Young Volcanos
by catholicorprotestant
Summary: High school can be a rollercoaster with a box full of chocolates that is life. 3 punks. 3 popular mean girls. 3 theatre/music nerds. 3 artists. 2 jocks. All friends. Tensions run high. Friendships are tested. Relationships will be severed. Dreams crushed. Family drama ensues. Can things be repaired? High school AU; Pairings: FEM!BTT FrUK Spamano GerIta Amebela PruCan AusHun
1. Chapter 1

The courtyard of the high school was filled with students waiting for the day to start. Groups of friends were gathering to talk. Marianne Bonnefoy and Julia, Jules, Beilschmit were sitting on the small ledge in their usual place. They were the two most popular girls in the school. Jules was Queen B. Most people were afraid of her. She had an intense gaze. Marianne was the only one who wasn't scared of her. They had been best friends since they were little as their parents were close friends. They were inseparable and regarded each other as sisters.

The two girls were very beautiful. Marianne had her hair pulled back in the usual French knot style. She wore an appropriate amount of makeup. Her outfit was all made by French designers which she had bought in Paris. Today she was wearing a pale pink top with a black mini skirt. Her back bootie heels accented the outfit perfectly. Jules was wearing her usual military style jacket with a black mini skirt and thigh high lace up boots.

"Oh my god, can you believe Ashley decided to wear that?" Marianne laughed as one of the other popular girls walked by.

"She looks like a cow." Jules giggled. "Like why would you look at yourself in the mirror and think to wear that?"

"I don't even know. I'd die if I left the house like that. You know I heard she wears fake designer clothes."

"No! What the hell? She's such a poser. You're not going to let her on the squad right?"

"Ugh, as if. My girls need to be the best dressed in this entire school." Marianne flicked her head back, the loose hair framing her face settled perfectly around her cheekbones. "Oh my gosh, Jules, you'll never guess what happened with Arthur and I!"

"You did it in his sports car?"

"Well duh, that's like a daily occurrence." She laughed. "No, he wrote me a song! He played it for me over the phone last night. It was too cute."

"I wish Matthew would write me a song, oh wait. I don't because he draws me cute things that I can hang up all over my room." She said hoping to rub it in her best friend's face.

"Well that's nice, but Arthur pretty much is the best boyfriend in the world." Arthur hugged her shoulders from behind and handed her a coffee. "Speak of the devil!" She took the coffee and smiled. "Merci, mon cher."

"You're welcome, love." He sat down and she moved herself to sit in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding the coffee in one hand as they proceeded to have their ever present tongue hockey match. Jules made a face.

"You're so trashy, Marianne." She said annoyed. Marianne replied without even pulling her face away from Arthur.

"You're just jealous because you're still a virgin."

"Yeah, I'm totally jealous." Jules rolled her eyes. She was a million times better than Marianne. She was super awesome.

She knew that the relationship with Arthur had only started because it pissed off Marianne's parents that she was dating this punk. Marianne and Arthur had always been pretty close since they'd met. They'd dated on and off since they were thirteen. Their off phases weren't so much as off, but they were fuck buddies. Ever since Marianne agreed to have sex with him in seventh grade, the two did it like rabbits. Jules liked Arthur well enough, but she worried she'd be an auntie by the end of high school at the rate they were going. Teen pregnancy was so cliché and not awesome at all. Jules pondered over what she would do if her best friend did get knocked up. She was Queen B, so it was probably her place to ridicule the girl. The thought of that actually made her sick. No, she was Queen B. Whatever she did would be how the school reacted. She would definitely protect her friend.

Jules brushed her hair back and took the coffee from Marianne and took a sip before placing it back in her friend's hand. Her face remained stoic and serious as she looked around her "kingdom."

She noticed Lovino, Feli and Ludwig walking toward them. Lovino was wearing his usual scowl and glaring at Ludwig. Ludwig always drove the two boys to and from school. Jules smiled when she saw Feli hugging on to Ludwig's arm and talking to him a million miles a minute. Ludwig and Feli had been dating for two years and a half years, though a year and a half of that was secretly. Ludwig finally came out and the two were proud to be together. He didn't get as much crap as Jules thought her brother would. It was probably because of his size.

The German boy was over six feet tall and his body was very muscular. He could really take anyone on. He was intimidating. The only thing Jules knew he had to deal with was the anonymous notes people left in his locker and the anonymous vandalism of his car. It was nothing compared to what his boyfriend went through. Feli was thrown into lockers and tormented almost from the moment he stepped foot outside his front door. If Lovino, Feli's older brother, or Ludwig wasn't around, the poor boy was toast.

Lovino rolled his eyes when Feli kissed Ludwig's cheek. "I hate that guy." He muttered sitting down next to Arthur. "Hey, douchebag, I'm talking to you!" He smacked Arthur's arm. Arthur looked at him as Marianne kissed his neck.

"Good morning, Lovino."

"Yeah, yeah. What's so good about it?" Lovino kept one eye on Ludwig and his brother while talking to his one best friends.

"This girl." Arthur laughed.

"Marianne, go drink your damn coffee. I want to talk to Arthur."

"Go away, Lovino." Marianne muttered.

"You go away!" Arthur laughed and held Marianne away from him.

"Let me talk to Lovino, okay?" She rolled her eyes and stood up, adjusting her clothes.

"How do I look?" She asked Jules.

"You look hot."

"I know." Marianne shrugged cutely before sitting between her best friend and Arthur. She felt bad that she hadn't told Jules that she and Arthur had decided to call it quits for good on the whole dating exclusively thing. It was too much. They argued too much when they dated. Marianne wanted Arthur to do too much and he didn't like it. They had decided it was best to just be friends with benefits, but not let anyone in the group know. Marianne, though it was no secret the two had sex at least once a day, worried about getting a reputation for being a slut. She wasn't. She only had sex with Arthur. She hardly thought that qualified as a slut. However she knew Jules thought her behavior was less than appealing. She sighed and drank the coffee he brought her.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked Lovino.

"That bastard keeps messing with my brother's head." Lovino growled. Lovino had been extremely protective over his little brother since they were little kids. Their parents had died in a car wreck and they had lived with their grandfather who went back to Italy ten years ago. Lovino had been the one left responsible for his brother. "I mean, Feliciano is not that sharp. He doesn't even get that that asshole is playing him." Lovino was the only one who called his brother by his full name. His Italian accent made the name sound beautiful. Everyone felt bad to say his name because they weren't able to give it the musical beauty that was befitting the boy.

"I don't think he is." Arthur laughed.

"He totally is!"

"Why would he come out to the entire school if he was playing your brother?"

"To be more believable, duh." His face burned red suddenly. Arthur looked over to where Ludwig was kissing Feli. "He needs to get his fucking hands off of him!"

"Chill out, Lovi. Your brother seems happy."

"Yeah, whatever." Lovino crossed his arms and glared at the two.

"Faggots!" A boy yelled. Ludwig got tense, but ignored the insult. Feli looked down and stepped away from his boyfriend before going and sitting next to Jules who laid her head on his shoulder. "Aw, the little pansy is going to run away." Arthur hadn't even noticed that Lovino had gotten up until he saw him tackle the guy to the ground and start wailing on him.

"Don't! You! Ever! Call! My! Brother! That! Word!" With every word, Lovino's fists would land on the kid's face. Arthur and Ludwig ran over to pull him off. Lovino was still swinging and cursing as the guy ran away. He kicked Arthur in the shin and he dropped him. Lovino started to run after the guy, but Ludwig grabbed him.

"Calm down, Lovino."

"Fuck you, you fucking asshole bastard. Get the fuck off of me! I'll beat you up too!" Ludwig sighed and held the thrashing Italian. He stopped thrashing as Feli skipped over to him and smiled his huge warm smile.

"Fratello, you don't have to do that!" He said innocently. Lovino glanced at Ludwig who was still holding him. "Ti voglio bene!" Feli threw his arms around his brother.

"Yeah, yeah. Get the fuck off me." He half tried to push Feli off. He suddenly spun around and shoved Ludwig. "What's the big idea, super studly? You're a big guy, but you let people talk to my brother like that? What the hell is wrong with you?" Ludwig just sighed. "Don't you sigh at me! You don't think you can use your size and the fact that you're an athlete to protect my brother? Well then you don't need to be with my brother. You are so dumb!"

"Lovino…"Arthur muttered, pulling him to him. "That guy wasn't just talking to Feli, you know. He was also talking to Ludwig." Lovino shrugged Arthur off him and grabbed his brother by the wrist dragging him to the wall.

"Feliciano, don't let them get to you, okay?" He said quietly. Lovino always had a hard exterior, but when he was one on one with people he cared about, he was quite sweet. He wasn't gentler to anyone than he was to his little brother. Lovino worried about him. What would happen next year when he graduated and his brother was left here alone? Would he even have Ludwig around. God, he hated Ludwig.

"Ve, okay!" Feli smiled. He opened up a lollypop and stuck it in his mouth before twirling around happily. Ludwig had a half smile on his face. He was so in love with Feli it was unreal.

"What is up?" The group turned to see Alfred walking up to them hand in hand with his girlfriend, Nat. Alfred fist bumped Ludwig and Arthur before throwing an arm around the Italian brothers. "Hey bros!"

"Get the fuck off of me." Lovino threw Alfred's arm off him before grabbing his brother away from him too.

"Nice to see you as always, Lovi." Alfred laughed.

"Whatever." Lovino muttered. Nat glanced over at Marianne and Jules. Izzie had joined them and was laughing at something Marianne was saying. She followed their gaze to a group of girls.

"Can you believe she wants to be on the squad?" Marianne was saying. "I mean, did you know she's knocked up? A pregnant cheerleader is so beyond trashy. It's disgusting really. Nobody wants to see that."

"How do you know she's pregnant?" Izzie asked. Jules rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, Izzie, you're so stupid. She told Mary yesterday at try outs." Jules said icily.

"Oh okay." Izzie smiled and sipped her tea. Nat let go of Alfred's hand and left him to talk to the three girls.

"Good morning, bitches." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, hi, Nat." Marianne said, her voice dripping with fake sugar. She looked her up and down. She wore ripped black leggings under a plaid skirt with a black tank top under a leather jacket. Her wrists were draped in bracelets and she had piercing in along both ears. Her hair fell loosely around her face and down her shoulders. Her nails were painted black. She completed the outfit with a pair of black converse. "You're looking lovely as always." She cocked her head to the side.

"Thanks. I'm glad I'm original." Marianne glanced at Jules.

"Are you messing with Marianne?"

"No. I'm just saying I don't look like a model of some sexy French magazine." Nat knew she was being mean, but she had to keep her friends in check. They were the classic mean popular girls. She felt bad for Izzie who didn't even know they were making fun of her most of the time.

"You think I look like a model?" Marianne asked happily.

"Of course you do! You're gorgeous." Nat said jumping up to sit with them.

"Speaking of gorgeous, I cannot believe how attractive of a couple you and Alfie are. "Those brothers are the cutest though, aren't they?" Jules smiled hugging Nat's arm. Nat coughed from the perfume Jules was wearing. "Oi, Alfie!" She called. He turned around. "Where's your brother?"

"He's coming. He's just parking the car." She nodded and laid her head on Marianne's shoulder.

"When are you two going to do it?" Marianne asked checking her reflection in the mirror. Jules chewed her nail making sure to keep her face blank.

"Whenever we feel like. We can't all be loose with our vaginas." Marianne pushed her playfully.

"I told you, only Arthur."

"That's what you say." Jules muttered giving her friend a smile.

"It's the truth. Oh my god, Julia, you told me you believed me. I'm not some kind of hooker."

"Oh, but I thought you were. I mean he buys you stuff and you have sex with him. Isn't that the same as being paid?" Marianne shook her head. When Jules realized she'd actually hurt her friend she hugged her. "I'm just playing with you, Mary. I love you. You know that. You're like my sister. Sisters make fun of each other and call each other whores and sluts."

"Speaking of which, I don't think it's right for you to criticize Marianne's choices with what she wants to do." Nat said. "And I think you both are really getting out of hand with your gossip." Izzie looked at Nat and then to her friends on how to react.

"Oh. Um, that's funny. I thought we were friends." Jules said point between the three girls. "One, two, three. Oh but you're four. Go over to your boy toy." Nat sighed. She was used to dealing their rude comments. The group had tried to stay friends and for the most part they were, however it got hard sometimes when the Queen B and her cronies got too offended. They were the meanest girls, but also could be the sweetest. Jules and Marianne were very loyal to each other and would never talk about the other girl behind her back. The problem was they talked about everyone else including Izzie. Nat had to hand it to them though, they were mother lions. If anyone messed with any of the three girls, the claws and teeth came out.

"Lovino, go save your girlfriend from the bitches." Nat said. He looked over to where Izzie was talking to Jules and Marianne while they gave each other faces. He sighed and went over to her. He wasn't much for PDA, but he pulled Izzie off the wall and took her by the hand before walking a few feet away. Matthew came running up handed his brother the keys before going to Jules.

The two were so cute. Nat only saw Jules let her guard down in public when Matthew was with her. She'd even smile. He was a cute hipster type artist who would sketch all the time. Lovino was his best friend.

Roderich and his girlfriend Liza came out of the music building hugging onto each other's arms. They were the mostly likely couple to get married shortly after graduation. They were so cute. Roderich was Julia and Ludwig's cousin. He was also best friends with Arthur. Roderich and Liza were classical music buffs who could pick a Mozart piece from a Bach by just hearing two notes. They were prodigies on the piano and string instruments.

When Nat saw Liza, she smiled relieved. Roderich went to talk to Arthur and Liza ran up to Nat. Feli appeared and jumped on Liza in a big hug. "Hey, Feli!" She smiled. The three of them were close friends, but Feli and Liza were closest.

"How was rehearsal?" He asked.

"It was lovely. You would have loved it, Feli. We played Mozart all morning."

"Oh that must have been really beautiful!"

"It was." She smiled. "How are you, Nat?"

"I'm good, had my morning dose of bitch."

"I told you not to cross them. Just be peaceful and loving." She smiled. She put the flower in her hand in Feli's hair. "Isn't he so adorable?" She asked.

"Yeah, he is." Nat smiled.

The bell rang and it was time for the morning to begin. Feli ran to Ludwig who already had Feli's books in his arms. They were too cute. Alfie grabbed Nat's hand and hugged her before walking her to class.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Italics signify that the boys are speaking Italian. They don't speak English at home. The use of Italics from this point forward means that the character is speaking in their respective language other than English. **_

* * *

Lovino unlocked the door while he waited for Feliciano to finish saying bye to Ludwig. He glared at the silver Passat his brother was no doubt being molested in. He didn't understand why his brother liked the guy so much. That bastard better not try anything funny with his little brother or there would be hell to pay. He hated Ludwig with a fiery passion that was unparalleled to any hatred Lovino had ever felt. Just as he was about to go pull Feliciano out of the car, his brother bounced out and closed the door.

"I love you! See you tonight, Ludvi!" He leaned in and kissed him again.

"Basta! Andiamo!" Lovino yelled annoyed. Feliciano stood up and waved as Ludwig left.

"You know, fratello, he's really a nice guy."

"_Yeah, whatever."_ Lovino opened the door and led his brother inside. They proceeded to the bathroom as was their routine. Feliciano hoisted himself to sit on the counter as Lovino got out the first aid kit. He took his brother's face and shook his head. "_They really mess you up, don't they,_ fratellino?"

"Si." Feliciano said softly. Lovino poured antiseptic on a piece of gauze and started cleaning his brother's wounds. Feliciano whimpered as he cleaned a still bleeding abrasion on his cheek.

"_Shut up._" Lovino mumbled. Feliciano bit his lip. "Fratellino,_ biting your lip is going to make it bleed again. Stop it."_

"_It hurts, Lovi."_

_ "I know."_ He put a sterile strip on his brother's cheek and began attending to the scrapes on his arms. When he finished cleaning, he threw everything away. Feliciano still sat on the counter and watched him.

"_Lovino?"_ Lovino grunted. "_I'm sorry."_ Lovino looked at his brother who had tears glistening in his eyes.

"_For what?"_

_ "Being weak."_

"Fratellino…" Lovino hugged his brother tightly. _"You don't have to apologize to me for anything, okay? You didn't do anything. I mean if you want to apologize for dating that bastard, then by all means apologize."_ Feliciano smiled and looked at the ground.

"Grazie."

"_Don't mention it. Now go do your homework. I have a gig tonight and I won't have you failing school on my watch."_

"Si." Feliciano jumped off the counter and ran to the living room coffee table where he took out his books and began his homework. Pain zapped Lovino's heart. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but seeing his baby brother get beat up on a daily basis really hurt him. He wondered what it'd be like if their parents were still alive or if their grandpa was around and not constantly in Italy.

He missed their parents so much. He had been eight when they died. His brother had only been five. He had at a music lesson when their parents got into the wreck. They were going to pick him up. Feliciano had been with them and had watched them die. Luckily his brother got out of it without a scratch. For the first year, Feliciano would crawl into Lovino's bed at night because he'd have nightmares. Sometimes he still would.

_"_Ve, _can you make pasta?"_ Feliciano interrupted Lovino's thoughts.

"Si."

While Lovino was cooking, the phone rang. Lovino answered it.

"Pronto."

"Ciao!" He heard his grandfather sing.

"Ciao, nonno."

"_How is my little Feliciano doing?"_ Lovino rolled his eyes. It was always about Feliciano. He could be dying and nobody would care as long as precious Feli was okay.

"Bene."

"Buona!"

"Nonno, _I have something to talk to you about." _He glanced over at his little brother who was intently writing.

"_Lovino, let me talk to _mio nipote." Lovino glared at Feliciano. Had his grandfather forgotten that he had two grandsons? Of course Feliciano was the favorite. He wondered if that would still be the case if their Catholic grandfather knew he was dating a German boy.

"Si, nonno." He went over to his brother.

"E 'nonno." Feliciano took the phone eagerly.

"Ciao, nonno!" Lovino went back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. He played absently at his lip piercing. The first night his band, The Rotten Tomatoes, had played a show he, Arthur and Nat all went and got lip piercings. He remembered when Feliciano told their grandfather, he'd gotten mad. Lovino thought it was the only time that his grandfather even showed any interest in him since their parents had died.

He looked over at his brother who was talking happily. He often thought about outing him to their grandfather just so for once Feliciano wasn't the perfect grandson, for once their grandfather saw a minor flaw, but he never would. The truth was Feliciano was perfect to him, to their grandfather, to the world. There was nothing wrong with him. If Nonno found out that Feliciano was gay and reacted less than proud, Lovino knew he'd personally attack him. Nobody, _nobody_, messed with his little brother and got away with it. He didn't even care if it was his own grandfather.

Lovino put the pasta into two plates and set them on the table. He poured two glasses of wine and two glasses of water. Even though they were fifteen and eighteen, they drank a glass of wine with dinner every night. Their grandfather told them it was the only real way to have dinner. It always surprised their friends. He set out some bread and olive oil. His little brother skipped into the room and put the phone on the charger. "Nonno _says he's sorry he didn't get to talk to you about what you wanted to talk to him about._" Lovino rolled his eyes.

_"Whatever. Eat your damn dinner." _The boys sat down to eat. Feli smiled happily.

"_It's so good!_ Grazie mille!" Feliciano got up and hugged Lovino.

"_Get off of me."_ Lovino pushed him away, though inside he loved it. His cellphone rang and he sighed. He knew it would be Arthur.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home still."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Lovino, your brother is fifteen. He can take care of himself." Lovino glared at his plate and sipped his wine. Arthur always failed to understand that he almost lost his little brother when he was eight. He had been responsible for him since that day. Arthur was an only child, so Lovino never expected him to get that he was never going to leave Feliciano alone if he could help it. What if that bastard came in here and had his way?

"I have to take care of him."

"Well what are you doing now?"

"Eating."

"Of course. Get your arse down here now!" Arthur hung up. Lovino sighed.

"_Feliciano, hurry up and eat. _Arthur, _needs me to be at the venue already."_ The boys scarfed down their food. Lovino grabbed his guitar and they both got in Lovino's black Ferrari. Their grandfather gave it to him for his sixteenth birthday. Their grandfather never really showed much of an interested in him, but at least he gave him epic presents. He didn't get to drive it as much as he'd like because that damn bastard insisted on picking up Feliciano and there was no way he would let them be alone in private. Lovino took off. He loved the rev of the engine and power behind it. Feliciano was silent and still next to him as he drove. He glanced over.

"_Are you okay?"_

"Si." Feliciano smiled and hugged his knees to his chest.

"_Don't play dumb with me."_

_ "I'm not playing dumb."_

_ "Okay."_

_ "It's just…what if Ludwig doesn't show up? You'll be playing. What if someone tries to hurt me?"_

_ "He said he'd be there." _Lovino was a little annoyed that the bastard was brought up, but he could tell his little brother was worried.

_ "Stay with Alfred and Jules. They won't let anyone mess with you. And Marianne will probably shit talk anyone into next week with Jules and Isabel."_

_ "Liza won't be there either, you know. She and Roderich hate your music." _Lovino rolled his eyes. They were so pretentious. They only liked classical music. He flipped on the stereo and tossed his iPod to Feliciano.

"_Put on some Green Day. I need get pumped."_

The rest of the drive they listened to Lovino's favorite band. He sang loudly and head banged much to his brother's amusement. They arrived at the venue shortly. Arthur ran to them. He threw the backstage pass that read, "TALENT," around his guitarist's neck.

"You are so late. Is that really what you're going to wear?" Lovino looked down. He was wearing a black Nirvana tee shirt, a leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up, loose skinny jeans and a combat boots. He had a black wrist band on one wrist and a black and green checkered belt.

"What the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing? It's like what you're wearing."

"Nothing. And it's not. My pants are different." Arthur muttered. He dragged Lovino backstage. Lovino pulled his brother behind him.

"He's not allowed back without a pass." A large guy said motioning to Feliciano.

"He's with me."

"No badge, no pass." The man asserted. Lovino felt the anger rising up in him.

"Lovi, it's okay. Ludwig's here." Nat smiled hugging him. He gave a one armed hug before turning to his brother.

"_Listen to me and listen good, _fratellino, _you better not go off with him. Stay where I can see you. You better still be a virgin when I'm done."_ Feliciano giggled.

"Si!" Feliciano ran off to find Ludwig.

"What did you say to him?" Arthur asked as he set up his bass.

"If I had wanted you to know, I wouldn't have fucking spoken to him in damn Italian!" He snapped. Arthur held up his hands.

"Okay. Calm down."

"Lovi, you should put on some eyeliner." Nat said handing him a pencil. He blinked at her.

"Why?"

"Just, come on, you'll be hot. Arthur did it."

"Arthur did it." He mocked. "Fine, but don't get used to it. I'll only wear it on stage." He handed it to Nat and she opened it up.

"Look up and to the left." She instructed. A few curse words and watering eyes later, Nat finished up. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You look sexy."

"Grazie." He muttered and started tuning his guitar. Nat looked at Arthur.

"He's sexy, right? Like he's super cute and he speaks Italian. Isabel is so lucky."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Arthur asked coolly. Nat laughed and hugged him.

"The best one ever. Are you jealous? Because I keep turning you down?" Arthur rolled his eyes. Lovino sighed and tuned them out.

* * *

Feliciano sat next to Ludwig and spun around his chair. "Lovino is so sheezy." He smiled at his boyfriend.

"Ja…I guess."

"I wish you would like each other. He made me this pasta tonight and it was really good."

"He doesn't like me, Feli. I don't really have a problem with him." Feli gasped and grabbed Ludwig's arm.

"It's starting!" The curtain opened and Arthur started the show. Feli jumped along to the music and tried to get Ludwig to get up.

"No, I don't dance."

"Everyone dances, Ludwig!" Ludwig blushed as Feli danced all around him. Feli hugged him tightly and kissed him. "Please, Ludwig?" Something hit Ludwig in the face before falling on his arm. He saw it was a guitar pick. He looked up and Lovino motioned that he was watching him. Ludwig sighed.

"What's going on?" Feliciano asked. "Oh you caught my brother's pick! That's good luck. He told me so." Feliciano saw Jules and Marianne grinding up on each other even though it wasn't that kind of music. Izzie was standing at the edge of the stage trying hard to look extra sexy as she danced and kept giving Lovino seductive looks to which, the corner of his mouth kind of turned up. "I'll be back." Feli started to make his way over to Marianne. He wanted to talk to her. The lights had started flashing to the beat of the song.

Suddenly he felt himself be shoved from behind and he found himself on the floor. He felt a sharp blow to his stomach and then another to the side of his ribs. He curled up to protect himself. One of his tormentors grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the face. "You're not so tough without big punk brother around are you? Oh and it looks like your little boyfriend doesn't care. Fucking faggot." The voice hissed and threw an uppercut punch into his stomach. The guy threw him to the ground. He felt himself get kicked a few more times before they walked away. Feli laid there, curled up and crying.

"Feli, are you okay?" Ludwig was leaning beside him and picked him up.

"I'm okay." He sniffled and wiped his tears away. Ludwig hugged him to him.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of you when they started flashing the lights. Let's go to the bathroom. Lovino won't be happy if he sees you have blood all over your face."


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG! I am so sorry I uploaded the wrong chapter! I have so many chapters in my dox. I was half asleep when I uploaded. Please forgive me! :(**_

* * *

Arthur was standing by the exit. A girl came over to him. "Hey, Arthur ." She giggled.

"Hello, lovely." He winked at her. She giggled again.

"So…are you still with that French girl?" Arthur chuckled and met the girl's eyes.

"So what if I am?"

"That'd be too bad." She said seductively and pulled him by the shirt to kiss her.

"She doesn't have to know." Arthur said softly pulled the girl close to him, his hands on her hips. He got lost in the girl's kiss.

Meanwhile Marianne was fixing her makeup in the girl's bathroom. "How do I look?" She asked Izzie.

"You look really pretty." Izzie smiled, her green eyes glittering. She brushed back a loose strand of curly blonde hair into place for Marianne and smiled at her. "You're always so pretty."

"Thank you, Izzie! You're always gorgeous as well." She hugged her friend tightly. Jules smiled at them and put her arms around him.

"How awesome is it that I have awesomely beautiful girls as my best friends?" Marianne smiled and kissed her friend's cheek.

"Remember I told my parents that I'm staying at your place." She said to Jules who nodded. "Bye, Iz! Bye Jules!"

"Bye, Mary!" Izzie smiled.

"Have fun, slut!" Jules smiled waving at her. Marianne laughed and waved to her friends before going to find Arthur. Lovino stopped her.

"Hey, have you seen my fratellino?" He asked.

"You did so good, Lovi!"

"Cool. Where is he?"

"He went somewhere with Ludwig." Lovino cursed under his breath.

"I told him he better still be a virgin when I was done and he better still be now." He stormed off.

"Let him have fun if he wants to! Just give him condoms!" Marianne called laughing at how angry Lovino was. She shook her head. It didn't make sense why he was so obsessed with his brother's virginity. How would he even know if Feliciano and Ludwig had sex?

"Hey, there you are!" Arthur said hugging her.

"Hey! You were so good."

"Thanks." He kissed her cheek and led her out to his car. "So I'm thinking about applying to some colleges in New York."

"Where?" She asked getting really excited.

"See nobody really expects it of me, but I really want to get into NYU. They have an amazing program for journalism there. I really want to go."

"Journalism?" Marianne brushed her hair behind her ear as she listened to him.

"Yeah. I want to know what's going on in the world, really going on. I want to see it for my own eyes and just write about it. I want to educate the world, Marianne. I want to make a difference. People don't trust the people on the news and the people writing the newspapers. I want to change that." She loved the way his eyes lit up when he talked about something he really loved.

"I think that's wonderful. I know you can do it. If not you, then who?"

"Right? See that's what I'm thinking. I'm so glad you agree. See it's annoying because my parents want me to go into business and I just, I couldn't do that. It's so boring. And then I get straight A's in school, so naturally people expect me to be a doctor. I'm not about to do that. Then the kids at school think I would major in music, but I don't want to ruin my passion with something like degree." He sighed and leaned against the wall. "I just…I wanted to tell you first before anyone else that I was going to go for journalism. I always have to tell you everything first." He smiled at her.

"Arthur, you have to do it. Don't let anyone talk you out of it. You'll change the world. I know you can."

"Thank you, Mary." He hugged her. "What about you? Have you started thinking about school?"

"Yeah. Promise you won't tell anyone?" He held out his pinky. She smiled and linked pinkies with him.

"Pinkie promise."

"Okay, so I kind of want to major in biochemistry. I want to be the one to find the cure to cancer or whatever. If I could work at the CDC, that would be the best. I want to be a scientist, but I can't tell anyone that because…" She trailed off.

"Because nobody would ever expect it? Because you're pretty, so people think you're stupid?" She nodded.

"I've just wanted that so badly since I was little. And no I make good grades, but I have to pretend like I'm failing everything."

"You don't have to." He brushed her hair back. "I love you, Marianne. You've been the only person I can really talk to since we were little kids."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. See Jules is like a sister and so is Isabel, but you…you're my best friend." She smiled. He hugged her tightly and kissed her lips softly.

"It's too bad we'll never make it. I think it'd be cool to be with my best friend." Marianne felt a her heart drop in her chest. She wanted to be with him so badly. "Want to go get food?" She nodded.

"To go. I'm kinda tired."

"Okay." Arthur and Marianne went inside and ordered. She laid her head on his shoulder as they waited for the food. Arthur played with her hand, tracing the lines of her palm.

"Are you reading the future?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Maybe."

"So tell me."

"Well…" He shifted so that one arm was wrapped behind her and he was holding her hand in one of his. "You'll also be Homecoming Queen and Prom Queen again your senior year. Your cheerleading squad will make it all the way to nationals where you'll receive an academic scholarship to attend your dream university. It says you're going to be a really famous and important epidemiologist who finds the cure to HIV and cancer. Most importantly you're going to be my best friend forever." She snuggled against him.

"Too bad you dumped me or I'd kiss you right now." She informed him.

"That doesn't ever stop you."

"That's right, but I've decided to be a lady." He laughed. "Oh you're right. I can be a lady and still make out with my best friend even if he did break up with me but still wants to have his cookies."

"I told you if you weren't so high maintenance…"

"Hey, I'm Francoise Marianne Bonnefoy. I was raised on New York and Paris. If you can't handle that…" He laughed and kissed her sweetly. She moved to his lap and kissed back. She loved to kiss him.

He'd never let her know how much he loved to kiss her. He had been serious though. If she hadn't been the type of girl who required so much, he would probably have stayed with her, but the truth was he was seventeen and arguing over brand names or what restaurant he took her to for special dates was not his idea of fun. As friends, he could take her anywhere and do anything with her and there'd be no arguing. The second she was his girlfriend, they were arguing almost nonstop. In fact the only thing he liked from when they were really dating was that they had angry, rough sex. As just friends, it was different, more casual and gentle.

"Okay, here you kids are." The waitress set down two bags of food. Arthur paid her and they left the diner. He was holding her hand by just his fingertips holding hers.

"Francoise?" She looked up at the sound of his voice saying her first name, the name nobody had been able to pronounce her whole life. She liked the way his English accent made the name sound more sophisticated, but missed the French accent that gave it it's romance.

"Oui?"

"Merci de me tenir compagnie ce soir." He had memorized the sentence to say to her. She smiled at him.

"N'importe quand."

"What did you say?" She laughed.

"Mon dieu, did you just memorize that? That is so cute. Anyway, I'd totally keep you company any time your parents go on a business trip."

"Well…I did, but just because I knew you like it when people speak French and I thought if I knew that line, you'd be happy." She pulled him by the loose tie he was wearing with his tee shirt and kissed him.

"You are the sweetest, you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice." She messed with his hair.

"It's so funny that you can't even mess up your hair right. You make it look too nice. Just like get in there and go crazy!"

"You want to help me mess it up later?" He asked slyly.

"But of course, mon chere." She winked at him and got in the car. He watched her with a dumb smile on his face.

"God, she was perfect." He thought to himself. Of course he'd never tell her that. He couldn't let her ego have that satisfaction.

* * *

He pulled into the driveway of his house. The building sprawled across the yard in every direction. He unlocked the door and let Marianne in before following her. She made a bee line to the kitchen and sat the food down. She slipped off her jacket to reveal the cute power blue sundress she'd been wearing under the leather coat he'd given her. She kicked off her wedges and sat down at the small island. He sat next to her.

"So I'm thinking we should watch Doctor Who."

"Arthur, I can never get into it!" She whined before laying her head on his should. "But I guess because you're so cute and it's your favorite show because you're tragically British, I'll watch it with you. All I'm saying is that Harry Potter is a much better time and just as British. All I'm saying." She giggled tossing a fry in her mouth.

"Harry Potter you say?" He tapped his mouth with his forefinger before nodding. "Agreed, but I get to pick which one."

"You always pick the second one"

"I do not!"

"You do so."

"Well, I was actually wanting to watch the fifth one, so shows how much you know." He stuck his tongue at her.

"Oooh, would you look at that! Arthur is being spontaneous and mixing up his life. Whatever will the world do?'

"You know, I thought about it and I just don't know. I suppose I should apologize for starting the apocalypse and ending the world, but I just don't think the world will be as forgiving." She laughed.

"You are such a dork!"

"You know it's a curse and a privilege really."

"I like the way you say privilege."  
"I bet you say that to all the English boys."

"I do. You're not special."

"Oh and here I have wrong my whole life." He bumped her gently as the two laughed. She pulled him to her by his tie and kissed him. They finished their food and went to the living room. He loved being around her. They always were laughing.

She would come over pretty often when his parents were out of town and left him home, which was every time unless they were going to England. If they went to England, they'd leave him with family. Needless to say, they weren't a very close family and being an only child made it lonely when they left. The house was ridiculously big for the small size of the family, so it got lonely.

Marianne picked up her trash and some of Arthur's trash and threw it away before wiping her area with a sanitizing wipe. "Clean up after yourself, Arthur." She reminded him before elegantly gliding to the living. He stared at her. How could a girl like Marianne exist?

*Harry Potter scene all cute on the couch*

Arthur put in the movie while Marianne sat on the couch waiting for him. She sent a quick text to Jules to let her know she was at Arthur's hadn't died in a fiery crash in his little GT. "Are you trying to get away?" He asked giving her a sly look.

"Never." She said flirtingly.

"Well too bad because you definitely should call for help."

"What are you talking about?" She asked and suddenly he jumped on her, tickling her. She laughed hysterically trying to push him away, but to no avail. Finally he stopped and just laid on her looking at her softly.

"I bloody love you." He said quietly before kissing her.

"Bloody." Marianne mimicked with a smile.

"Don't make fun of me." He sat up and pressed play on the remote. Marianne laid against him. He smelled like cinnamon and tea with a hint of something sweet. She loved it. She laughed and he squealed and clapped his hands for the Warner Brother's sign.

"You are such a dork. You're adorkable."

"Shuuut uuuppp." He whined pushing her away and bringing his legs to sit cross legged on the couch.

"You've already seen this movie a million and one times and you still get like an excited five year old every time."

"Shhhhhh! It's starting!" He hissed excitedly flapping his hand in her general direction. He rested his elbows on his legs and held his face in his hands as he leaned forward with a look of absolute joy covering his face. Marianne lounged next to him as the watched the movie, well she watched him more than the movie. He was always reduced a five year old when he watched Harry Potter and Doctor Who. She found it amusing. She watched the movie happily giggling occasionally as he gasped and made a comment. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it. Jules had texted her.

"So are you boning or what?"

"No. watching HP."

"No way."

"Yes."

"Pix or it didn't happen." Marianne smiled and sat up. Arthur didn't even notice. She gave a thumbs up as she sat in front of him making sure get him and the TV in the picture. The flash made him jump. She laid back down, resting her head in his lap.

"What the hell, Marianne? Voldemort is wreaking havoc on the world and you're taking pictures? Honestly, I don't know why I talk to you." He shook his head.

"You love me." She smiled at him. "And besides, I have a wizard to protect me." She saw a small smile creep onto his face.

"I do want to be a wizard."

"You're a wizard to me."

"Thanks, Marianne." He smiled before hushing her again.

"OHMYGOD! So the ever so cool Arthur Kirkland is really a big nerd?" Jules texted back.

"Oh he's the biggest nerd. He's really not cool at all. I love him though. That's why he's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend?"

"You're too awesome. You're my sister."

"Naturally. Mattie's a nerd too, but in a sexy cool way. Sorry Artie's just a nerd."

"LOL!"

"Marianne, stooooop!" Arthur whined. "You're messing up the movie." He threw his head back and then looked at her with a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Sir Arthur the Great."

"Damn right." He muttered going back to his movie. She silenced her phone before dropping into her purse. She snuggled against him. He shifted to lay down without taking his eyes off the screen and she moved to cuddle on top of him. Despite how much she loved Harry Potter, Marianne fell asleep.

"Psssstttt!" Arthur tickled Marianne's face with a handful of her hair.

"Stop it…" She whined and swatted him away. He giggled and kept going on. "Arthur, I swear to god…"

"The movie's over." She rubbed her eyes and pushed herself off of him.

"I…wow. I'm sorry, Arthur."

"It's okay. Finally you weren't texting during the movie." He joked. She stood up and redid her hair.

"You look so sexy with your hair all messy and your makeup all smeared." Arthur's voice was graveling as he smiled at her with soft eyes.

"My makeup is messed up?" He nodded. She rolled her eyes. I'm going to get ready for bed.

"Bed or _bed_?" Arthur asked giving her a look. She laughed. She changed into her cheer shorts and a tight tank top. She was brushing her teeth when Arthur slipped in. She smiled at him as she spit in the sink. She felt his hands on her hips and they run up to her breasts where they rested and squeezed. She turned and looked at him with a seductive smile.

"So that's what you meant." She said. She rinsed her mouth as his hands traveled over her body to her pleasure. She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. She pulled him to the bedroom and Arthur turned on some music.

Marianne started grinding up on him and made out as the music set the mood. She swayed slowly sinking down to her knees. She undid his pants and smiled up at him before kissing right above his crotch. She proceeded to give him head. She laughed internally as she went. He was always so squirmy as he leaned against the wall. He came and she swallowed it before wiping her hand with back of her hand. She smiled up at him.

"Too bad I already brushed my teeth." She stood up and kissed him deeply. He slid his hands into her pants and pushed them off. She wiggled the rest of the way out of them before stepping back. He walked her backward to the bed. When their legs hit the bed, he laid her down as he laid on her. He sat up and pulled shirt off before pulling hers off. Marianne waited, breathing shallowly as he fumbled with her bra.

"Marianne?" He asked nervously.

"Hm?"

"Can you let me see the ladies?"

"You'd think after five years of this, you'd be able to take off my bra." She laughed and unhooked with a single finger.

"You're some kind of magician." He giggled. He kissed her softly before kissing a trail down her neck down to her breasts. He took one in his mouth and slowly ran his tongue around it. She squirmed as her genitals reacted to the stimulation. She started breathing rapidly. He slid a hand between her legs and she bit her lip as he rubbed her with his thumb and inserted two fingers inside her. He slowly moved him in and out as he rubbed. She let out a whimper of pleasure. He looked up at her and winked. He moved to her other breast doing the same thing. She squirmed as she felt her body shaking from the stimulation. A moan escaped her lips as he brushed past a place inside her. He ran his fingers over it a few times causing her to come undone. Her back arched. He lifted his head to watch her face. He pulled away from her body as it begged for more. He leaned over her and opened his drawer to pull out a condom.

"Are you okay or do I need lube?" He asked her.

"I think I'm okay." She panted. He laughed and closed the door. He tore the package open with his teeth and rolled the condom on. She spread her legs so that he fell between them. He found a comfortable position as he hovered over her, suspended only by his arms. He shifted so that he was being supported on one arm. He positioned himself at her entrance. She felt him press the tip in then pull back. Her hips twitched longing for him. He teased her a few times before slamming into her. She gasped and let out a moan as he thrust in and out of her roughly. She loved it fast and hard. She went to kiss him, but he pushed her down.

"Remember our agreement. We're fuck buddies. I'm not your boyfriend anymore." He reminded her not slowing his pace. "We can kiss any time other than sex. We also don't do gentle sex. Only rough stuff. Pleasure only, no love." She nodded. While she knew their terms, she also knew she loved him…a lot.

He moved her into another position so that he was behind her and she was on her hands and knees. He held her hips as he slammed into her over and over. Her back arched once more as his hands found her breasts and they massaged the sensitive tissue. She bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. The pleasure was becoming unbearable. He slid his hand down her stomach away from her breast down toward her clit once again. He rubbed it in sync to his thrusts. She let out a scream of pleasure as she felt her body fold into the throws of an orgasm.

She inhaled sharply as he pulled of her a few minutes later. She collapsed on the bed panting and brushed the tears away. He pulled off the condom and threw it away. She got up and went into the bathroom.

Arthur smiled to himself as he cleaned himself up. He loved that his room smelled like sex with a faint smell of Marianne's perfume and his cologne. He laid on the bed and Marianne came back and curled up to him. "Is cuddling out of the agreement too?" She asked him.

"Of course not." He smiled and brushed his lips against hers. "Marianne, is it just me or is sex better when you take all the emotional crap out?" She looked down, not sure what to say. She had told him she was okay with their arrangement, but she couldn't help but love him. She had been in love with him since she was thirteen and they first had sex.

She remembered the night she lost her virginity in this very same place. It had been horrible. She had been in pain for a few days after. She didn't feel any pleasure for a few weeks despite being open to sex with him. Things definitely got better especially after he did.

"I…yeah." She smiled at him. "You're amazing at what you do. I'm a fan of your work." He laughed and hugged her. They fell asleep with her curled into him and his arms around her.

* * *

_**Thank you to all my lovely readers. Please comment! I love getting reviews to help me improve.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig sat at the usual lunch spot waiting for everyone to join him. His mind was wandering to thoughts the night of the concert. That night, Lovino had flipped out. Ludwig was sure that Lovino would have punched him if Feli hadn't started crying and begging his brother to not be angry at Ludwig. He didn't blame Lovino for being mad. He had let Feli get beat up…again. Lovino was shaking with tears in his eyes as he said something to Feli before they left. He had been surprised when Lovino called him that night. He didn't sound mad. He actually sounded like he'd been crying.

"Ludwig, you bastard, you know I hate you. You're probably the last person I would have picked for my damn brother." An angry Italian accented voice growled at him.

"Ja…I know." Ludwig had sighed.

"But I know you care about my fratellino and for some reason he loves you. Izzie talked to me and she said that Jules told her you're having a fucking hard time with coming out, so that's why you don't fucking defend him anymore. I guess I get it, but listen, asshole, I am tired of Feliciano being covered in cuts and bruises, so here's the deal. You aren't picking him up anymore. You aren't walking him to class anymore. I am going to be with him every second he's not in class while he's at school, capisce? He is not getting beat up again. Not as long as I can help it. So when you're done with your little lapse in whatever, let me know. What Izzie told me and the fact that Feliciano would be heartbroken are the only reasons I'm not forbidding you from seeing him." Ludwig had been speechless.

"Lovino…" Ludwig protested.

"No, fuck you! Shut the hell up!" Ludwig had heard him sniffle and knew he was definitely crying. "He needs to be safe. Do you fucking understand me? Chigi…shit…I don't talk about this, okay? Never. Not even to fratellino." He heard a shuddering breath. "Feliciano and I are orphans, okay? And our grandfather is off in Italy doing God knows what. HE'S ALL I FUCKING HAVE!" He heard what sounded like a sob. "I almost lost him that night our parents died. I almost lost my entire family. If that had happened, Nonno would not have come. He only came for Feliciano. When I see him with those scratched and cuts and bruises, I am back in that parking lot waiting in the rain for my parents and baby brother to come pick me up from my lesson when a social worker got out of this silver car with Feliciano who was battered up from the wreck. She came over to me and I was so confused as to why my fratellino was with this lady. He wasn't talking to me and she told me I needed to come with her and she told me that our parents had died and we had to stay with a foster family for a damn month before our grandfather could come back. It's fucking painful, okay?" Ludwig's heart had softened toward Lovino. Tears welled in his eyes the more Lovino said. Nobody knew this about Lovino.

"I trusted you to keep him safe. You used to keep him safe, but now that you know when people call him names they're also calling you names, you don't fucking stand up for him. That makes me fucking sick to my damn stomach, you damn bastard. He loves you so much and I don't fucking know why because you're a damn piece of shit as far as I'm concerned. I'm not going to tell you to stay the hell away from him, but you're not allowed to be alone with him. Fuck you." Then the line had gone dead.

Ludwig had understood that this was the best thing with Lovino. He was scared to do anything to really help Feli since coming out. He hadn't even come out on his own terms. He'd more or less be pushed out. The only people who had known about the relationship had been Lovino, who had found out when his brother got really excited about it and told him and Jules who Ludwig told everything to. It had been his fault he supposed.

He and Feli had gone to the locker room to have time together somewhere that nobody would see them. Nobody was supposed to be in the locker room. He and Feli had been laying on a bench, Ludwig laying on top of him. They had been heatedly making out and there was a lot of touching going on. Ludwig had forgotten that day his team was being let out of class early for practice for the first game that night. They had walked in on him with his hand down Feli's pants kissing him deeply.

He cringed at the memory of one of the guys grabbing Feli and throwing him against the locker. When Ludwig had tried to stop him like he usually did, he got punched in the stomach and threatened that they'd out him to the whole school if he intervened. So had had sat there crying as he watched them use Feli as a punching bag. He had suddenly been so angry and he threw him away from Feli and said that if they touched him again, he'd end them.

By the end of the period everyone knew. After practice, when he'd gone to get his stuff everyone laughed at him as he walked by in the halls. Someone had ripped off the usual decorations the cheerleaders put on every player's locker before a game and replaced it with disgusting graffiti. The team tormented him since that day. Everyone except Alfie who tried his best to keep everyone focused on football. He may not get beat up the same way and publically that Feli did, but he was hit extra hard in practice and shoved against lockers in the locker room. He couldn't take showers in the locker room anymore, so he'd leave soaked in sweat. He appreciated how hard Alfie tried to prevent it. He was the captain, but nobody really liked him. They all thought he was annoying.

Ludwig smiled as he saw Feli walking next to Lovino for lunch breaking him from his thoughts. Since Lovino was driving Feli, he didn't see him before school anymore. Lovino had a small smile on his face as he listened to his brother. If you didn't know Lovino really well, you wouldn't even have recognized the smile on his face. Ludwig knew Lovino hated him, but he loved Lovino like a brother. Lovino always acted like he hated the world, but you could tell he loved his Feli.

"Ludwig!" Jules pounced on her brother. "So where's Feli been? I haven't seen you with him today."

"Lovino has been walking him to classes." He said quietly.

"He's still on that?" She rolled her eyes. "He needs to get off his brother's dick already." Ludwig shook his head.

"I understand why he does it."

"I don't. It's like Lovi thinks that his brother is the only kid to get bullied." She shook her head and filed her nails. "You can't protect him forever."

"Jules, Feli has always gotten picked on. That's how we became friends." She smiled at him.

"You always have been such a sweet guy." She hugged him. "I'm gonna go find Marianne. She stayed the night with Arthur again and I haven't seen her all day."

"Ja." He muttered as she walked away.

"LUDWIG! Ciao! Ciao!" The sound of Feli's happy voice made Ludwig smile from ear to ear. He stood up and caught Feli as he jumped on him and spun him around. Ludwig set him on the ground and pulled his chin up to kiss him. He loved the way Feli's kiss always tasted like pasta, tomatoes, gelato, sweets, wine or coffee. This one was sweets. "What have you been eating?" Ludwig asked with a soft smile.

"Milano cookies!" He offered some to Ludwig who declined.

"Hey, cocksucker! Get a room!" One of his member team called. Ludwig tensed. Feliciano glanced at the guy before taking Ludwig's hand and sitting down. Ludwig felt Lovino kick his shin under the table, glaring at him. If only Lovino knew that guy wasn't talking to Feli, but him. He wondered what Lovino would say. There were people who called Feli names and who beat him up, but the football team only had eyes for him.

"Ve, do you want some pasta?" Feli asked. "Lovi made it and it's so yummy! He's the best cook ever. He even made the pasta and sauce from scratch! I brought you a bowl of it." Ludwig took it from him and glanced at Lovino who was staring at him with an anxious look on his face. He looked back at Feli who was happily enjoying it. Lovino was still staring, now nibbling his thumb. He hadn't touched the food in front of him. His brown eyes were bright. It made Ludwig uncomfortable. "Go ahead, try it. It's good." Feli said through a mouth full of food.

Lovino was getting fidgety. Ludwig took a bite and he felt like the world was crashing around him and the heavens were opening up. He swore the angels were singing. He had had Feli's cooking before, but this…this was magical. He dropped the fork in amazement.

"Oh what, you don't like my cooking? Give it back then!" Lovino's eyes were dark now. Ludwig grabbed the bowl away from him.

"Lovino…you…you…" He couldn't think of what to say. Lovino crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Spit it out, bastard. I don't have all day."

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted." Ludwig's eyes turned into saucers as he saw Lovino's eyes brighten up much like his brother's and a huge smile was on his face.

"Better than mine?" Feli asked.

"I'm sorry, Feli, but yes." Feli's face fell and he shrugged before eating some more. Ludwig glanced at Lovino hoping that he hadn't pissed him off. Instead he saw Lovino wiping tears away quickly.

"Aw, don't cry, Lovino." Feli said in a worried tone.

"Shut the hell up." He muttered the large grin still on his face as he ate.

* * *

"Finally I found you." Jules said in an annoyed tone as she found Marianne sitting with Izzie.

"Sorry, I made Arthur breakfast this morning and well…" Marianne smiled, laying her head on Izzie's shoulder. Izzie smiled at Jules.

"¡Hola!" Jules smiled. Izzie and Marianne were so awesome. She needed awesome friends. The girls stood up and hugged her.

"Have you guys seen Matthew?"

"No. Have you seen Lovino?"

"He's with my brother and Feli." Jules rolled her eyes.

"Guys, look." Marianne pointed to where Lovino and Matthew were talking at the picnic table where Ludwig was with Feli.

"You know Lovi isn't letting my brother be alone with Feli because of what happened at the concert?"

"What happened?" Marianne asked. Izzie looked down then back to Marianne.

"Well Feli told Ludwig he'd be back, right, and he wanted to talk to me about something he wanted to do for Lovino. Well this dick decides to jump Feli and because it was dark and crowded and the lights were flashing, Ludwig didn't see it until Feli was already hurt. Lovino found his brother bloody in the bathroom with Ludwig and almost knocked the shit out of him, but Feli begged him not to be mad. Of course Ludwig was so confused because you know when those two talk, it's all Italian. Well he didn't know what Feli was telling him, but he knew Lovino was calming down. And then Lovino just hugged Feli really tightly and took him out. He almost started crying inside the place."

"Ludwig said his eyes were all teary." Jules told Marianne.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, so Lovino called my brother crying and talked to him about it. I was with Ludwig when Lovino first called and Lovino sounded like a mess, so Ludwig sent me out of the room. I don't know what happened. All I know is that Ludwig now has rules and conditions for dating Lovino Vargas' little brother. Get this though, Ludwig is okay with it. He even defends Lovino now." Jules said.

"What? Where was I?" Marianne asked.

"Getting your brains fucked out by Kirkland." Izzie laughed.

"Oh my god, shut up." Marianne pushed her shoulder. "That wasn't until after we ate and watched a movie."

"Oh my god, Izzie! She sent me the funniest snap chat that night. So you know how Arthur is like this cooler than cool lead singer of a super cool punk band?"

"Uh huh."

"Well…" Jules leaned in. "He's a total dork."

"Yeah, he's really not cool at all." Marianne smiled as she painted her nails. "But I am so irrevocably in love with him." Izzie smiled at her friend. Jules was blindsided as Matthew grabbed her in a running hug. She yelped and smacked him while laughing before kissing him. Lovino winked at Izzie before taking her hand.

"Ciao bella." He smiled before leaned down and kissing her hand in a way that always caused Izzie's stomach to fill with butterflies. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly. His lip ring was cool against her lips. "How are you?" He asked with dreamy eyes.

"Muy bien." She smiled. "Wait, what about Feli?" He rolled his eyes.

"What about Feliciano?"

"I thought you weren't leaving him alone?" He rolled his eyes once more and pointed to the picnic table behind him where Alfie and Nat were sitting. They were being cute together while Feli was straddling Ludwig and making out with him quite passionately. Izzie tried to hide a smile.

"What?" He asked going to turn around before she kissed him again. She held each side of the collar of his jacket to keep him from turning around. She knew how much Feli wanted to jump Ludwig's bones. There were countless times he'd ask her to do something to distract Lovino so he and Ludwig could do whatever they wanted without him. Feli actually wanted her to convince Lovino to let them be alone so they could finally be together, but Lovino had found out and was on a mission to keep his brother pure.

"Lovi, you are so cute!" He squealed and hugged him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as she ruffled his hair. "Marianne isn't he so cute? I mean look at his cute brown hair and his slightly olive skin and his little hazel eyes! You know what I like most? That you are like a shade more olive than your brother." She smiled. "OH MY GOSH! You were so hot with eye liner. Can I put some on you? Marianne, eye liner."

"What the hell is going on back…" He tried to turn around, but she grabbed his face in her hands. If he turned around now, he was going to get an eye full of Ludwig's hands up Feli's shirt and Feli messing up Ludwig's hair with his hands while Alfie and Nat talked. Marianne and Jules were laughing. Matthew was looking between Lovino and Feli with an amused look.

"Stop it, Isabela! Get away from me!" She wouldn't let him go.

"Stop struggling or you'll make me stab you in the eye."

"I don't want any damn eyeliner on!" He shouted. She put her hands on her hips looking offended. His eyes got wide before he crossed his arms and scowled. He looked to the side.

"Well I told you that I didn't want any of your damn makeup."

"You let Nat put eyeliner on you? Do you like Nat more than me?" She started, hiding her smile as she looked back to where Feli and Ludwig were now on the grass by a tree, Ludwig on top of him, kissing him.

"No! I…I…" Lovino stammered.

Jules nudged Marianne. "He is so whipped." Marianne nodded her head and laughed. "And she is like the world's greatest wing woman to my brother and Feli." She said the last part a little too loudly on purpose. Lovino glanced at her.

"What?" Jules grabbed Marianne's arm as Lovino turned.

"LUDWIG, RUN, LITTLE BROTHER!" She called as loud as she could as Lovino cursed under his breath and started running toward him. Ludwig jumped off of Feli faster than any of the friends had thought possible before running away with Lovino tailing him.

"You are such a big mouth!" Izzie laughed playfully slapping Jules.

"Who says I just didn't want to mess with my brother?" Jules laughed. She watched as Ludwig got further and further from Lovino. "He does realize my brother is an athlete who runs six miles a day, right? And he's a little punk Italian kid who falls asleep in literally every class? There's no way he'll catch him."

They watched as Lovino stopped, bending over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath before shoving Alfie off the bench. "Oh shit, Mattie, you're little brother's gonna get it!" Jules laughed hugging Matthew's arm.

"He didn't do anything!" Matthew protested.

"That's precisely why Lovi is gonna kick his ass. This is awesome." Jules laughed. Alfie shoved Lovino back. Lovino was screaming at him and grabbed him by the shirt. Alfie put his hands up to block his face and Nat pushed Lovino. She started yelling at him as he backed away until he hit the tree his brother was still sitting by. She was in his face with a finger jabbing him.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt, your girlfriend bailing you out of a fight…that's just sad." Jules shook her head.

"Like Alfie would fight Lovi." Marianne scoffed.

"Why do you think Alfie wouldn't fight him?" Matthew asked.

"Because your brother has the sense to know that Lovino Vargas is spitfire who nobody can contain except for Feli or a girl because Lovino would never hit Feli or a girl." Marianne stated rolling her eyes. "Honestly Matthew, I thought you knew."

"Oh." Matthew mumbled.

"This is so entertaining. I crack myself up." Jules laughed hysterically. Lovino was pulling Feli to his feet and talking to him. They could hear his tone of voice just by having heard Lovino talk to his brother so many times. "Ugh, this is boring now." Jules sat down and pulled Matthew with her.

* * *

Jules and Ludwig burst into the front door. Ludwig had avoided Lovino successfully all day and even managed to get a goodbye kiss thanks to Feli begging Lovino until he got teary eyed and Lovino gave in. Feli was actually a master at making his eyes water now. It took him a few minutes, but he could manipulate Lovino with tears for almost anything. Ludwig had enjoyed lunch. Despite the taunts that were thrown at them and the guys mocking him in the locker room later that day, he didn't regret it at all. The best part was that Feli stayed safe.

Their father was sitting in the living room watching the news and their mother was folding laundry. It was almost 6:30 in the evening. Ludwig had had football practice and Jules had hung out with Matthew in the gym where the cheerleaders practiced like usual while she watched him sketch until Alfie and Ludwig were done.

"Guten tag! Is dinner ready? I'm starving." Jules asked throwing her bag on the floor.

"Almost." Their mother smiled at her. Ludwig sat on the couch.

"Hey, how was your day, Vati?" Lugwig asked, anxiety building in his chest. He felt his heart racing and his palms were sweaty. His dad just turned up the TV without looking at him. "How was your day, Mutti?" She got up and walked out of the room. Ludwig wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He never could, but especially not now. In the month since he told his parents he was gay and that he was dating Feli, they had not looked at or spoken to him. There had been yelling, a lot of yelling when he first told them. What he wouldn't give for yelling…

"Are you serious?" Jules rolled her eyes and stood in front of the TV. "Vati, Ludwig asked you how your day was."

"Julia, move."

"Nein! Talk to him!"

"Julia, what do you want?"

"I want you to stop ignoring your son."

"I don't have a son, Julia, now move." Ludwig got up and left the room. He couldn't take this much longer. He just needed to talk to Feli. He needed to hear his voice. He dialed and Lovino answered.

"Feliciano can't talk right now, you bastard. He's doing his damn homework." Ludwig couldn't deal with Lovino right now.

"Lovino, I just need to talk to him for a second, then I'll hang up."

"How about no? What's the big idea with what you pulled today?" Ludwig felt the frustration building in him and pushing the tears of anger and pain and frustration to sting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lovino. I…" His voice caught in his throat. "I _need_ to talk to Feli."

"Can it wait?" Lovino sounded annoyed.

"NO! NO I CANNOT WAIT! GIVE YOUR BROTHER THE DAMN PHONE RIGHT NOW!" Ludwig was shaking and tried to calm himself down. "Please Lovino." He whispered.

"Ludvi?" He heard that sweet voice and he smiled.

"H-hi Feli. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Are you okay? Lovino looks worried."

"Um…yeah. I'm fine." He couldn't bring himself to tell Feli what he was dealing with at home and with the football team. He doubted that Feli would even understand about his home life. He had been there when Feli told Lovino and though he didn't know Italian, he understood enough to know that Lovino told him he was his little brother and he loved him. Of course that had been how Jules had reacted. She didn't even seem surprised. Neither one of them did. He felt guilty thinking that Feli was lucky that he only had Lovino to tell.

"Ve…okay. Ti amo!"

"Ich liebe dich auch." He heard Lovino say something.

"Lovi says I need to finish my homework if you're okay."

"Ja…okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay! Ciao!"

"Auf Wiedersehen." Ludwig hugged the phone to his chest. He heard a knock on the door and Jules came in. She hugged him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No." He whispered. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"They're such ass hats."

"I talked to Feli."

"Oh yeah?" He nodded.

"He always makes me happy even when I do have to go through Lovino to get to him."

"Have you talked to him about all this?"

"Nein. He doesn't need to know."

"He understands this more than I do."

"He doesn't, Jules. You know who he had to tell? Lovino. That's it. And tell me did anyone see Lovino taking Feli telling something about himself negatively? And it's not like he even had to tell anyone. It was obvious. Our friends, they weren't surprised. You know who he deals with? Strangers and asshole kids who barely know him. He didn't lose a single friend. I lost the vast majority of mine. He didn't lose his parents."

"Ludvi…he did. So did Lovino. If you can't talk to Feli, talk to Lovino. Lovi was older, so he feels it more. You can tell by looking at the guy and being around him that he's still fucked from that. You can look at the way he is with Feli too. He's still that terrified, scared, sad, broken little kid from my third grade class. I know you guys aren't friends, but it's worth talking to him. I'm sure if you explain the situation, he'd be willing to talk. He's really sweet if you get past the front he puts up. It wasn't the same way. They can't ever get their parents back. You can. They're just mad."

"I don't think Lovino would ever talk to me. I can't talk to Feli. I can't…he'll be sad. I can't make him sad."

"Then talk to Lovi. If he says no, I'll get Nat or Izzie to make him. Now let's got eat." She smiled and pulled him behind her.

* * *

**_Please let me know what you think! Sorry about last chapter being wrong. =p_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, Roseville High, are you rrrrrrreeeeeeaaaaaddddddyyyy?!" Alfred called enthusiastically into the microphone. The school gym was full of students for the Homecoming Pep Rally. The football team was seated in the center while the band played one side and the cheerleaders were in their formation on the other side. The gym cheered as the cheerleaders shook their poms and other did flips. "So as everyone knows, this is the hero speaking. I promise you that tonight will be no different. I will be sure that this team, the Roseville Jackets, will crush the Ravens!" More cheering.

Arthur nudged Nat as they sat in the gym. "You would seriously rather date that guy than me?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up, Arthur. You're dating Marianne."

"So?"

"I am not that kind of a girl, Artie." She rolled her eyes and let out a yell as Alfred said something else about the football team winning that she hadn't heard.

"Natalya, seriously." Arthur said. "Look at him. He's such a tool."

"He's not. He's a bit of a dork, but not a tool."

"He calls himself the hero, Nat."

"So? You call yourself the band." Lovino choked on his water next to her as he laughed.

"Shut up, Vargas!" Arthur punched in him the arm and Lovino punched him back.

"Boys, boys, boys! For the love of God, stop it. Don't act like children. I am trying to watch my boyfriend pep up the entire school about a stupid football game okay?"

"You hate football." Arthur smirked putting his arm around her. She pushed him off.

"Yeah, I do. But I love Alfred and so what's important to him is important to me. That's how relationships worked. Speaking of which, your French pen-up girlfriend is over there bending in all kinds of ways to get your weird hormone crazed teenaged boy self all in a tizzy, so leave me alone."

"Natalya, please! All I'm asking is for one night."

"That's it. Feli, switch places with me." She pulled the younger Italian over his brother and scooted to the other side of Lovino.

"Oh my god, Nat! You're two people away from me, so I guess that means you I can't talk to you."

"Will you shut the hell up?" Lovino snapped. "She said she doesn't want to cheat on her damn boyfriend and she doesn't want to fuck you. So shut the hell up."

"Why don't you mind your bloody business?"

"Why don't you learn to fucking no means no? And for fuck sake, cuss properly if you're going to do it!" Arthur rolled his eyes and went back to watching Alfred who was now going on about the record of the team.

"Grazie, Lovi!" Nat said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered sipping his water. Nat laid her head on Lovino's shoulder and watched as the cheerleaders danced around.

"Lovi, this is weird." She said sitting up suddenly.

"What?" He asked.

"We're dating really popular people. We're punks. We're supposed to be like at the bottom of this stupid hierarchy. We're supposed be being shoved into lockers and mocked. But you're both dating head cheerleaders and I'm dating the football captain."

"I don't give a fuck. I think about it this way, we destroyed that social norm." He gave her a smile. He threw an arm around her shoulders. "We fucked up their infrastructure. If that isn't what fucking punk is about, I don't know what is." She smiled and hugged him.

"You've got ideas." He laughed and shook his head.

"No, what really happened is that we were friends before all this shit. This whole thing about being cool and not cool and who gets to be at the top and who doesn't…that shit is so stupid. Like think about it, Nat. Who says someone is more important than another? High school doesn't fucking matter. Who's who…it doesn't matter. All I know is this, I'm in love with Isabel Fernandez Carriedo. What she is or what I am, that doesn't matter. What matters is she's the sweetest damn girl I've ever known in my life."

"Lovi! You're so cute!" She kissed his cheek again. He blushed and shook his head.

"No, I'm really not."

"MAKE SOME NOISE!"Alfred bellowed. Nat jumped and screamed before sitting back down and looking at her one of her best friends.

"Can you keep a secret?" Lovino asked after a few minutes of watching the pep rally. Nat glanced at him.

"Hi, I'm Nat. I'm your best friend."

"Right." He smiled and leaned over to mutter in her ear.

"I think I'm going to marry Izzy."

"What?" He nodded.

"I just feel it. Not any time soon of course, but one day." She threw her arms around him causing him to spill his drink. "What the hell, Nat?" He exclaimed. Feli laughed and took the water out of his brother's hand and drinking some of it.

"What the hell, Feliciano!" He grabbed it back. "Get you own damn water."

"But I'm thirsty!" Feli whined.

"Fine." Lovino handed it to him.

"Thirsty for Ludwig's D." Arthur laughed. Lovino grabbed his shirt accidentally knocking Feli backward against the person behind him.

"You shut the hell up!"

"You know it's true, though." Arthur laughed. Lovino shook him.

"Take it back."

"Fratello?" Feli interrupted, his cheeks red. Lovino sighed and let go of Arthur's shirt and sat back.

"What?"

"What if…what if…" Lovino narrowed his eyes. "What if I do want to do more with Ludwig?" He said his voice getting softer with every word. Lovino just got up and walked out of the gym. Nat looked at Arthur and Feli.

"Um…that was weird." She said. Feli was looking at his shoes.

"Dude, Feli, if you want to fuck or be fucked or whatever, do it. He's your brother, not your mom or dad." Arthur said. "And shit, even if he were, it's your body and your life. You need to make your own choices."

"But…"

"No, buts Feli. He's not the boss of you."

"He is." Feli said looking up at Arthur. "He's all of that." Nat felt a pain in her heart knowing instantly what Feli meant.

"What?" Arthur asked confused.

"Lovino is my brother, but he's also been my mom and dad, so he's the boss of me. He's also my best friend." Feli played with the water bottle. Nat hugged him.

"Feli, how is he your mom or dad? He's like literally three years older than you. You have the same birthday, so it's exactly three years."

"How long have you known Lovi?" Feli asked with narrowed eyes.

"Since I moved here from England when I was ten." Feli and Nat exchanged a glance.

"What?"

"Do you know about our parents?" Arthur nodded.

"They died when you were little kids and now your grandpa takes care of you guys. What you don't think I don't know one of my best friends?" He said with a laugh.

"No, actually." Feli said. "Our grandpa doesn't live here. He hasn't since Lovino was ten. We spend the summers and breaks with him in Italy, but the rest of the year…"

"It was a little before you moved here." Nat told Arthur. She remembered it still remembered the way Lovino had acted the day his grandfather told him he was leaving and going back to Italy. She was in the grade below him, but she had known him from their music lesson and his parents had set up play dates where her parents. They had thought it would be good because she was in the middle of the two boys.

"Since then Lovi has taken care of me. I was seven, so I didn't question it."

"I didn't know it was that long he'd been babysitting your ass. But still how does that have anything to do with you doing what you want with your boyfriend? Why do you need his permission?"

"I love my fratello." Feli smiled at Arthur.

"I don't get you." Arthur mumbled. Nat looked back to the pep rally. It was all so festive. "You can love your brother and still have sex if that's what you want."

"Arthur, shut up." Nat glared at him. "Don't let anyone mess with him or Lovino will skin your ass." She motioned to Feli.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"To find Lovino."

"I bet you'd let Lovi fuck you." Arthur murmured.

"Oh yes, he's actually my first choice after Alfie. Too bad you're last on the list. Actually you're not on the list. Sucks." She shrugged and rolled her eyes before making her way down the bleachers. Alfred was sitting in front of her. She blew a kiss to him and he caught it before sending one back to her. She smiled. He was so sweet.

* * *

She found Lovino sitting under the bleachers hugging his knees with his face buried in his arms. She sat next to him and laid her head against his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her and she was shocked to see tears running down his face. "Lovi, Lovi what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." He said wiping his eyes.

"You can talk to me."

"It's not right. It's not fair."

"What?"

"That I have to do this by myself. I'm only eighteen. I hate that I can't just be his brother. You know what a big brother is supposed to do when his little brother wants to get laid? He's supposed to give him condoms and lube and explain stuff to him. I can't do that. All I can think is he's only fifteen. He's too young. I just see him as that scared five year old Feli from the night our parents died who got out of the car and ran to me and wouldn't talk and wouldn't let go. What if…what if he does this and he gets hurt? I can't live with myself if I allow him to get hurt. And I can't stand the thought of that bastard touching my fratellino and defiling him. It makes me sick that he wants to."

"Lovi, guess what?" He looked at her flicked his hair out of his eyes. "You are his big brother. You're protective of him and that's a big brother thing. The only thing I can see is that you're thinking like a big brother who has a little sister instead of a little brother. My brother hates that I'm dating, but he's away at college and I'll never dare tell him who my boyfriend is. I think the reason that big brothers of little sisters are the way they are is because they know how guys' minds work and they know that guys are dicks, so because Feli likes guys maybe that's why you think this way."

"What the fuck? Are you saying that I think of Feliciano as a girl? What the hell? He's just gay, Nat. He's not a fucking chick just because he's gay." He said defensively. "I mean if he wants to be a girl, fuck it. Let him do what makes him happy, but he's not."

"That's not what I was saying, Lovi. I'm saying you know how guys' minds work and you don't want your brother to be taken advantage of."

"Fratellino knows how guys minds work too. Again, he's a fucking dude. Hence how he's _gay_. You know a dude who likes dudes?"

"Look sorry, I even tried, Lovino." She stood up. "But while I know what you're doing is admirable. I think it's fucking crazy how obsessed you are with controlling your brother's choices. I understand that you feel responsible for him, but even parents understand that when a kid gets to a certain age, you need to let them make their own choices." She started to walk away.

"I want to move back to Italy." He said suddenly. She turned around and looked at him. "I long for that beautiful motherland so much it hurts. I want to move back, but I can't leave him here and I can't take him with me. And I don't know what to do." He brushed tears away and looked at her. "I'm his fucking brother, Natty. I'm not our parents. I'm his brother!" He started crying hard, but not quite sobs. Nat knelt down in front of him. "I'm so scared to mess up, Nat."

"Lovi..." She hugged him.

"I'm about to graduate high school and I'm fucking worried about what I'm going to do about him. I'm supposed to be planning my future. I should be able to make the decision to move back to Italy and not think twice."

"Lovi, you know what? You're the best brother in the entire world, you know that? Feli seriously admires you and loves you like crazy."

"I know." He stood up and brushed the tears off his face. "I'm sorry I fucking acted like a baby. Wow, I want to punch myself in the face." He forced a laugh. Nat hugged his arm.

"Let's go back to the pep rally and see our loves. And loosen up on Feli. You're going to make yourself sick if you don't."

* * *

Nat found her group of friends under the bleachers at the Homecoming game. Feliciano had his cheek painted with Ludwig's jersey number in the school colors of black and purple with Ludwig's letter jacket. She was wearing Alfie's letter jacket. She smiled that he'd convinced Lovino to let him wear it. "Sup fellas?" She asked, pouncing on Lovino's back and giggling as he almost fell over.

"Shit, Nat, you're gonna kill me." Lovino scowled. She gave pouted at him. He shook his head with a small smile before hugging her. She was sure to kiss his cheeks before greeting his brother in the same manner. It was something she tried to make a point to do with Lovino and Feliciano. She knew how much their culture meant to them, especially Lovi.

"I'm glad you got to wear you babe's jacket. We totally are getting this dating athletes thing down." She said to Feli adjusting the collar.

"I still think it's a stupid idea." Lovino muttered. Arthur gave his agreement. She wrapped an arm around Arthur's neck.

"Are you done being a horny fuck?" She asked him with smile.

"He's never done." Lovino laughed.

"Lovi's got you there." Arthur said giving her a fake apologetic look. Nat shrugged and pushed him away from her.

"No hug for you." She pounced on Lovino again.

"How does Alfie not dump you? If Marianne was all over a guy like you are with Lovino, she'd be gone so fast."

"See I was thinking the same thing about why she doesn't kick your ACTUAL cheating whore ass to the curb. I can't believe you don't have all kinds of STD's. You're like one of those little test tube experiments where they go swab something and see what they culture off of it." She shuddered.

"Marianne doesn't know." Feli said sipping his iced latte.

"Obviously." Nat smirked. "Okay, losers, let's go find a place to sit so Feli and I can watch our boyfriends kick ass and you two can watch your girlfriends be sexy." She grabbed Feli's hand and led him to the bleachers. Arthur and Lovino followed.

Arthur and Lovino talked while Feli and Nat cheered Alfie and Ludwig. Someone shoved Feli and Lovino jumped up. Arthur grabbed him. "Will you chill out? Feli is okay." Lovino was struggling against Arthur. "If you fight them here, you'll get arrested and I will not have my guitarist getting arrested before we play our gig!"

Feli had sat down again and was chewing on his fingernails. Nat felt her blood boil. Nat turned around to see two guys laughing.

"Hey, guys." She smiled sweetly.

"H-hi." They smiled at her.

"So did you two push my friend here?" She asked pulling her hair into a bun so that her shirt came up a bit to reveal her stomach. Lovino had stopped struggling and was watching to see what she was up to.

"Aw, come on baby, I was only messing with him. I didn't mean any harm." She let out a flirty laugh.

"So you were the one who pushed him?" He shrugged and winked at her. "You know what, you're right. It's kind of fun to mess with people as long as you don't mean any harm right?" They nodded.

"See I knew you'd get it." Nat pulled one of the guy to her like she was going to kiss him. He closed his eyes and she punched him in the crotch before shoving him against his friend.

"What the hell?" The friend asked.

"Oh come on, baby, I was only messing with him. I didn't mean any harm." She batted her eye lashes at them innocently. "Now if you both wouldn't mind, my friend here and I would like you two to let us cheer on our boyfriends in a game that we don't care about, but they happen to love or you could get lost because if you don't I have a whole lot of ways to mess with you without meaning harm." She glared at them, her dark eyeliner intensifying the daggers she was shooting at them. They held up their hands and nodded before moving.

"Holy shit…" Lovino gasped with a heavier accent than usual. She smiled at him and sat down.

"Can you sound anymore Italian?" Arthur laughed.

"Si, posso." Lovino muttered. "Natty, you're a beast!"

"It's because guys don't want to admit a girl beat them up, so I can pretty much do what I want." She smiled and laid her head on Feli's shoulder.

"How do you and Feli still have accents if you moved here when you were so little?" Arthur asked.

"We barely speak English, idiota."

"Your English is very good." Romano rolled his eyes.

"I mean we don't speak English if we're not at school."

Nat and Feli jumped up as Ludwig threw the ball to Alfie who made the winning touchdown. They jumped up and down yelling happily for the two, but neither caring that the team had just won.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfie was high fiving everyone in the locker room after the game. He was so happy. "We did it! Boo ya!" He fist bumped a couple of the guys. "Dude, Ludwig, bruh, you totally saved us out there! I couldn't have made that touchdown without that arm." He gave him a fist bump and bro hug. Ludwig smiled at him only glancing at I'm before gluing his eyes back to the floor.

"Ja. Thanks, Alfie." Alfie leaned against the locker next to his friend.

"So are you taking Feli to the dance tomorrow night?" Ludwig bit the inside of his lip and glanced back up at his friend.

"No. I don't think that'd be a good idea. I mean, he really wants to go, but…"

"Don't you fucking look at me, faggot!" One of his teammates shoved him hard against the locker. Alfie grabbed the guy and shoved him up against the lockers.

"You don't treat your team members like that!" He yelled in the guy's face.

"Come on, Alfie, he was looking at me."

"Why because you're sooooo attractive? Is that why you get shot down by every girl you ask out?"

"You're dating that weird goth chick." The guy told him.

"You're right I am. She's super great. She's pretty much everything, smart, kind, funny, drop dead gorgeous. Even if she wasn't, I have a girlfriend and you can't get one."

"Come on, Alfie, do you have a crush as this faggot?"

"Why are you so threatened by him? You think he likes you. Let's ask him. Ludwig," Ludwig tensed up. "Do you think Thompson here is a sexy piece of man meat?"

"Alfie…" Ludwig said quietly staring into his locker.

"Just answer the question. Rate Thompson here. One to ten. One being the lowest. Ten being like Ryan Gosling or Johnny Depp or whoever they said is the sexiest man alive."

"I don't want to do that." Ludwig said softly. Thompson had broken away from Alfie and pinned Ludwig against the locker.

"I knew you thought I was attractive." He pulled his arm back.

"FOUR!" Ludwig shouted shielding his face.

"What?" The guy asked bringing his arm down.

"Four on a good day." Ludwig muttered staring at the ground.

"Four? What's your scale?" The guy asked.

"The one Alfie said. Scale of one to ten."

"And I'm only a four?" Thompson asked with a hurt voice.

"Ja." Ludwig mumbled trying to look anywhere and everywhere he could without being accused of checking out his team.

"And what's your boyfriend?"

"Nine."

"You think he's better looking than me?"

"Obviously." Alfie laughed obnoxiously and pushed the hurt boy away from his friend. "You're so outta line." Alfie said.

"Ludwig…" Thompson looked down then back up. "What's wrong with me? Is it my hair cut? Is it my clothes? Is it because I didn't get braces in middle school?"

"Thompson, I just don't find you attractive." Ludwig muttered.

"Aw, is Thompson in love with Ludi?" Another guy laughed. "Are you going to be his new boyfriend, Thompson?" A few other team members made kissing faces at him.

"Guys, shut up!" Alfie yelled. "We have to be changed when the coach comes in!" A couple more guys shoved Ludwig around and he endured silently their taunts. Alfie sat next to him on the bench.

"Dude, don't let them get to you. They're just trying to make you mad."

"You know, Alfie, I could take them. You know I could. I just can't…can't be mean to people who were once my brothers, ya know? I'm just hoping they'll stop and we'll be brothers again. I have another two years of this."

Alfie sat next to his friend quietly thinking. He hated that his friend was being treated this way, that he felt this way. "Dude, you have to go to Homecoming with Feli." Alfie said.

"I can't, Alfie."

"You can. You have to. Do you think anyone is going to accept you if you don't accept yourself first? You love Feli. I mean not only has he been your boyfriend for two years, but he's been your best friend since you met him ten years ago during your ESL pull out." Alfie was happy to see his friend smile a big toothy grin.

"He was so cute. He didn't know any English at all, but we still became friends. He'd talk to me in Italian and I'd just nod and pretend I knew what he was saying."

"You have to take him to Homecoming. It's his first Homecoming! You know how important this is."

"I don't know. I just…I don't feel ready, Alfie."

"You know here's what I don't get about you. You are in the closet, like way in the closet, like you're playing in the snow with the centaurs far in the closet, dude, but you're always with this kid who's never ashamed to hide who he is. And you've said you wished you could be like Feli since like middle school when someone called him gay and he was like, 'Si!' all happy like there was no issue with it because you wanted to be you. Well you are out, but you're still playing with the centaurs, Lud." Alfred patted his friend on the shoulder as everyone gathered for the meeting with the coach.

* * *

Nat, Feli, Lovino, Arthur, Matthew and Jules were waiting by the fence for the football team and cheerleading to come out of the gym. Matthew and Jules were being sickeningly cute. Nat thought about how weird it would be if things worked out with all of them. She knew the odds were against them since they were only in high school, but Matthew would be her brother which would make Jules her sister which would make Ludwig her brother meaning that Feli and Lovino would also be her brothers and Izzie would be her sister. Also Roderich would be her cousin and so would Liza. It was like this huge connection that Arthur and Marianne weren't part of.

Nat was talking to Arthur about that night's gig which they needed to be leaving for soon. "So are you sure it's okay to do two covers?" Nat asked playing with her hair.

"Yeah. I mean, it's just a small thing at someone's house for a postgame party. If we were playing a club, no." Lovino was leaning against the fence with arms crossed, his eyes kept closing. "Lovi, wake your ass up!" Arthur yelled. He opened his eyes and groaned.

"I need a siesta!" He whined. Feli laughed and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Can I have some money to get a snack? I'll get you something."

"Feliciano, you know there will be food at the party." He said without opening his eyes. Ludwig grabbed Feli from behind before quickly turning him to face him before picking him in a hug and spinning him around. Feli was laughing as he put him and down and kissed him. He backed him against the fence and started making out him, running his hands down Feli's sides. Feli had his arms wrapped around the German boy's neck tightly. Lovino opened his eyes and jumped away disgusted that his brother was being violated right next him.

"Hey! What's the big idea, bastard!" He yelled. Ludwig looked at him.

"The big idea is I'm done playing in the snow with centaurs." Lovino gave him a confused look.

"Okay, I don't understand you."

"Feliciano Vargas, will you do me the honors of being my date to the Homecoming dance tomorrow night? Dinner before?" Nat smiled as Feli had a huge smile on his face.

"You mean it?"

"Ja."

"YES! Aw, Lovi, can I? Can I? Please? Please? Can I? Please, Lovi?" He asked jumping up and down with his brother's hands in his. Lovino took a deep breath.

"Si." Lovino scowled, but Nat knew that he had wanted to go with Izzie. He just didn't want to leave his brother alone.

"Grazie, fratello!" He hugged his brother tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Ew, you're getting that bastard's spit all over my face!" Lovino said pushing his brother away and wiping his face with his shirt. Nat watched as Feli happily kissed Ludwig again.

"You look really good in my jacket." Ludwig said adjusting it on Feli. Lovino was still trying to disinfect his face.

"Does anyone have hand sanitizer?" She laughed and Matthew handed him some which he poured on his face.

She felt arms slip around her waist and she turned to greet Alfie. "Baby, you did so well! You won the game!"

"I know. I am the hero of the team! Oh so are we still on for the movie before the dance tomorrow?" She nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"So just to let you know, my brother had to be an ass wad and he's bringing Jules to our date. So it'll be a double date." Alfie pouted.

"Well that's okay. I like Matthew and Jules."

"But you're supposed to like me more." He whined.

"I do like you more, you dork." She laughed and kissed him. She noticed that Marianne had missed no time in shoving her tongue down Arthur's throat. She really didn't understand their dynamics. Marianne literally gave him anything and everything he wanted, but he still whored around with any groupie girl that wanted him. She saw Lovino and Izzie being cuter than kittens.

"Why does your cheek tastes bad, tesoro?" She asked.

"Fratellino kissed me after making out with his bastard. So I doused myself in Purell."

"Aw, poor baby." She laughed and kissed him.

* * *

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my very lovely girlfriend. I love you, ma belle." He winked at Marianne who blew him a kiss. Nat rolled her eyes. It made her sick that Arthur did this to her. Arthur started snapping his fingers in the air. "_She keeps her Moet et Chandon in her pretty cabinet. 'Let them eat cake' she says just like Marie Antoinette."_ A few girls squealed.

Marianne's jaw dropped and she grabbed Izzie's arm. Nat admired Lovino's guitar solo for a moment. She looked around for Matt and Jules. They had to be there soon. The night was almost over. They decided to do two covers tonight and Arthur saved them for the end. She was relieved as she saw Matt standing at the edge of the area that the person throwing the party had designated for the band.

Marianne jumped on Arthur with a hug kiss when he finished the song. He threw is bass so that it was hanging on the strap over his back as they made out. Nat tapped her drum sticks at them. They pulled apart and Marianne went back to Izzie.

"Okay, so for our next song, as I told you all, we are going to be another cover. The song is 'Here's to Never Growing Up' by Avril Lavigne, Punk Princess."

"THAT'S A GIRL SONG, KIRKLAND!" Some guy yelled laughing.

"Well a girl did sing, it yes. But don't you say I would do a rather good job of it?"

"GAY!" Arthur shook his head and looked back at Nat. He had a huge smile on his face. It was working how they had planned.

"Okay, okay, I got this." Nat said jumping as Lovino gestured for Matt to get on the drums.

_"SINGING RADIOHEAD AT THE TOP OF OUR LUNGS WITH THE BOOMBOX BLARING AS WE'RE FALLING IN LOVE! GOT A BOTTLE OF WHATEVER BUT IT'S GETTING US DRUNK! SINGING HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP!" _She belted out.

"YEAH! NAT!" Alfie yelled and sent her a thumbs up and a high five. She sent a high five back. She threw her hand in the air and started rock out. She danced as she sang the verse; she and Alfie were winking at each other and being cute. She gave him a heart with her hands as she sang, "We're falling in love." Lovino and Arthur stood on either side of her, with their backs to her. The three sang together, "We don't give a fuck!" The three flipped quickly held up their middle fingers causing a break in the music as the boys stopped playing for a second.

"Kiss my ass!" Lovino shouted as she put the mic to him. She threw an arm around him and kissed his cheek before going back to making faces with Alfred. The next, "Kiss my ass" was for Arthur to take. She hugged him and danced around some more. At the very end, Lovino and Arthur put their instruments behind them and Nat grabbed him both around the necks as the three sang, "Here's to never growing up!"

"Thank you! You guys have been so amazing. Thank you so much!" Nat said handing the mic back to Arthur.

"If you liked what you saw, we are The Rotten Tomatoes! Contact this gentleman on the drums, Matthew Williams, if you'd like to book us. He's our manager. Okay, thanks again. Everyone be safe driving home."

People continued to cheer as Alfie, Marianne and Izzie came up to them. Marianne didn't waste time. She grabbed Arthur to her and they went at tonsil hockey. Alfie hugged Nat.

"You were totally great up there! I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Well I can." She laughed and breathed on his glasses to fog them up. They both started laughing and he kissed her softly.

* * *

**_I hope the wait wasn't too long. Things are pretty hectic with me right now. I have a lot of the written already, so it's a matter of uploading. If it's been to long, just message me. I may have forgotten. I hope y'all like this chapter._**


	7. Chapter 7

Alfie and Nat were sitting on the couch with a full cushion between them watching a movie that Nat had picked called _The Last Will and Testament of Rosalind Leigh_. She loved horror. Alfie's mom kept walking through the room to make sure that Alfie and Nat were at the appropriate distance apart. Matthew and Jules were on the love seat. Matthew had his legs crossed and Jules was laying with her head in his lap.

Cindy Jones loved Jules. She found Jules to be innocent. After all, she was a preacher's daughter. She wasn't going to seduce her son into bed. Nat on the other hand, well, Cindy just didn't approve of her baby boy dating such a deviant. She didn't approve of her heavy eyeliner nor did she care for her constantly different colored hair. The girl's lip piercing, gauged ears and pierced up cartilage was not comforting. She disliked the girl's black clothes and military boots. The girl was simply bad news, but she was polite and Cindy was not about to push her son into the arms of a harlot by forbidding him to see her.

Cindy, a wild child back in her day, wanted a different life for her sons. She had gotten pregnant with Matthew only to have his father leave when she told him. She started dating Alfie's father, Asher, when Matthew was only a month old. When Matthew was a year old, she found herself pregnant with Alfred and was surprised when the man proposed to her. Asher was a good man. He raised and loved Matthew as his own despite him being another man's child. He never differentiated between the two. He never acknowledged that Matthew wasn't related to him by blood. Matthew never called him anything but Dad by request of Asher himself. In return, Asher always referred to Matthew as his son. Asher would get mad when the boys fought and either one of them brought up that they were only half related. It led with both boys getting grounded.

"Do you two need any snacks?" Cindy asked.

"No, Mom. We're cool." Alfred smiled.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yes, ma'am." Nat smiled politely.

"Cindy, come back in the kitchen. The boys will be fine."

"I am just trying to be hospitable, Asher."

"You're doing a fine job. Don't worry, they're being chaperoned by Matt and Julia."

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." She leaned over. "I don't want grandchildren at this age, Ash."

"OH MY GOD, MOM! STOP IT!" Alfred snapped, annoyed. Asher and Cindy both smacked their son.

"Do not speak to your mother like that!"

"Don't give me that attitude!"

Matthew snickered. Alfred glared at him and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up!"

"Make me." Matthew challenged. Alfie motioned to his brother that he was watching him.

"Boys, behave!" Cindy snapped. While their parents' backs were turned Matthew flipped Alfred off and made faces at him trying to get his brother mad and watch him get in trouble again.

Matthew and Alfred always tried to get each other in trouble and fighting with one another. It usually ended with Alfred hurt and Matthew laughing, though since Alfred was started to catch up and gain on his brother in size and strength now that he was sixteen, so when they physically fought, either one could win. Despite the fighting expected of brothers, they loved each other and were quite close. Alfred told his brother everything and Matthew was always happy to listen to his little brother.

"Matt, I swear to God…" Again Alfred was smacked and chastised.

"Don't you dare swear on the Lord!" Cindy smacked. Alfred rolled his eyes. His parents had a spiritual awaking when he had been five and were serious about their faith.

"But Mom, he's provoking me!" Matthew smirked at his brother, satisfied that he'd gotten his brother to get mad enough to get in deeper trouble.

"I don't care." Matthew pointed and silently laughed at his brother.

"Mom, look at him!"

"Alfred Jones, do not talk back to me or you will be grounded and Nat will be going home." Alfred sighed and glared at his brother.

"Come on, Cindy. Let's leave them alone." Asher led his wife back to the kitchen. She went slowly. Asher turned around. "You two better behave. You're brothers, start getting along and acting like it." The boys both rolled their eyes.

"Isn't fighting what brothers are supposed to do?" Jules asked after the parents had gone into the kitchen. Matthew nodded.

"It's because we love each that we fight." He told her. She shrugged.

"Ludwig and I barely fight."

"That's because your brother isn't annoying." Alfie muttered.

"Oh and you're not?" Matt laughed. "My life was grand before you started talking. Now you never shut up and he's fucking annoying as shit."

"Well…well…well…" Alfie couldn't find anything to say back. Jules laughed.

"Alfie, I swear if you don't shut the fuck up and let me watch this damn movie in peace…" Nat warned. He huffed and sank down into the couch with his arms crossed. Matthew made a whipping sound. Alfie jumped up and Nat pulled him back down. "I don't have this at my house, so you better behave so I don't get sent home!"

"Fine. Matt, if you don't leave me alone, I'm telling Mom and Dad about your 'extracurricular activities.'" Alfie put air quotes when he said extracurricular. Matthew froze.

"You wouldn't…" The younger teen raised his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't I?" Matthew's eyes widened and he closed his mouth and stared at the screen. He couldn't let his parents find out he smoked weed…a lot of weed. Alfie smiled, relishing that he had won this battle. Jules looked up at Matthew.

"You're seriously going to let your _little _brother win?"

"I'd get shipped to military school." He hissed. Jules eyes got huge.

"You're eighteen though."

"So? I don't want to lose my allowance."

"You work…and Lovi pays you for being a manager."

"He pays me in food. Plus the money I make from work is going toward paying for art school."

"I can't get over the fact that you are eighteen and your parents still give you allowance. I can't get over the fact that your parents are unknowingly paying for your ganja." He smirked at her and winked.

"I know how to work the system, pretty lady." He laughed and kissed her.

The four teens watched the movie in silence. Every twenty minutes or so, Cindy would come in to make sure everything was PG between Alfred and Nat using the excuse of offering sweets, beverages and snacks. Alfie didn't like scary movies, so he welcomed the interruptions. He was hugging his knees to his chest watching the movie through his fingers. Nat glanced over and snickered. Suddenly The Darkness was shown and Alfie screamed and jumped over to Nat shaking violently and huddling against her.

"Alfie, it's okay." Nat laughed hugging him. He looked up at her, tears in his terrified eyes.

"I-I-It's not funny!" He said hiding his face against her again. She kissed the top of his head. Matthew and Jules were snickering on the love seat and Jules whispered something to Matt to cause him to howl with laughter.

"Is everything alright? Do you need…" Cindy stopped and stared at Nat and Alfie. Her jaw tensed. "Natalya, Julia, you both need to be leaving." Cindy said firmly. Nat's eyes got wide as she pushed Alfred back and stood up.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Jones." She said.

"You need to leave, Natalya. I have rules in my home and I expect them to be followed." Nat wanted to smack the woman, but instead nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I understand. Bye, Alfie." She didn't dare hug him. "Thank you so much for your hospitality ma'am." Nat said and walked toward the door. She opened it and waited by Jules' car. Nat hated her boyfriend's mother. She made it very obvious that she didn't like Nat and pretended to be sweet. Jules skipped out a few minutes later.

"Alfie's getting yelled out big time. The poor kid is scared out of his mind from that movie and he's getting yelled at for breaking a pointless rule. Like I'm pretty sure if you two were going to be bumping uglies, you wouldn't be doing it on the couch in front of Matt and me with their parents in the next room." Jules said as they got in the car.

"I know." Nat sighed. "Was she ever like that with you and Matt?" Jules laughed.

"I'm their preacher's daughter. They think I'm a saint." Jules smiled sweetly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "My parents are asleep. Want to get drunk and annoy my brother?"

"Do I ever say no?" Nat smirked.

"I say we try to give him a makeover like when we were kids." Nat laughed.

"YES!"

"You haven't been over since he came out…have you?" Jules glanced at Nat.

"No. You haven't invited me." Jules cursed under her breath.

"Things aren't good and I'm going to warn you now."

"What? What happened?"

"You know my parents have always been stern and old fashioned and narrow minded. Well…they heard it from someone at church. Everyone who had a kid in high school knew about it and they told everyone and it was just this stupid web of gossip that got back to our parents. One day Feli had come over for Sunday dinner. It wasn't uncommon or anything. Feli's come over so many times since they became friends. Our parents loved him. Well this day, our parents were really quiet and the air was really tense. Neither I nor Lud knew what was going on, but we knew something was wrong so we were careful and quiet. Feli, never really one to sense the mood, was going on about his grandfather wanting to come see him and Lovi and about Italy. Then my dad just yelled at Feli. He…" Jule ran hand through her hair. "He was like, 'Will you shut up, you damn queer!' That pissed me off. It was just so weird because like they had known about Feli for years and never were rude to him about it. So I was like, 'Vatti!' And he told me to shut up too. So the room was like eerily quiet and he set his fork down and he glared at Ludwig, who wouldn't look up and he wasn't moving because he knew then that our dad knew. Then our dad asked him in this really weird voice and tone, 'Is it true, boy?' to Ludwig. When he didn't say anything, he yelled at Feli to get out and he wasn't allowed to wait inside for Lovino to pick him up."

"That doesn't sound like your parents." Nat said softly.

"And like after Feli left…" Jules let out a shuddering breath. "Our dad asked Ludwig again, 'Are you a fucking faggot?' My brother had just stared at the table with tears in his eyes. We both jumped as our father slammed the table and he demanded that Ludwig answer him. Ludwig had looked him in the eye and in the steadiest, most confident voice I had ever heard he was like, 'Nein, Vatti. I'm gay and I'm in love with my best friend.' Our mother slapped him and our dad was just shaking with anger and he goes, 'You're dating that Italian piece of shit queer?' and when Ludwig said yes…" Jules shook her head. "They haven't spoken to him since. They flat our refuse. They pretend he doesn't exist." Jules brushed tears off her cheeks.

"Wow…" Nat stared at her lap. "Does Feli know?"

"No. Ludwig doesn't want him to know. He said it would make Feli sad."

"Fuck…I should tell Lovi to be nicer."

"Don't. He'll know that you know and nobody's supposed to know. I haven't told anyone. Not even Matthew or Marianne. If Lovino was suddenly not threatening him every five minutes, he'd be suspicious."

"You told me though?"

"You're coming over to spend the night. I want you to know what you're walking into." Jules said.

"But Marianne and Izzy don't know."

"Marianne and Izzy are…they come over a lot, but since this happened, I've been going to their houses. I just tell them that my parents said no."

"Why are you letting me come?"

"You're really nice and genuine. Plus I want to talk about how perfect the genetics of our boyfriends are." Jules smiled.

"So what you're saying is that tonight we annoy the shit out of Ludwig to cheer him up?" Nat smirked.

"No. We annoy the shit out of Ludwig because that's what we've always done at sleepovers and we're not going to treat him any differently."

"Okay." The two were silent for a few minutes.

"You know my parents partially blame the four of us for Ludwig being gay, me, you, Izzie and Marianne, because we used to play dress up with him." Nat blinked before laughing.

"Are they serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Um…they do realize that you can't make someone gay, right?"

"No, Natalya. They don't. They think it's a sickness or a choice or something. My mom keeps saying he's confused. They hate Feli now."

"They used to love him!" Nat gasped.

"That was before his evil gay powers sucked their precious baby boy in." Nat rolled her eyes. "So just be warned about all of that."

"Thanks." Nat said. "Damn…poor Ludwig. And nobody knows? So he's dealing with all this on his own with just you?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks. Just you…"

"Hey, I am an awesome sister, okay? He is damn lucky and should be honored that he was able to exist in the same womb this awesome person was in, okay? I sucked out all the awesome our mother had to give, which is why he's tragically not awesome." Jules smiled as she pulled into the driveway.

The two girls entered the house. It was still, but Nat could sense the tension in the air. She shook her shoulders involuntarily. The house was dark. Jules raided the kitchen for food and beer and the two girls went upstairs. Jules opened her brother's door and barged in.

"It's okay! Everything is okay!"

"What are you talking about?" Ludwig demanded holding the phone away from his mouth.

"It's okay! You can stop panicking now, West! Your awesome sister is home!" Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Feli, Jules is being annoying…as usual."

"You're talking to Feli?" Jules asked jumping on his bed.

"Will you stop? Yes, I'm talking to Feli."

"Nat, come jump on Ludwig's bed with me!" Nat kicked off her shoes in Jules' room and started jumping on the bed with Jules.

"Will you two stop it?" He got of the bed and Jules jumped on him. "Feli, I'll have to call you back. My sister is attacking…Iche liebe dich." He hung up and glared at the two laughing girls.

"Wanna get drunk with us and talk about boys?" Jules asked.

"Um…"

"Only our boyfriends."

"I'll get drunk."

"Awesome." She pulled him by the hand to her room and locked the door. The three sat on Jules' floor and they spilled their beer.

"Nat, do you know much about Arthur and Marianne's relationship?"

"They date and have sex like they found out they're dying."

"Okay, you didn't hear this from me, but they kind of have a kinky kind of relationship." Jules said pouring the alcohol down her throat.

"She told me they like to do it really rough and she loves it when he kinda of just throws her around. She says it makes her feel empowered because everyone else treats her like porcelain. Well she told that he does this thing where he'll be fucking her super fast and hard which makes her crazy, right? And if she makes a noise, he'll go super slow out and then slam in and she says it's excruciating because her body just like is begging for an orgasm, but it's not enough."

"Wow." Nat opened her eyes wide.

"Yeah and he has this fantasy where she dresses up like a French maid. She hasn't done it yet because she's not really comfortable with role playing. She says she's going to do it on this birthday."

"That sounds…demeaning."

"No, she totally loves it. Like if you hear the shit she likes to do…" Jules shook her head and drank some more beer. She looked at Ludwig.

"So be serious with me, West, what's sex like with Feli." Ludwig blushed and choked on his drink coughing.

"We don't."

"Oh come on. You've been dating him for two and half years. Feli is a little pervert. I know he's not as innocent as his brother thinks he is."

"We're still virgins." Ludwig said with huge eyes.

"I won't tell Lovino. Neither of us will. This here is a safe circle." Jules put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "So is he a freak like Marianne or a sweetheart like Izzie? I bet little Feli's a freak." She grinned. He gave her an uncomfortable look. "Oh, so I'm wrong…are you the bottom?"

"No." He said firmly. "He is seriously still a virgin. Lovino would kill me if he wasn't anyway."

"How is Lovi going to know?"

"Um…Jules." Nat gave her a look.

"What?"

"It's in the ass."

"Okay."

"It kinda hurts…a lot."

"How do you know?"

"I have the internet."

"What kind of weird kinky shit do you and Alfie do?"

"No, uh, I'm just saying that for me and you know for Marianne and Izzy, it was a painful experience and we were all kind of sore for a few days, but it was our vag, so there wasn't a lot of pressure or anything there. It's supposed to hurt more in the ass and I've seen people who walk weird for a few days and can barely sit."

"A-Are you serious?" Ludwig asked, eyes wide. Nat nodded.

"Oh Gott…" He shook his head.

"So you've really never done it?" Jules stared at him.

"No, we haven't."

"I can't believe it. You guys are like…wow."

"You've never done it with Matt."

"So? I'm a fucking lady."

"Feli wants to. I want to, but every time we plan it or it almost happens, something happens. Now we have Lovino breathing down our necks."

"What's the furthest you've gone?" Ludwig downed his beer and took another one. "Come on! Please?"

"I don't want to talk about this." He said.

"Come on! You're part of the circle, West!"

"I'll break the circle then." Ludwig went to stand up and she pulled him down. "You have to tell me." He glanced at Nat.

"_He gives really good head. And the noises he makes when I do it are cute._" Jules eyes got huge.

"Danke." She smiled hugging him. "Sorry, Nat, it's private." Nat shrugged.

"Now can I leave? I told Feli I'd call him back."

"No one leaves the circle!" She said and made a maniacal laugh. He rolled his eyes. "Braid my hair for me?"

"I'm not a girl, Julia." He muttered as he sat behind her and started braiding her hair. She laughed.

"Remember when we taught him this?" She asked Nat. Nat nodded.

"Your hair was so tangled."

"Yeah, it was funny. So let's talk more about Marianne and Arthur."

"I don't really know what to say." Nat said. "Sorry, I'm bad with gossip."

"You clearly need to hang out with the girls and me more. You hang out with Arthur and Lovi too much." Jules laid against her brother. "So here's the thing…did you know that Arthur is a whore? Like I'm sure he's cheating on her. I see him talking to girls all the time."

"Oh no, he is. He's always trying to get with me."

"What? Ew."

"Right? I wouldn't touch him with a fifty foot pole. I mean I love him, but ew."

"And you know, I just don't know what I should do. Should I talk to Marianne about it? Maybe they're in an open relationship. It's not like they haven't before. It's almost like their thing."

"I think since you're her best friend…you might want to see if that's the case."

"You're her friend too."

"We're not close."

"So? Ugh, anyway, I think they're gonna have a child or catch a disease or something. They fuck like rabbits." They three were quiet for a bit.

"So Ludwig…how's Feli?" Nat asked. He looked up at her.

"He…he's good." He said and shifted uncomfortably.

"That's good." Nat smiled.

"Hey West, what are you going to wear to the dance?"

"A tux…" He said with a face that made it clear it was an obvious question.

"Are you gonna kiss him?" Nat asked jokingly with big eyes as she leaned toward him. He took a few sips of his drink.

"Obviously."

"That's cool. I'm totally going to make out with Alfie."

"Ugh, I'm going to jump his brother." Jules said nudging Nat.

"You know I'm kind of surprised at how scared he got at that movie." Nat said.

"How long have you known Alfie? That kid is weird. He'll take on anything, no fears. You put him in front of anything remotely related to horror and he freaks out like a little kid."

"It's so weird. He's such a nerd. Did you see him at the pep rally?"

"Yes! I laughed and Mattie and I made fun of him. Matt and I make fun of him a lot and he never gets it."

"You guys are so mean." Nat laughed.

"You know what's funny? You know how Mattie's usually chill and quiet? Well you should see him when he sees an art kit he really likes. He squeals like a little kid and jumps up and down. It's so funny. We really hit the jackpot, huh?"

"Yes." Nat smiled. "Yes, we did. They're perfect and dorks at the same time and I don't know how that could be." The girls were having a hard time staying awake. They crawled in Jules' bed and Ludwig went to go call Feli back. The girls talked about the boys until they fell asleep.

* * *

The storm didn't help things. The thunder caused Alfie to jump and scream into the pillow he was hugging to his chest. Alfie was laying under his blanket with a flashlight on, shaking. He needed to go to the bathroom, but what if The Darkness was out there? What if there was a creepy angel? He couldn't hold it anymore and ran out of his room to the bathroom. He bumped into something that let out a breath. Alfie's breath caught in his throat as he backed away trembling, tears forming his eyes. He fumbled with the flashlight before getting it to turn on and screamed. Matthew started laughing.

"What are you doing, Alfie?" He asked. He looked up and immediately stopped laughing. His brother had tears streaming down his face and a blanket wrapped tightly around him. "Are you okay, Alfie?" Alfie shook his head and he started hyperventilating.

"I'm s-s-so s-scared." He whimpered. Matthew hugged his little brother.

"It was just a movie."

"I know." Alfie breathed. "But it was so scary!"

"You really need to teach your girlfriend it's not nice to scare the crap out of you. Come on." He led Alfie into his room. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He flipped the light on. Alfie grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me alone."

"Alfie, you'll be fine. There are no such things as ghosts or demons or any of that." Matthew assured him.

"That's not what Arthur said! Did you know he can summon spirits?" Matthew rolled his eyes. Fucking Arthur and his supposed witchcraft and occult.

"No, he can't. Arthur's an idiot."

"Mattie, please!" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"You want to come with me downstairs in a the dark during a storm?" Alfie's eyes got wide and he shook his head. "Then stay here. You'll be okay, I promise." Alfie didn't look convinced, but nodded.

Matthew went downstairs to the kitchen and got two cups of milk, a glass of water and put some brownies on a plate. He went back up to his room and shut the door. "Here you go." He said sitting on the floor. Alfie joined him. "Drink the water first. It'll calm you down." Matthew was used to calming his little brother down when he watched a scary movie or there was a storm. He had always been easy to scare.

"I'm sleeping in here tonight, okay?"

"You're sleeping on the floor."

"No! The Darkness will get me!"

"Alfie, it's not real!"

"How do you know?"

"I just know, okay? It's a movie. Arthur is a liar."

"I saw him use a Ouija board though!"

"You…what?"

"Please, Matthew! I promise I'll wash your chores for a month!"

"Make it two plus throw in a bag of weed and you have a deal."

"Done."

"You better not make a fart bomb all night."

"That was one time!"

"More like every time!"

"I can't control what my body does while I sleep!"

"Then go back to your room."

"No! I promise."

"You better be glad I'm a good brother or I'd take your picture right now and post it all over the school."

"Thank you!" Alfie smiled. Matthew smiled back at him.

"Let's go to sleep. It's so late." Alfie nodded and jumped in the bed curling up next to wall giving Matthew the outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Alfie and Nat were sitting on the couch with a full cushion between them watching a movie that Nat had picked called _The Last Will and Testament of Rosalind Leigh_. She loved horror. Alfie's mom kept walking through the room to make sure that Alfie and Nat were at the appropriate distance apart, eyeing the girl disapprovingly each time. Matthew and Jules were on the love seat. Matthew had his legs crossed and Jules was laying with her head in his lap.

Cindy Jones loved Jules, the innocent preacher's daughter. She wasn't going to seduce her son into bed. Nat on the other hand, well, Cindy just didn't approve of her baby boy dating such a deviant. She didn't approve of her heavy eyeliner nor did she care for her constantly different colored hair. The girl's lip piercing, gauged ears and pierced up cartilage was not comforting as well as the black clothes and military boots. The girl was simply bad news, but she was polite and Cindy was not about to push her son into the arms of a harlot by forbidding him to see her.

"Do you two need any snacks?" Cindy asked. Cindy looked at Nat with apprehension, seeing glimpses of her own unpleasant past in the teen's dark clothing and angsty attitude.

"No, Mom. We're cool." Alfie smiled.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yes, ma'am." Nat smiled politely.

"Cindy, come back in the kitchen. The boys will be fine." Alfie's father appeared with a crooked smile putting his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"I am just trying to be hospitable, Asher."

"You're doing a fine job. Don't worry, they're being chaperoned by Matt and Julia." He let out a small chuckle.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." She leaned over. "I don't want grandchildren at this age, Ash."

"OH MY GOD, MOM! STOP IT!" Alfie snapped, annoyed. Asher and Cindy both smacked their son.

"Do not speak to your mother like that!"

"Don't give me that attitude!"

Matthew snickered. Alfie glared at him and chunked a pillow in his brother's direction. "Shut up!"

"Make me." Matthew challenged. Alfie motioned to his brother that he was watching him.

"Boys, behave!" Cindy snapped. While their parents' backs were turned Matthew flipped Alfie off and made faces at him trying to get his brother mad and watch him get in trouble again.

Matthew and Alfie always tried to get each other in trouble and fighting with one another. It usually ended with Alfie hurt and Matthew laughing, though since Alfie was started to catch up and gain on his brother in size and strength now that he was sixteen, so when they physically fought, either one could win. Despite the fighting expected of brothers, they loved each other and were quite close. Alfie told his brother everything and Matthew was always happy to listen to his little brother.

"Matt, I swear to God…" Again Alfie was smacked and chastised once more.

"Don't you dare swear on the Lord!" Cindy struck her son once more. Alfie rolled his eyes. His parents had a spiritual awaking when he had been five and were serious about their faith.

"But Mom, he's provoking me!" Matthew smirked at his brother, satisfied that he'd gotten his brother to get mad enough to get in deeper trouble.

"I don't care." Matthew pointed and silently laughed at his brother.

"Mom, look at him!"

"Alfred Jones, do not talk back to me or you will be grounded and Nat will be going home." Alfie sighed and glared at his brother.

"Come on, Cindy. Let's leave them alone." Asher led his wife as quickly as she let him back to the kitchen. Asher turned around. "You two better behave. You're brothers, start getting along and acting like it." The boys both rolled their eyes.

"Isn't fighting what brothers are supposed to do?" Jules asked after the parents had gone into the kitchen. Matthew nodded.

"It's because we love each that we fight." He told her. She shrugged.

"Ludwig and I barely fight."

"That's because your brother isn't annoying." Alfie muttered.

"Oh and you're not?" Matt laughed. "My life was grand before you started talking. Now you never shut up and he's fucking annoying as shit."

"Well…well…well…" Alfie couldn't find anything to say back. Jules laughed.

"Alfie, I swear if you don't shut the fuck up and let me watch this damn movie in peace…" Nat warned. He huffed and sank down into the couch with his arms crossed as he glared at the television. Matthew made a whipping sound. Alfie jumped up and Nat pulled him back down. "I don't have this at my house, so you better behave so I don't get sent home!"

"Fine. Matt, if you don't leave me alone, I'm telling Mom and Dad about your 'extracurricular' activities." Alfie put air quotes when he said extracurricular. Matthew froze.

"You wouldn't…" The younger teen raised his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't I?" Matthew's eyes widened and he closed his mouth and stared at the screen. He couldn't let his parents find out he smoked weed…a lot of weed. Alfie smiled, relishing that he had won this battle. Jules looked up at Matthew.

"You're seriously going to let your _little _brother win?"

"I'd get shipped to military school." He hissed. Jules eyes got huge.

"You're eighteen though."

"So? I don't want to lose my allowance."

"You work…and Lovi pays you for being a manager."

"He pays me in food. Plus the money I make from work is going toward paying for art school."

"I can't get over the fact that you are eighteen and your parents still give you allowance and that your parents are unknowingly paying for your ganja." He smirked at her and winked.

"I know how to work the system, pretty lady." He laughed and kissed her.

The four teens watched the movie in silence. Every twenty minutes or so, Cindy would come in to make sure everything was PG between Alfie and Nat using the excuse of offering sweets, beverages and snacks. Alfie didn't like scary movies, so he welcomed the interruptions. He was hugging his knees to his chest watching the movie through his fingers. Nat glanced over and snickered. Suddenly The Darkness was shown and Alfie screamed and jumped over to Nat shaking violently and huddling against her.

"Alfie, it's okay." Nat laughed hugging him. He looked up at her, tears in his terrified eyes.

"I-I-It's not funny!" He said hiding his face against her again. She kissed the top of his head. Matthew and Jules were snickering on the love seat and Jules whispered something to Matt to cause him to howl with laughter.

"Is everything alright? Do you need…" Cindy stopped and stared at Nat and Alfie. Her jaw tensed. "Natalya, Julia, you both need to be leaving." Cindy said firmly. Nat's eyes got wide as she pushed Alfie back and stood up.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Jones." She said.

"You need to leave, Natalya. I have rules in my home and I expect them to be followed." Nat wanted to sucker punch the woman, but instead nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I understand. Bye, Alfie." She didn't dare hug him. "Thank you so much for your hospitality, ma'am." Nat smiled sweetly and walked toward the door. She opened it and waited by Jules' car as she trembled in anger. Nat hated her boyfriend's mother. Jules skipped out a few minutes later.

"Alfie's getting yelled out big time. The poor kid is scared out of his mind from that movie and he's getting yelled at for breaking a pointless rule. Like I'm pretty sure if you two were going to be bumping uglies, you wouldn't be doing it on the couch in front of Matt and me with their parents in the next room." Jules said as they got in the car.

"I know." Nat sighed. "Was she ever like that with you and Matt?" Jules laughed.

"I'm their preacher's daughter. They think I'm a saint." Jules smiled sweetly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "My parents are asleep. Want to get drunk and annoy my brother?"

"Do I ever say no?" Nat smirked.

"I say we try to give him a makeover like when we were kids." Nat laughed.

"YES!"

"You haven't been over since he came out…have you?" Jules glanced at Nat.

"No. You haven't invited me." Jules cursed under her breath.

"Things aren't good and I'm going to warn you now."

"What? What happened?"

"You know my parents have always been stern and old fashioned and narrow minded. Well…they heard it from someone at church. Everyone who had a kid in high school knew about it and they told everyone and it was just this stupid web of gossip that got back to our parents. Huge fatality and a heck of a lot of drama." Jules ran hand through her hair. "He was like, 'For the first time in all the years that my brother and Feli have been friends and Ludwig has invited him over, my father called Feli a slur. It was right to his face too. Feli's kind of used to it, but to see him get tears in his eyes and an expression that looked like he'd just been slapped broke my heart. My brother was panicking and it showed on his face. He was just frozen and his face was pale and his eyes were closed as he stared down at his food. My parents threw Feli out...like out. He had to wait for Lovino to pick him up at the curb. It was so terrifying to be honest."

"That doesn't sound like your parents." Nat said softly.

"And like after Feli left…" Jules let out a shuddering breath. "All hell broke loose in the house. My dad asked my brother point blank if he was gay using not so nice terms. When Ludwig told him he was…Natalya, I was bracing myself to see my brother get beat within an inch of his life or thrown out. Instead…instead they yelled at him for an hour about how he was making them look bad, slapping him around the whole time." Jules shook her head. "They haven't spoken to him since. They flat our refuse. They pretend he doesn't exist. It's killing him and it's tearing me apart to see that. We've always been such a close family." Jules brushed tears off her cheeks.

"Wow…" Nat stared at her lap. "Does Feli know?"

"No. Ludwig doesn't want him to know. He said it would make Feli sad."

"Fuck…I should tell Lovi to be nicer."

"Don't. He'll know that you know and nobody's supposed to know. I haven't told anyone. Not even Matthew or Marianne. If Lovino was suddenly not threatening him every five minutes, he'd be suspicious."

"You told me though?"

"You're coming over to spend the night. I want you to know what you're walking into." Jules said.

"But Marianne and Izzy don't know."

"Marianne and Izzy are…they come over a lot, but since this happened, I've been going to their houses. I just tell them that my parents said no."

"Why are you letting me come?"

"You're really nice and genuine. Plus I want to talk about how perfect the genetics of our boyfriends are." Jules smiled.

"So what you're saying is that tonight we annoy the shit out of Ludwig to cheer him up?" Nat smirked.

"No. We annoy the shit out of Ludwig because that's what we've always done at sleepovers and we're not going to treat him any differently."

"Okay." The two were silent for a few minutes.

"You know my parents partially blame the four of us for Ludwig being gay, me, you, Izzie and Marianne, because we used to play dress up with him." Nat blinked before laughing.

"Are they serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Um…they do realize that you can't make someone gay, right?"

"No, Natalya. They don't. They think it's a sickness or a choice or something. My mom keeps saying he's confused. They hate Feli now."

"They used to love him!" Nat gasped.

"That was before his evil gay powers sucked their precious baby boy in." Nat rolled her eyes. "So just be warned about all of that."

"Thanks." Nat said. "Damn…poor Ludwig. And nobody knows? So he's dealing with all this on his own with just you?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks. Just you…"

"Hey, I am an awesome sister, okay? He is damn lucky and should be honored that he was able to exist in the same womb this awesome person was in, okay? I sucked out all the awesome our mother had to give, which is why he's tragically not awesome." Jules smiled as she pulled into the driveway.

The two girls entered the house. It was still, but Nat could sense the tension in the air. She shook her shoulders involuntarily. The house was dark. Jules raided the kitchen for food and beer and the two girls went upstairs. Jules opened her brother's door and barged in.

"It's okay! Everything is okay!"

"What are you talking about?" Ludwig demanded holding the phone away from his mouth.

"It's okay! You can stop panicking now, West! Your awesome sister is home!" Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Feli, Jules is being annoying…as usual."

"You're talking to Feli?" Jules asked jumping on his bed.

"Will you stop? Yes, I'm talking to Feli."

"Nat, come jump on Ludwig's bed with me!" Nat kicked off her shoes in Jules' room and started jumping on the bed with Jules.

"Will you two stop it?" He got of the bed and Jules jumped on him. "Feli, I'll have to call you back. My sister is attacking…Iche liebe dich." He hung up and glared at the two laughing girls.

"Wanna get drunk with us and talk about boys?" Jules asked.

"Um…"

"Only our boyfriends."

"I'll get drunk."

"Awesome." She pulled him by the hand to her room and locked the door. The three sat on Jules' floor and they spilled their beer.

"Nat, do you know much about Arthur and Marianne's relationship?"

"They date and have sex like they found out they're dying." Natalya laughed as she took a few chugs of beer.

"Okay, you didn't hear this from me, but they kind of have a kinky kind of relationship." Jules said pouring the alcohol down her throat.

"She told me they like to do it really rough and she loves it when he kinda of just throws her around. She says it makes her feel empowered because everyone else treats her like porcelain. Well she told that he does this thing where he'll be fucking her super fast and hard which makes her crazy, right? And if she makes a noise, he'll go super slow out and then slam in and she says it's excruciating because her body just like is begging for an orgasm, but it's not enough."

"Wow." Nat opened her eyes wide.

"Yeah and he has this fantasy where she dresses up like a French maid. She hasn't done it yet because she's not really comfortable with role playing. She says she's going to do it on this birthday."

"That sounds…demeaning."

"No, she totally loves it. Like if you hear the shit she likes to do…" Jules shook her head and drank some more beer. She looked at Ludwig.

"So be serious with me, West, what's sex like with Feli." Ludwig blushed and choked on his drink coughing.

"We don't."

"Oh come on. You've been dating him for two and half years. Feli is a little pervert. I know he's not as innocent as his brother thinks he is."

"We're still virgins." Ludwig said with huge eyes.

"I won't tell Lovino. Neither of us will. This here is a safe circle." Jules put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "So is he a freak like Marianne or a sweetheart like Izzie? I bet little Feli's a freak." She grinned. He gave her an uncomfortable look. "Oh, so I'm wrong…are you the bottom?"

"No." He said firmly. "He is seriously still a virgin. Lovino would kill me if he wasn't anyway."

"How is Lovi going to know?"

"Um…Jules." Nat gave her a look.

"What?"

"It's in the ass."

"Okay."

"It kinda hurts…a lot."

"How do you know?"

"I have the internet."

"What kind of weird kinky shit do you and Alfie do?"

"No, uh, I'm just saying that for me and you know for Marianne and Izzy, it was a painful experience and we were all kind of sore for a few days, but it was our vag, so there wasn't a lot of pressure or anything there. It's supposed to hurt more in the ass and I've seen people who walk weird for a few days and can barely sit."

"A-Are you serious?" Ludwig asked, eyes wide. Nat nodded.

"Oh Gott…" He shook his head.

"So you've really never done it?" Jules stared at him shaking her head.

"No, we haven't."

"I can't believe it. You guys are like…wow."

"You've never done it with Matt." Ludwig pointed out.

"So? I'm a fucking lady."

"Feli wants to. I want to, but every time we plan it or it almost happens, something prevents it. Now we have Lovino breathing down our necks."

"What's the furthest you've gone?" Ludwig downed his beer and took another one. "Come on! Please?"

"I don't want to talk about this." He said.

"Come on! You're part of the circle, West!"

"I'll break the circle then." Ludwig went to stand up and she pulled him down. "You have to tell me." He glanced at Nat.

"_He gives really good head. And the noises he makes when I do it are cute._" Jules eyes got huge.

"Danke." She smiled hugging him. "Sorry, Nat, it's private." Nat shrugged.

"Now can I leave? I told Feli I'd call him back."

"No one leaves the circle!" She said and made a maniacal laugh. He rolled his eyes. "Braid my hair for me?"

"I'm not a girl, Julia." He muttered as he sat behind her and started braiding her hair. She laughed.

"Remember when we taught him this?" She asked Nat. Nat nodded.

"Your hair was so tangled."

"Yeah, it was funny. So let's talk more about Marianne and Arthur."

"I don't really know what to say." Nat said. "Sorry, I'm bad with gossip."

"You clearly need to hang out with the girls and me more. You hang out with Arthur and Lovi too much." Jules laid against her brother. "So here's the thing…did you know that Arthur is a whore? Like I'm sure he's cheating on her. I see him talking to girls all the time."

"Oh no, he is. He's always trying to get with me."

"What? Ew."

"Right? I wouldn't touch him with a fifty foot pole. I mean I love him, but ew."

"And you know, I just don't know what I should do. Should I talk to Marianne about it? Maybe they're in an open relationship. It's not like they haven't before. It's almost, like, their thing."

"I think since you're her best friend…you might want to see if that's the case."

"You're her friend too."

"We're not close."

"So? Ugh, anyway, I think they're gonna have a child or catch a disease or something. They fuck like rabbits." The three were quiet for a bit.

"So Ludwig…how's Feli?" Nat asked. He looked up at her.

"He…he's good." He said and shifted uncomfortably.

"That's good." Nat smiled.

"Hey West, what are you going to wear to the dance?"

"A tux…" He said with a face that made it clear it was an obvious question.

"Are you gonna kiss him?" Nat asked jokingly with big eyes as she leaned toward him. He took a few sips of his drink.

"Obviously."

"That's cool. I'm totally going to make out with Alfie."

"Ugh, I'm going to jump his brother." Jules said nudging Nat.

"You know I'm kind of surprised at how scared he got at that movie." Nat said.

"How long have you known Alfie? That kid is weird. He'll take on anything, no fears. You put him in front of anything remotely related to horror and he freaks out like a little kid."

"It's so weird. He's such a nerd. Did you see him at the pep rally?"

"Yes! I laughed and Mattie and I made fun of him. Matt and I make fun of him a lot and he never gets it."

"You guys are so mean." Nat laughed.

"You know what's funny? You know how Mattie's usually chill and quiet? Well you should see him when he sees an art kit he really likes. He squeals like a little kid and jumps up and down. It's so funny. We really hit the jackpot, huh?"

"Yes." Nat smiled. "Yes, we did. They're perfect and dorks at the same time and I don't know how that could be." The girls were having a hard time staying awake, so they decided to call it a night before crawled in Jules' bed and Ludwig went to go call Feli back. The girls talked about the boys until they fell asleep.

The storm didn't help things. The thunder caused Alfie to jump and scream into the pillow he was hugging to his chest. Alfie was laying under his blanket with a flashlight on, shaking. He needed to go to the bathroom, but what if The Darkness was out there? What if there was a creepy angel? He couldn't hold it anymore and ran out of his room to the bathroom. He bumped into something that let out a breath. Alfie's breath caught in his throat as he backed away trembling, tears of terror forming his eyes. He fumbled with the flashlight before getting it to turn on and screamed. Matthew started laughing.

"What are you doing, Alfie?" He asked. He looked up and immediately stopped laughing. His brother had tears streaming down his face and a blanket wrapped tightly around him. "Are you okay, Alfie?" Alfie shook his head and he started hyperventilating.

"I'm s-s-so s-scared." He whimpered. Matthew hugged his little brother.

"It was just a movie."

"I know." Alfie breathed. "But it was so scary!"

"You really need to teach your girlfriend it's not nice to scare the crap out of you. Come on." He led Alfie into his room. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He flipped the light on. Alfie grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me alone."

"Alfie, you'll be fine. There are no such things as ghosts or demons or any of that." Matthew assured him.

"That's not what Arthur said! Did you know he can summon spirits?" Matthew rolled his eyes. Fucking Arthur and his supposed witchcraft and occult.

"No, he can't. Arthur's an idiot."

"Mattie, please!" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"You want to come with me downstairs in the dark during a storm?" Alfie's eyes got wide and he shook his head. "Then stay here. You'll be okay, I promise." Alfie didn't look convinced, but nodded.

Matthew went downstairs to the kitchen and got two cups of milk, a glass of water and put some brownies on a plate. He went back up to his room and shut the door. "Here you go." He said sitting on the floor. Alfie joined him. "Drink the water first. It'll calm you down." Matthew was used to calming his little brother down when he watched a scary movie or there was a storm. He had always been easy to scare.

"I'm sleeping in here tonight, okay?"

"You're sleeping on the floor."

"No! The Darkness will get me!" Alfie's eyes were wide with fear as he pulled the blanket tighter around his frame.

"Alfie, it's not real!" Matthew insisted rubbing his face in frustration.

"How do you know?" Alfie narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"I just know, okay? It's a movie. Arthur is a liar."

"I saw him use a Ouija board though!" Alfie's face shadowed with the scarring memory.

"You…what?" Matthew's face was contorted in confusion.

"Please, Matthew! I promise I'll wash your chores for a month!"

"Make it two plus throw in a bag of weed and you have a deal."

"Done." The two spit in their hands and shook.

"You better not make a fart bomb all night." Matthew muttered as he crawled under the blankets.

"That was one time!" Alfie insisted indignantly.

"More like every time!"

"I can't control what my body does while I sleep!"

"Then go back to your room." Matthew glared pushing his brother away.

"No! I promise."

"You better be glad I'm a good brother or I'd take your picture right now and post it all over the school." Matthew mumbled sleepily as he head hit the pillow.

"Thank you!" Alfie smiled. Matthew smiled back at him.

"Let's go to sleep. It's so late." Alfie nodded and jumped in the bed curling up next to wall giving Matthew the outside.

* * *

_**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**FRUK SMUT! YAY!**_

* * *

Arthur was sitting on the couch wearing torn up skinny jeans, a faded Ramones tee shirt and black Chucks that night after the concert. He had a leather cuff on one wrist and several black and red jelly bracelets on the other. His hair was in the usually messy fashion. Marianne smiled from the kitchen. He was so cute. He was staring at the TV intensely watching a documentary on the occult.

Marianne finished her cup of tea he had made her before going and sitting next to him. She cuddled up against him, laying her head on his shoulder as odd symbols moved across the screen. The narrator was discussing their meanings. She didn't really understand why he was so into this kind of thing. It was cool, but Arthur was so obsessed with it. She started to kiss his neck.

"Stop it, will you?"

"I don't want to." She giggled. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm bloody watching the tele, Marianne. This is important!" She rolled her eyes. She just wanted to do it. Her body was awake with desire. She decided to just run her hand along the inside of his thigh. He grabbed her hand without a word or taking his eyes off the TV. She decided to give in and watch it with him for a bit. How long could it be? It really started to creep her out.

"Arthur?" She whispered.

"Hm?"

"Can we have some fun?"

"Later." Marianne sighed. Marianne had an idea. She would play out his fantasy of being the abusive master to a slutty French maid. She thought it would be fun. She did love rough sex and even when he would slap her, she knew he wouldn't hit her hard enough for it to hurt. He never did, just hard enough for her to get turned on. "I'm going to go make you something to eat for dinner."

"Okay."

She went to his bedroom and pulled out the French maid outfit he bought her. She smiled. If he wasn't going pay attention to her before, he would now. She pulled on the thigh highs and connected them to the lingerie underneath. The outfit itself was very skimpy and sex. She redid her makeup and hair and threw on some heels before walking out of the room and to the kitchen. Arthur hadn't seen her yet. She chuckled to herself as she started to prepare the food, making sure that all of her movements had sexual undertones. She kept glancing over to where Arthur sat staring intently at the television making mental notes. She started humming as she cooked and started making a lot of noise hoping he'd get mad and look up. No such luck.

"Marianne, honestly, can you be quiet?" He didn't even take his eyes off the television. Her eyes narrowed and a smile came across her face. She took his iPod off the stereo and found Whore by In This Moment. She could dance sexily around the living room and clean. She turned the volume up and grabbed a duster before pressing play. She danced into the living room and started moving her body seductively as she "dusted" the living room. She smiled when she saw Arthur's mouth was hanging open.

"Bloody hell…" he breathed. She winked at him and walked over to him spinning the duster in his hand and dropped it at his feet.

"Oops. So sorry, monsieur." She over exaggerated her French accent and bit her finger. She bent over at the waist in front of him and to pick it up and wiggled her behind in his face before sitting up. "I've been so bad, monsieur." She said bending once again, but this time to put her face inches from his face. "Are you going to punish me?"

"N-no." He smirked and slapped her face. "Get back to work, you whore." She laughed to herself happily. And started dancing and around cleaning. She walked back over to where he was watching her when a part of song. She straddled and held on to his neck.

"Let me tell you something baby, you love me. You want me. I can be your whore!" She sang along. He kissed her before pushing her off of him. She fell on the floor. She could tell he was getting really turned on. She picked her feet up and set them on either side of him before sucking on two of her fingers. She running her hand down her body and into her panties. She closed her eyes and moaned as she slipped the fingers inside herself and rubbed the clit as she masturbated in front of him. She could see his green eyes flashing with desire. His breathing was increased. She started to feel herself reaching climax. He smirked and threw her legs off the couch and grabbed her by the front of her dress.

"I said…get…back…to…work." He threw her back. "You're bloody whore." He went back to watching the TV. Marianne smiled. She should have agreed to do this a long time ago. She felt so powerful. She knew everything she did was getting him so riled up, but he couldn't do anything about his growing problem before the fantasy played itself out. She danced back to the kitchen and pulled out some whipped cream and the extra brownie batter she had made and went back to the living room. She pulled him up and pulled his shirt off. She pushed him so that he was laying down. "Wait…let's do this on the floor. My parents will be pissed if there's food on the couch."

"Dammit, Arthur! You can't break character!" Marianne whined.

"Sorry." He laughed. He backhand slapped her.

"Monsieur, dessert is ready." She winked and undid his pants. She pushed the down slightly before she poured the brownie mix all over his chest and stomach down to this throbbing member. She wrote, "I can be your whore," on him with the whipped cream.

"Well, I suppose you should eat it." He growled.

"Oui, monsieur." She slowly licked the batter off of him making her way down until the only thing left was his crotch. She laughed to herself. She was going to have fun with this. She slowly, painfully slowly licked the area around him. She glanced up to see him pulling at his hair, tears in his eyes from want. She smiled. She could just leave him…yes. That sounded good. She stood up. "Well, I must get back to work, monsieur." He looked at her with a pained expression.

"NO!" He snapped. "ON YOUR KNEES NOW YOU FILTHY WHORE! FINISH YOUR DESSERT! NO HANDS!" She smiled and winked.

"Oui, monsieur. As you wish." She licked the length of him before taking him fully. She sucked harder and harder until she heard him make a sound. She pulled back not breaking the seal until she just had the tip in her mouth. She ran her tongue slowly around the opening. She looked at Arthur who now had tears running down his temples into his blonde hair, his face contorted. Suddenly he came into her mouth. She stood up and wiped her mouth before walking over to the cabinet and dusting.

She looked back over to where Arthur was still laying, panting and trying to regain control. She snickered to herself. "Monsieur, the dessert was so good." She said seductively. "But wait until you have my dessert." She jumped as a vase crashed to the floor. Arthur jumped up and buttoned his pants. Marianne's eyes were wide. Arthur grabbed her face.

"You stupid, clumsy slut." He backhanded her. "That was a family heirloom my great-great-grandfathers got from Turkey. You must pay for it." She was impressed he had managed to stay in character.

"Oui, monsieur." She said seductively.

"To the kitchen." He ordered. She allowed him to shove her toward the kitchen. She smiled knowing her turn for pleasure was about to come.

He shoved her again the center island and threw everything off of it. He pulled the front of the top so that her breasts popped out. He slashed his hand across where the thigh highs were attached to her panties. "Take them off." He growled.

"Non, monsieur. You do it. Make it painful for me." She winked at him. He tilted his head, a slight smirk dancing on his lips. He pushed them off her back and set her up on the counter before pulled them the rest of the way off by his teeth.

"Now…you've been a very bad, bad maid. You broke my mother's vase. Prepare to be punished." He growled in her ear. He disappeared for a minute and came back. He spun Marianne so that she was facing the island before he forced her to lay her body across it. He grabbed her hands and she smiled as she felt the metal against her wrists, handcuffs. He was kinkier than she though. She loved the addition. He leaned over against her body. "Not one peep."

She inhaled sharply at the sting as something came down hard against her bare bottom. She loved the feeling. She didn't know what he was using to spank her, but it felt nice. Just enough sting to be pleasurable, not enough to be painful. She heard the sound of foil from the condom wrapper signifying they were on to the next step.

Marianne closed her eyes and braced herself for what could only be fun. Finally her body could have the release she had built herself up for. She couldn't help but smile. She could feel the throbbing and longing for him in her. She felt his hands on her hips and his feet pushing her legs apart. She felt a hand spread her apart and search for her entrance. She felt him at her entrance and let out a gasp as he thrust in at the same time as he pulled her hips toward him. She felt her breath become shallow as his thrust became rougher and harder. She let out a moan she could no longer keep in. He pulled her head back by her hair and growled in her ear.

"You're not supposed to enjoy this, you blood whore! You are being punished!" Another moan escaped her lips. He threw her head forward. Her legs were weak as she approached orgasm. If she hadn't been laying on the counter, she knew she should have collapsed. She cried out as a wave of orgasms overtook her body. He finished a few moments later. He took off the handcuffs. She heard him throw the condom in the trash and the zip of his jeans.

"Mon dieu, that was amazing!" Marianne gasped as she laid against the coolness of the counter, trying to recover.

"Thanks. You were a great maid." She put her panties back on. Arthur was staring at her with his arms crossed over his bare chest. A smile danced on his lips. "But seriously Marianne, I can believe you broke that vase. I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"It was an accident!" She said. "I'm sorry. I'll get you money to buy a new one. Besides, will your parents even notice? It's not like they're ever here."

"I don't know. I just don't want yet another reason my parents want nothing to do with me." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"They want to spend time with you, Arthur. They're just working so that they can give you an amazing life. They want you to stay here with us. And if they were here, we couldn't have ever done this."

"That's true." He kissed her. "But you know, I am an embarrassment to them. They've told me how disappointed they are."

"Fuck 'em." Marianne smiled. She felt a knot in her stomach. "E-Excuse me." She said running out of the room the bathroom. She barely made it before vomiting. As soon as she finished, she felt fine. Arthur was standing in the door way.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think it was all the batter and whipped cream, too much sugar at once. I felt fine before and I feel fine now. I just need some water and food. Would you mind getting some for me while I change?" Arthur nodded and disappeared.

Marianne changed quickly and came back to the kitchen. Arthur had set out the glass of water on the table and handed her a scone on a plate. "Do you want me to puke again? Are you trying to kill me? You're not getting rid of me that easily." She laughed. He rolled his eyes and put a larger plate down for her with the food she had cooked. She ate happily as they chatted over dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Lovino and Feliciano were cooking lunch together in the kitchen. Marianne, Arthur and Izzie were all supposed to come over for lunch before they went to the mall. Marianne and Izzie had begged the boys for a double date at the mall and suggested that Ludwig come along since Lovino had insisted on bringing Feli. Lovino had shot the suggestion down, only to later discover that his brother still asked and Ludwig wasn't able to go.

Italian music was blasting through the speakers and the brothers were dancing as they cooked. Feli grabbed his brother hands and spun him around. The two were laughing and happy. Feli loved to see his brother smile and laugh. It did happen very often. The phone rang and Lovino answered it.

"Pronto?" Feli watched at Lovino rolled his eyes and the dark scowl came over his face. _"Nonno, I…"_ Lovino bit his lip and kicked the cabinet. Feli could hear their grandfather's angry shouts. _"Nonno, please just let me talk."_ Feli glanced down at his feet. He didn't know why his brother was getting in trouble, but he hated the pained expression on his face. _"Nonno, you forget that I'm not his father!"_ So it was about him. Feli felt so bad that he had in anyway caused his brother to get yelled at. He looked over to see Lovino wipe tears angrily from his eyes as he leaned against the wall listening. "Si. _I understand."_ Feli's heart sank at the defeated tone in his brother's voice. Lovino shoved the phone to his brother a little too roughly.

"Ciao, Nonno." Feli said.

"_Feliciano, my boy! How are you doing?"_

_ "I'm doing great! Lovi and I are cooking lunch. We're having friends come over and then we're going to the mall and then there's a dance tonight!"_

_ "Oh my, well that sounds like fun."_

_ "It will be. I'm really excited. This is my first dance."_

_ "Do you have a date? Does my little Feliciano have a beautiful girlfriend?"_ Feli fidgeted. He glanced over at Lovino. He didn't mind telling their grandfather he was gay, but he didn't know how Nonno would react and he knew if it wasn't well, Lovino would get in trouble for it.

_"No, I don't have a girlfriend, Nonno." _Lovino gasped and looked at his brother with big eyes before catching himself and going back to cooking._ "Lovino does though! She's really pretty and cute. I like her a lot. She's from Spain. Did you know that Lovino had a girlfriend?"_

_ "Si! I remember her from before. She is very beautiful."_

_ "So tell me about your date! Is she beautiful?"_

_ "My date is the most beautiful person I've ever met, Nonno, tall, athletic, sapphire blue eyes, golden blonde hair. My date has this voice that just makes me feel so safe and secure and loved. I love the way they look at me. Their smile lights up a room, but they don't smile much. They're like Lovi in that sense. They give the best hugs. My date is my best friend. I feel complete when I'm with them; it's the only time when I feel like me." _Feli caught his brother looking at him again, but with an odd expression on his face before turning back to the cooking.

_ "Well your date sounds like a fine girl. Remember to give her a kiss goodnight when you walk her home. Are you taking her to dinner?"_ Feli wanted to cry.

"Um…si, Nonno."

"_Good! Good! Get some tips from your brother. I've taught him everything I know. Remember you hold her firmly at the waist when you're dancing, stare into her eyes and look at her like she's the only woman in the room." _Feli couldn't take it anymore.

_"I have to go, Nonno."_

_"Ciao, Feliciano. Have fun. Remember to use a condom if your lady friend want to take things up a notch."_

_ "Okay. Ciao."_ Feli hung up and sat on the counter watching his brother cook.

_ "Are you okay?"_ Lovino asked looking over at him. He was worried since Feli wasn't his usual smiley and singing self.

"Si." Feli smiled at him. Feli kicked his feet absently. _"I can't tell him, fratello."_

"Fratellino…" There was a knock on the door. Feli slid off the counter and ran to open the door.

Lovino sighed and rubbed his eyes. His grandfather found out he applied to one of Italy's best universities. Of course he would find out. He was Roma Vargas afterall. Everyone knew him. He didn't even know if he'd gotten in yet and his grandfather had already forbid him from going because poor precious Feliciano.

"Lovino!" The British accented voice called moments before Arthur came in the kitchen with Marianne holding his hand. Lovino glanced over in his direction. Suddenly Lovino was ambushed with a hug and kiss as Izzy jumped on him from the opposite side. He smiled and hugged her tightly rocking back and forth before kissing her softly. She buried her face in his chest and just hugged him. They held each other enjoying the embrace. Lovino was so in love with Izzie that time stopped when she was with him. All the pain disappeared. He was okay.

"May we eat?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, si. Sorry." Izzie helped Lovi get the food set out for everyone.

Marianne and Izzie decided they wanted to get lingerie. Arthur almost ran after Marianne into the shop. Izzie had to coax Lovino to go with her. He was blushing and trying his hardest not to look around as she dragged him by the hand behind her. Izzie kept laughing at him and kissing his cheek. "Come on, Lovi. Help me be sexy!"

"You're always sexy." Lovi mumbled trying to hide his face. Izzie laughed as she tried to pull his hand away from his face.

"Lovi, Lovi, look at me!" She demanded tickling him.

"Hey! What the hell! Stop that!" He said slapping away her hands. She grabbed him in a kiss.

"You help me pick out something hot so we can enjoy our night, okay?" She said softly staring into his hazel eyes that were more green than brown at the moment due to his intense blushing.

"Fratello, isn't this one pretty?" The group looked over at Feli who was holding up a very lacey bra and underwear set. "You should try them, Isabel."

"That _is_ really pretty." Izzie said dragging Lovino over to his brother.

"Will you fucking put that shit down, Feliciano?" Lovino snapped grabbing it from him before dropping it and wiping his hand on his shirt before crossing himself quickly.

"It's not the devil, Lovino. You can't ward it away." Marianne laughed. Arthur grabbed her from behind by the hips and kissed her neck.

"Why don't you try this on, Marianne?" He purred in her ear. She held up the set he had given her.

"Not bad, Kirkland. Not bad at all. I'm going to be so damn hot!" She ran to the dressing room pulling him behind her. Lovino groaned as he heard the Marianne giggling and Arthur whispering. Izzie laughed and hugged him.

"It's okay, mi amor."

"This is so stupid. Why don't you just surprise me?"

"Because this way I can see you all squirmy." He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Lovi, how are we going to get married one day if you can't even shop for lingerie with me?" Lovino's eyes almost popped out of his head. She laughed.

"What the hell? You…did you? You can't propose!"

"Oh come on. We have talked about it." She pinched his cheek. "I'd be Mrs. Lovino Vargas. Don't worry though, amor. I'm not proposing. That's your job. Marianne knows all the details for when you do decide to pop the question in a few years." Lovino stared down at his feet with a shy smile.

Marianne emerged from the dressing room with Arthur. Arthur kept finding new outfits that he liked for Marianne. Izzie kept showing lingerie to her boyfriend who refused to look at it. Izzie and Marianne laughed at how silly Lovino was acting.

"You're going to see it eventually Lovi. Might as well get to see it on the rack before it's on Izzie's rack." Arthur laughed nudging his friend.

"Shut the hell up! That is my girlfriend you are talking about, you bastard!"

"So? We both know you fuck her." Lovino grabbed his shirt.

"Fuck you! You do not get to fucking talk about her like that!" Arthur laughed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, mate." Lovino let go of him and huffed hoping that Izzie would just pick something out.

"These are all so pretty! I want something like this only for boys. Do they make stuff like this for boys?" Feli asked Izzie. Izzie glanced at Marianne.

"I…think so?" Feli looked to Marianne who smiled slyly.

"Oui, of course! Though male lingerie is not cute like this. It's kind of awkward actually. Banana hammocks and such. I personally don't think it's good for guys, but if you want to be sexy…" She walked around the rack and pulled out a particularly cute outfit and pulled in on him over his clothes.

"No, Marianne! That's not right!" Feli laughed as the girls fought over what to dress him in.

"What the fuck are you two doing to my damn fratellino?" Lovino demanded.

"Do I look cute, fratello?"

"No. Now get the fuck out of that!" Feliciano laughed and Lovino just sat on the ground and groaned into his hands. Arthur kneeled down next to him.

"You need to loosen up, Lovino."

"Shut up, bastard." Arthur sighed and pulled his friend to his feet. Suddenly a lacy bra with a small bow was around Lovino's chest and Izzie was giggling as she hooked the back. Marianne snapped a photo on her phone.

"What's the big idea?" He said trying to snatch the phone from Marianne.

"Nah-ah-ah! If you don't start behaving like a proper boyfriend and help Izzie pick out a sexy little number for your next rendezvous, then this is going to every single person in my phone." Marianne smirked. Lovino's mouth fell open.

"No…" He glanced at Izzie who was hugging him around the waist from behind, her chin resting on his shoulder. "You…you're evil." He muttered with wide eyes.

"Are you going to stop being Mr. Grumpy-Gills and help me pick something out?" She asked smiling innocently and batting her long lashes. He sighed and nodded.

"Haha! Look at Lovi! He's totally wearing a bra!" Alfie's voice rang through the store. Nat, who was under his arm, started giggling.

"Lovi, you look so sexy!" Nat laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled turning yet a shade darker red.

"Are you the newest member of the Victoria's Secret Angels?"

"I said shut the hell up!" Lovino tried to take it off, but Izzie tightly held his arms down. "Izzie, let me go!"

"Not until you agree to help me pick something out."

"Chigi! Fine. Just take this damn shit off of me!" Izzie kissed his cheek and unhooked the latch.

"Dude…were you wearing a bra?" Matt asked as he and Jules came in eating donuts. Jules giggled into his arm and grabbed a donut.

"Shut the hell up!" Lovino snapped before looking around for something for Izzie rather uncomfortably. He couldn't stand this much longer, so he needed to find something so they could go.

Nat started helping Marianne with making Feli a lingerie model for them. Alfie sipped his coke and laughed as he handed Nat different things he liked. Matt and Jules sat down on the ground and just watched their friends laughing and eating.

"Should I look?" Jules asked giggling uncontrollably.

"If you want to."

"Hey, Mattie! Let's dress up in this and walk around the mall!" Alfie laughed pulling a brassiere on. Matthew jumped up. It sounded like fun.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely in." Matthew grabbed a brassiere off the rack held it up. "What do you think, Jules?" She giggled as she stuffed more of the donut in her mouth.

"I think you look hot! You're hot enough for the awesome me!"

"Hey, guys, look! I have boobs!" Arthur laughed. Marianne kissed him passionately.

"You are hot with boobs, mon cher."

"Obviously." Arthur laughed kissing her again.

The group paid for everything before walking out of the store. Matt and Alfie still had the brassieres on and were wearing underwear over their clothes. Matt and Jules were still giggling. "Aw, we ran out of donuts! Not awesome." Jules pouted and looked at Matt.

"I'm still so fucking hungry." He mumbled.

"Will you stoners shut up?" Alfie snapped. "Mattie, you need to be doing a sexy walk like this." Alfie pretended he was a model and turned around framing his face. "Fierce." He hissed. Matthew and Jules lost it and couldn't stop laughing.

"Do you two ever stop being stupid?" Arthur asked rolling his eyes. Alfie turned around and flashed him a smile.

"No can dosville, baby doll." Alfie winked. Arthur rolled his eyes again and looked at Marianne who was texting as she had her arm linked with his.

"Who are you texting? All of your friends are here." Marianne glared at him.

"I'm the captain for the cheer squad, sir. And I am on the Homecoming Counsel and Student Counsel as well as Prom Committee and the Senior Board."

"Well…" He rolled his eyes. Marianne kissed him.

"You're dating a very popular girl."

"But not as popular or awesome as me!" Jules called back. Marianne smiled.

"That's true, though I don't understand why. You're not part of anything, but you run the school. And you get stoned off your ass with this one every day."

"It's because I'm too awesome to be part of anything, Marianne."

"Hey guys!" Liza and Roderich suddenly appeared. Liza hugged Feli and Nat. "I don't ever see you anymore!"

"Yeah, I'm just a busy girl." Nat smiled.

"Feli, are you still going to be in the fall play?" Liza asked. Feli nodded.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it. You know how much I love plays! I have been rehearsing! Lovi even helped me run lines for the audition." Feli smiled happily and linked arms with his brother. "Right, Lovi? You were helping me with the play?"

"Si." Lovi said.

"That's really nice of you, Lovino." Liza smiled.

"I'm an awesome brother." Feli kissed his brother's cheek and Lovi rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Ti voglio bene!" Feli smiled. Lovi blushed embarrassed that his brother was being so affectionate in public. People may get the wrong idea. The only way he'd stop is if Lovi showed him affection back. Feli was probably still upset about the conversation this morning, so he was in need of cheering up.

"Ti voglio bene, Feliciano." Lovi mumbled back throwing his arm around his little brother and kissing his head before pushing him away. Isabel gasped next to him.

"Did…did I just see what I thought I just saw? Lovino Vargas hugged and kissed his little brother in public? The same Lovino that hates PDA? The same Lovino who gets so easily embarrassed?" All the friends were now staring. Lovino stopped walking, his eyes wide. He glanced at Izzie.

"Hey, shut up, huh? He's my baby brother. I need to give him some love every now and then. It's not a big deal." Lovino snapped blushing and looking at the ground as he walked.

Feli got a huge grin on his face and put his hands on his cheeks before pouncing on his brother. "Get the fuck off me!" Lovino snapped. Feli laughed and smiled adorably.

"Lovi, kiss me!" Isabel said stopping him.

"Izzie…there are people…everywhere." He mumbled.

"Kiss me like Arthur kisses French girls." As if to show Lovino how it was done, Arthur grabbed Marianne and dipped her in a kiss. Marianne laughed. Lovino's eyes got wide.

"I can't do that!"

"¡Bésame!"

"Più tardi."

"¡Bésame ahora!"

"Penso di no!"

"¿Por favor?"

"Non é possibile!"

"¿Por favor?"

"No!"

"¡Sí!"

"No."

"¡Sí!"

The group of friends watched the two bicker in the middle of the mall very confused. Feli kept giggling and whispering to Liza. Marianne would laugh occasionally, only understanding the gist of what was being said. Arthur and Alfie glanced at each other. Roderich rolled his eyes and sighed. People in the mall were starting to gather to see what was going on.

"What are they even arguing about?" Alfie muttered to Arthur.

"No bloody idea." The group watched for a few more minutes.

"¡Lovino Vargas, Bésame ahora!"

"Cazzo, Isabel! NO!" She grabbed him and dipped him in a kiss. He turned bright red and huffed, crossing his arms.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Isabel asked hugging him. He wouldn't look at her, his face still bright red. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed! You look like a tomato!" Lovino started walking away. Izzie ran after him. He refused to speak to her.

* * *

**_Yay, 2 updates in a row! I'll be leaving the country for 2 weeks and wanted decided to upload 2 chapters to keep everyone tied over until I get back. =)_**


	11. Chapter 11

Yooo! Tons of smut coming at y'all in the next few chapters. :)

Marianne put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. "How do I look?" She smiled at Jules, Izzie and Feli. They had all gone back to Lovino and Feliciano's house to get ready for the dance save for Alfie and Matthew. Izzie had kidnapped Feli to have fun with them while Arthur and Lovino were able to talk and get dressed without Feli annoying his brother who was tense. Izzie didn't want him snapping at Feli and ruining the night. Plus it worked out because they got take over Feli's room.

"You look so pretty!" Feli smiled. "Can I do your makeup, Izzie? I had to learn for theatre, but I never get to practice on a real person."

"Um…not that I don't trust you Feli, but you are just learning this semester and you are learning stage makeup. I want to make sure I'm on point tonight. This is the biggest dance of the fall. I'll be your model though after the dance, okay?" Feli nodded.

"Okay!"

"I thought you were acting?" Jules said glancing at him as she did her eyeliner.

"Well I do like acting, but I want to learn everything. I'm in a class called Theatre Production and they teach us all the backstage stuff. So we learn about lights, sound, curtains, costume, hair and makeup. It's really cool because I've been in plays before and I've never known that it takes so much to run the show!"

"That's really awesome, Fels." Jules smiled. "So on a scale of one to ten, how excited are you for my brother to pick you up?"

"Um, like a ten. I'm really nervous though."

"Why? You see Lud every day and you talk to him almost constantly."

"Because it's our first dance! We've never seen each other all dressed up before." Jules glanced at the boy. He was still in his boxers and tank top. He had a small crucifix on a gold necklace around his neck that he was playing with. She never noticed it before. It was much like the one that Izzie wore.

"Hey, Feli, do you always wear that?" She asked. He glanced down.

"Yeah. Fratello and I have always worn one since we were little." He smiled at her. "We just usually have it tucked into our shirts."

Suddenly she remembered why her parents had liked him so much before they found out about him and Ludwig. Jules had forgotten. Feli was a very devout Catholic. Her parents saw that in him. Her father had seen the necklace one day when Feli had fallen asleep on the couch and it made him smile. He and Lovino never ate before doing a quick prayer and crossing himself. Jules bit her lip and went back to getting herself ready. Ludwig had turned his back on everything after coming out to his parents. He absolutely hated religion. He had gotten to the point where if his father was talking about a sermon, Ludwig would leave the room in disgust. Surely he was aware that his boyfriend didn't share his concerns.

"O-Oh, okay. Sorry. I just…never noticed." She smiled.

"Feliciano!" Lovino called. Feli jumped up off the bed and ran out of his room. Izzie winced when she heard Lovino start yelling. _"What the hell? You aren't even ready? What the fuck have you been doing?"_

_ "I um…we were talking and I was watching the girls."_

_ "Shut up! Go get your damn suit and bring it here right now! It's like you don't even want to go!"_ Feli appeared in the room again with flushed cheeks and teary eyes.

"What's wrong?" Marianne asked him.

"Lovi yells at me when he's stressed. I don't like it when he yells at me." Feli sniffed. "He hardly ever yells at me."

"You need to tell you brother to shut up." Jules said. "Get a backbone, Fels."

"Jules, stop." Izzie said firmly. It bothered Izzie when their friends would tell Feli to go against Lovino or tell Lovino to leave Feli alone. That wasn't their style.

Few people actually saw the dynamic of the brothers' relationship. Few of their friends knew how extremely close the two were. They loved each other more than anything else in the world which was why Feli would do anything Lovino told him to do and why Lovino was so protective of his brother. They had a respect and understanding that Lovino would watch out for Feli and Feli just wanted so desperately for his brother to be happy. Their friends often thought that Lovino was harsh and controlling with his little brother, but they'd never seen them at home. They never saw them dancing in the kitchen together while they cooked. They never saw them singing karaoke or watching TV together. They never saw Lovino cleaning his brother's wounds and hugging him telling him he loved him. And they definitely hadn't seen when Feliciano had a nightmare or was just really missing their parents or Roma. Izzie had spent the night countless times and seen Feli knock on the door and when Lovi told him it was okay to come in, he'd run to his brother and cry into his chest while Lovino held him and tried to calm him down. They were all the other had.

"I'm just saying that we have like an hour before we need to leave and there's no reason for him to yell at Feli for not being ready."

"It's not your business what they do, Jules. It's not your family. Nobody tells you not to annoy the crap out of Ludwig."

"I actually regard Feli as my family. He's dating my brother. So if I were, I'd shut up because if you cross me Isabel…"

"Can you two please stop fighting?" Marianne whined. She rubbed her stomach with a pained expression.

"Are you okay?" Jules asked. Izzie had her hand on Marianne's forehead.

"Yeah. I've just been getting waves of nausea lately. It comes and goes, but never stays."

"Maybe you shouldn't go to the dance. We wouldn't want you puking everywhere." Jules said softly.

"I have to go! I have to be crowned Homecoming Queen!"

"Who says you're going to be the Queen?" Jules asked. Marianne laughed.

"Oh stop, Jules. You're too funny."

Feli slipped out of the room with his suit on. Lovino was in the kitchen staring at his feet with a glass of wine in his hand. "Fratello, I'm ready. I need you to tie my tie though." Lovino looked up and silently tied his brother's tie before adjusting the suit and smoothing the younger boy's hair. Lovino stared at him for a moment before suddenly hugging him tightly.

_"You look so grown up."_ Lovino said softly.

"Ve…_That's what happens when you get older!"_ Feli smiled.

_"You have fun, okay? I love you so much, _fratellino." Lovi had tears in his eyes.

_"Lovino, what's wrong? Don't cry!"_ Feli hugged his brother again. Lovi stared at him knowing that he wouldn't be able to tell Feli why he was acting like this until later.

"Are you two nerds ready go to or what?" Jules asked walking into the room leading everyone with them. Lovino rolled his eyes and brushed the tears away.

"Next stop, Homecoming!" Marianne smiled hugging Arthur.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to wait here with Feli until the bastard shows up."

"I'll stay here too!" Jules said. "Alfie's dropping Matthew off here so Matt and I can get a ride with Ludwig."

"Suit yourselves." Marianne laughed before pulling Arthur behind her to the car. Izzie smiled at Lovino who smiled back at her.

"You look lovely." He said.

"So you're finally talking to me again?" She asked with a laugh.

"Si, bella." He said. There was a knock on the door and Feli ran to open it. Ludwig smiled at him.

"Hey." Ludwig smiled.

"Ciao." Feli breathed as Ludwig clipped a corsage on Feli's lapel.

"You look…wow." Ludwig said softly.

"You look pretty wow yourself." Feli giggled. Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feli's waist. Feli wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and their lips met.

Matthew and Jules were hanging out by the refreshments table watching everyone dance while they sipped on punch. "This is so not awesome." Jules mumbled. "I mean we've been here ten minutes and they haven't played anything good and nobody's noticed that the awesome me is here! I am the life of a party!"

"It's a school party. It's supposed to be lame." Matthew smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"I should have known it wasn't going to be awesome. We should have gotten faded before this. My high from this morning is gone and I'm just not enjoying this at all." Matthew smirked at her.

"We could…leave."

"Yes…we could." She looked at him slyly. "What time is your mom expecting you and Alfie home?"

"1am." Jules checked her watch. It was 8pm. She counted the hours on their hand.

"We have five hours, Mattie. What's the plan?"  
"I'm thinking we blow this place. We'll steal my brother's car and break into Arthur's house." Jules stared up at him.

"You really are evil."

"Never underestimate the quiet guy. We're the ones who fuck shit up!"

"AWESOME!" The two high fived each other and snapped.

"You steal Arthur's key. I'll steal my brother's key."

"Got it."

"BREAK!" The two clapped and split up to find their targets.

Jules spotted Arthur and Marianne making out in the center of the dance floor. She danced her way over, pushing people out of her way as she went. "GET OUT OF MY WAY! I'M AWESOME!" She would yell as she shoved people. She smiled as she saw that Arthur still kept his keys on a clip on his belt loop. She slowly reached over and unhooked it before pulling the house key off. She slipped it back on and high fived herself for being so awesome that he didn't even notice.

Matthew's approach was slightly different. He walked over to Alfie who was dancing with Nat. He leaned over and whispered in his brother's ear. "Give me your keys now."

"Why?" Alfie asked.

"I want the car."

"But you're supposed to be here."

"I am eighteen and you're not going to say anything."

"How am I supposed to get home?"

"I'll come pick you up."

"Fine." Alfie handed his brother the key.

Matthew took them and triumphantly and walked over to where Jules was standing by the refreshment table again. He held up the keys. She held up Arthur's key. They high fived and snapped again before linking arms then running out of the crowded gym to Alfie's car.

"We are so awesome." Jules laughed. "Arthur didn't even notice I stole his key."

"I told him that keeping his keys like that and not being aware was dangerous." Matthew laughed. "Can you imagine him when finds out his house key is missing?"

"He'll have a heart attack." Jules laughed. They high fived again as they pulled up to Arthur's house. They snuck up the walkway to the front door and opened the door with a satisfying click of the lock being pulled out of place. Matthew opened the door.

"After you, Your Awesomeness."

"Don't mind if I do." Jules skipped in and threw her purse to the side. "So what do you say we put on some tunes, order a pizza and jump on the couch?"

"That sounds like a mighty fine idea, but it's missing something." They both smiled knowingly. Matt ordered the pizza as Jules found the stereo and put on some music, cranking it up all the way. Matt came over to her and smiled.

"They'll be here in half an hour."

"Awesome." She smiled. The two jumped on the couches and threw the pillows off. Arthur would be pissed, but it was fun to mess with him. Jules pushed Matt off the couch as the doorbell rang. She jumped over the back of it and they raced to the front door.

"I win!" She laughed as she opened the door. She signed for the pizza and the two sat on the floor as they ate. They laid there letting their stomach digest listening to the music leaning against each other. She had a thought. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey, Matt?" She asked suddenly pausing the music.

"Yeah?"

"How's about we take this relationship to the next level?" She asked as her heart pounded from the nerves. Her friends had not made losing their virginity sound pleasant in anyway and the fear had been holding her back, but she felt like now was the time. She wanted it now. Matt looked at her with his big violet eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"Yes." She whispered as she straddled his lap and kissed him again.

"Okay. I love you." He breathed in her ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispered as she kissed him. Things were getting heated as he pushed her dress off. She looked at him.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private." She suggested.

"Are you saying we should do it in Arthur's room?" Matt asked with a concerned and slightly disgusted face.

"Ew, no." She panted. "I mean he and Marianne have probably fucked on every surface of this house, but no. I was thinking the guest room." Matt nodded and the almost ran to the room. "Go get a condom and lube from Arthur's room though." She told him. Matt nodded and came back shortly.

"He had a closed one!" He said hold up the lube.

"Awesome!" He set them on the side table before crawling on top of Jules. They were both down to their underwear and she knew things were getting close. She felt herself become ready for it and felt an unfamiliar pulsing in her genitals that she had never felt before. He unhooked her bra and kissed between her chest. She felt her breathing increase as he touched her breasts.

Despite everything feeling good, the closer it got to actual intercourse, the more nervous she became, but she wanted it. She felt herself getting quieter and quieter. She felt his hands slip her underwear off and she felt twisting in her stomach. This was going to happen. She hoped it wouldn't hurt as much as her friends had made it sound.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She hated that he kept asking her that question. He had asked it literally every ten minutes.

"Yes." She said shortly. He pulled his underwear off and tossed it aside. She stared at his penis. She didn't see how it was supposed to go in to her vagina. She had remembered the first time using a tampon and the sting she had felt with something so small. He kissed her.

"Don't worry. The perk of being the only one of your friends to still be a virgin is that you learn all their mistakes and their tips. I'm going to make sure your first time is as good as it can possibly be." He smiled sweetly. "I'm going to stretch you out a little with my fingers first okay?" She nodded. She made a face at the unfamiliar feeling as he slipped a few fingers insider her. He stroked her with them as he thrust them in and out. She felt a tingle run down her spine as his thumb rubbed gently against her clit. Her breath quickened. She felt a slight uncomfortable sensation as he started to scissor his fingers to stretch her. It started feeling like a pinching before it finally subsided. She arched her back and let out a moan as the stroking of her clitoris finally started to register. He kept going until she felt that couldn't stand it anymore. Her body was so tight before it suddenly relaxed as a feeling of euphoria spread over her body. She laid there panting as Matt put on the condom and poured the lube into his hand. She watched him coat himself and he laid down over her. She felt him position himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly. She felt the nerves race back. She felt sick, but wanted it. She couldn't speak. Instead just nodded. She bit her lip as he pushed in. Tears filled her eyes as her body protested. She let out a whimper and the tears fell down the sides of her face. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Just keep going." She snapped. She just wanted him all the way in so that it would stop. She knew from what her friends had told her that it only hurts at the beginning. Once he was fully inside, the pain would subside as her body adjusted. They did tell her that the entire process would be uncomfortable for a while. She felt so awkward with her legs spread and Matt between them. It didn't feel sexy at all. It felt painful, uncomfortable and awkward. Finally he was done pushing in and she felt him get ready to begin thrusting. She grabbed his arms.

"Wait." She whimpered. She took a few deep breaths as the pain subsided and she just felt full. "Okay." She said softly. She closed her eyes as a sharp pain accompanied the first few thrusts. Soon the pain subsided and she laid there as he thrust in an out. She couldn't get over out uncomfortable it was. She didn't understand how Marianne loved it so much. She didn't get why Izzie and Natalya enjoyed the times they were able to have sex. It wasn't nice like they said. Suddenly she started feeling another sensation altogether. It started to feel…_good._ It wasn't the same intensity that she had felt before, but it was enough to quicken her breathing and heart rate. She pulled him down and kissed him. The feeling got better and better, but never reached the point it had when he was rubbing her. He finished and pulled out. She gasped at the sudden emptiness. He laid down next to her. They were silent.

"So…" He said watching her. She had made sure to keep her face blank.

"So…" She said back.

"How was it for you?" He asked softly. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"It was okay." She said shortly and kissed him. "You?"

"It felt great." He smiled. She nodded. Of course. He wasn't having anything torn.

"Awesome. Let's get buzzed, yes?" She sat up and he pulled his underwear on before running out. Her legs felt weird. She needed to give them time to calm down. Her body still was tingling from the sex. He came back in a moment later with a bag and sat on the bed. She got up and put on her underwear and bra on.

When she went to get back on the bed, she was shocked to see blood on the sheets. It wasn't much, but it did look to her like when there would be a small leak in the middle of the night when she was on her period. She realized what it meant and felt a lump rise in her throat. She swallowed it and took a deep breath. She was not that kind of girl. She was not the kind of girl to get sentimental over her virginity. It wasn't a big deal she reminded herself. She jumped on the bed.

"I call first puff." She said snatching the joint away from him. He smiled.

"Okay." He handed her the lighter. She lit up and handed it to him. The two passed it back and forth until thoroughly stoned.

"You know what's awesome?" Jules asked staring at her hands. "You can like see your skin pattern like a snake or something."

"Oh my god, you're right!" Matthew exclaimed grabbing her hand. "Do you think anyone else knows this?" His eyes were wide with excitement. Jules shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"We should tell someone."

"Oh! Speaking of telling someone, you need to call Arthur! He should bring Alfie here so he can drive us home." Jules said, her eyes huge before they both fell into a fit of giggles. Matt dialed Arthur.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Where the bloody hell are you? I haven't seen you anywhere. Someone stole my keys! I need help finding my keys! My parents are going to kill me." Matt giggled.

"We're at your house."

"What?"

"Jules got your keys. Can you bring Alfie with you? We need a ride." He leaned back and closed his eyes as his high mellowed out. "Dude, Arthur! You know how you have all those theories? Did you know you can see scales on your skin? It's like we're part reptile or something!"

"Are you two idiots high?"

"I'm telling you quality information, Arthur!" Arthur sighed.

"I'll be there soon."

"Cool. Bye!" Matt hung up his phone and tossed it behind him. "Oops." He laughed as hit the wall. Jules laughed and kissed him.

"I should put clothes on." Jules laughed and walked downstairs. Matt followed her. They got dressed and were in the kitchen eating cookies when Arthur, Marianne, Alfie and Natalya all came through the front door.

"You two didn't lock the door?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Oops." Jules giggled. Marianne's eyes widened before they narrowed with a knowing smirk.

"What room?" She asked.

"Huh?" Jules asked. "Marianne, you're crazy."

"I know something happened!" Marianne smiled clutching Arthur's arm.

"You two totally did it!" Alfie laughed.

"Real mature, Alfie." Matt said through a mouthful of cookie sending crumbs flying everywhere.

"You both have sex hair!" Alfie insisted. Jules laughed silently and fell on the floor laughing. Matt giggled and pulled her to her feet.

"This is just bollocks! You don't steal the keys to my house, trash the place, fuck in my home and then smoke weed without sharing and eat all my cookies! It's not right!" Arthur chastised.

"Wait…you made those cookies?" Alfie asked. Arthur blinked.

"Yeah, so?"

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO TAKE MY BROTHER TO THE HOSPTIAL! BYE!" Alfie grabbed his brother and dragged him out of the house. Natalya rolled her eyes laughing and dragged Jules behind her who was going on about skin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sweet spamano smut in this chapter =D**

* * *

"Hola, mi amor!" Izzie smiled as Lovino opened her side of the door.

"Ciao bella." He smiled kissing her hand. She loved the unintended pun ever present in his greeting.

"It's been almost fifteen seconds." She joked. "So are you sure it's okay if I spend the night?" He nodded.

"Si, il mio amore."

"You know I love it when you speak Italian to me, but if you could speak Spanish, my entire day will have been made." She smiled at him hugging her arms around his neck.

"¿Como se llama, bonita? ¡Mi casa es su casa!" He laughed and kissed her.

"Did you seriously just quote 'Hips Don't Lie' to me?"

"Si." He lifted her chin with a finger and brought her face gently to his as he pressed his lips against hers. The one thing he'd always been grateful for was the fact that his grandfather had taught him to treat a lady in the most romantic way.

"So while we wait for Alfie to drop off Ludwig and Feli, why don't we go inside and get comfortable. Can I borrow some of your clothes? I forgot to bring anything and I don't want to wear this dress any longer." She took his hand and led him inside. They went up to his room and he handed her one of his shirts and a pair of black pajama pants.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"Can I wear one of your long sleeve button downs instead?" He nodded and handed it to her. He put on the shirt and pants he had given her as she changed into the shirt.

"Do you want any pants?" He asked her. He raised his glance to her and his breath caught. She had let her hair down so that her dark brown curls fell messily around her face and shoulders. Her makeup was smeared from the dancing she'd been doing. His shirt hung off her body loosely and he could just barely see her black lace underwear under the hem of the shirt. She stared at him with her big green eyes that shone from her being tired. She had never been more beautiful to him. She took his breath away. She was simply stunning.

"Dio mio." He breathed. She smiled at him.

"En español, mi amor." She flirted.

"Dios mío." He said in a gravelly voice before sliding his hands around her waist. He held her by the small of her back and trailed kisses down her neck to her chest. She brought his face back to hers and kissed him deeply.

They jumped at the sound of the door being thrown open. "Lovino, lo sono a casa!" Feli called. Lovino smiled and rested his forehead on Izzie's shoulder.

"Maybe now it would be good for you to have pants." He said.

"Lovi, they're both gay." She laughed. "Plus I've been in only my underwear around Feli multiple times, you know that." She smiled kissing him. "And Ludwig has seen me in a string bikini. I think I am more than appropriately dressed."

"You're wearing lace underwear. They can see through it."

"Again, Lovino, they are gay. Gay. They like boys. They don't like girls."

"I guess." She giggled and kissed him.

"Lovi, stai facendo sesso?" Feli called.

"Did your brother just ask if we were having sex?" Izzie laughed hysterically falling against Lovino's chest. He nodded, blushing.

"Tell him yes." She said. "Cuz I'd really like to…for once actually _spend the night_ when I spend the night." They usually just laid on his bed cuddling after they finished studying, talking about anything and everything until one of them drifted off. It was usually always Lovino

Lovino smiled at Izzie. She was so gorgeous. He didn't know how it was possible that he had fallen in love, but with this girl...When he looked at her, he couldn't help be smile. Looking at her, the world didn't exist. Nothing mattered. All the pain and worry he ever felt disappeared. His worry for Feliciano disappeared.

"So what do you say?" She asked her green eyes searching his face. "Can Lovino let his brother be unsupervised with his boyfriend tonight? It's been far, far too long." She brushed her lips against his. "I think the last time I checked, it was during the summer." She pressed her body against him. "Please?" She whispered in his ear causing him to shiver.

"Si." He breathed with closed eyes. He opened them and pushed her back away from him. "Later. Let's go down. I need to see what he needs." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine." She followed him downstairs.

Ludwig was in a black tank top with athletic shorts sitting on a stool at the island while Feli was bent over wearing only his boxers and the button down from his suit rummaging through the fridge. Lovino glared when he noticed him staring at his brother's ass. He cleared his throat. Ludwig blushed and looked away.

"Fratello, did we bother you?" Feli asked causing Ludwig to blush even deeper red.

"No. We weren't doing anything to answer your other question."

"I have a question." Feli smiled when as Izzie walked into the room. "Oh my gosh, we match Isabel!" He laughed.

"¡Si!" She smiled and hugged Lovino's arm while resting her chin on his shoulder. "Hola, Ludwig." She smiled. "Feli, I'm going to need to request something. When I take you brother back upstairs, you better not bother us unless you are dying or the house is burning down, okay?"

"Ooooh! Okay."

"Isabel!" Lovino snapped in a whisper, his cheeks bright red.

"¿Que? It's not like you weren't going to tell him."

"I wasn't going to tell _him_!" He gestured to Ludwig.

"Feli would tell him." She laughed.

"What was your question, fratellino?"

"Oh okay, si. Um, so I know you said that Ludwig could come over to watch a movie with me, but I was wondering if he could spend the night. I promise we'll just sleep. That's all."

"Scusi?" Lovino's eyes got wide. He hadn't thought it'd be so soon. "I thought Jules was picking him up after this?"

"There was kind of a problem." Feli said glancing at Ludwig who was staring out the back sliding door.

"What kind of problem?"

"Um…" Feli bit his lip and glanced at Ludwig. "Ludvi…" Ludwig looked up.

"I'm not allowed to go home right now." He said softly. "My dad got mad that I took Feli to the dance and told me not to come home tonight…or he told Jules that. He didn't really talk to me. He should cool off by tomorrow."

"Per favore?" Feli asked. "I'll leave my door open."

"You know what, fratellino? _I have something for you._" Lovino felt sick, but he had promised himself that he would loosen up and be more of a brother and less of a parent to Feli. He needed to be. He wanted to be. He'd decided to do this when he heard how Feli described Ludwig to Nonno. He took his brother's hand and began to lead him upstairs. He pointed at Ludwig. "Si. No questions. You're staying." Ludwig's jaw dropped a little.

"Danke." He stammered out.

"I still hate you! Isabel, stay there por favor." Lovino called. He led Feli to his room.

"Vi ringrazio tanto!" Feli smiled and hugged him.

"_Don't mention it."_

_ "So why did you take me up here?"_ Lovino closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. He opened his drawer and pulled out some condoms and a bottle of lube before closing it with his hip. He handed them to his brother who stared wide eyed and in shock.

_ "Look little brother, I still think you're too young. I don't like it at all, but it's your life and you can make your own choice. I want to enjoy tonight with my girlfriend and I know you'd like to have a good night with your…boyfriend."_ Lovino felt sick just thinking about that asshole touching his brother. _"I don't like him. I don't. I hate him. I think he's not good for you. I think you could better. But I know you love him and I know you want to do this. I don't know if what position you're wanting, but this is for you."_

_ "Lovino…I…really?"_

"Si." Lovino sat Feli on his bed and crouched down in front of him.

_"You're a virgin, no?"_ Feli nodded.

"Si." Lovino nodded, blinking away his tears and forcing a smile on his face. Feli went to stand up to hug him. _"Don't cry, please, big brother."_ Lovino motioned for his brother to stay put.

_"If you're the bottom, I want you to promise me that you'll make sure he wears a condom. I don't know if this is the right size, but I tried. Don't…don't let him not use lube. Use a lot of that, okay? And be sure that before there is any dick to ass, that there is fingering to stretch it out so it doesn't hurt so much. You'll need to make sure when the time actually comes that you relax. You'll want to tense, but relax because otherwise you're going to have more tearing than necessary. I'm going to warn you that it's going to hurt…a lot. But if you just relax and take things slow and gentle and take deep breaths, it'll pass."_

_ "I'll make sure to tell him not be rough." _Feli smiled.

_ "Okay, good. I don't know much about that kind of sex, but I remember the first time I had sex and it was with Isabel. It was…it was really good for me, but not so good for her because we hadn't prepared properly. I didn't talk to anyone about it before hand and neither did she which was ridiculous because it was just last year and Arthur and Marianne are like old pros. We didn't plan it…it kind of just happened. When we were done, I was happy and feeling great. But I looked over at her and she was curled up crying because it hurt her so much. During she kept telling me she was okay even though she had tears in her eyes. I didn't realize it would be painful for her and so I let myself get carried away, but don't let him do that to you. I felt so bad because I just wanted her to enjoy it. I mean we talked to our friends after that first time and we learned what we needed to do to make it enjoyable to both of us. Now it's a lot better. So I didn't want that to happen to you, so I did research and what I told you is what I found."_

"Grazie, Lovi." Feli wiped the tears from his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother.

_"Call your boyfriend up here."_ Feli ran out of the room and called Ludwig. When he came back, Ludwig was with him.

"Ja?"

"Sit." Lovino glared.

"So I've talked to my fratellino and I don't know if he told you, but I just gave him the sex talk and gave him condoms and lube." Ludwig's eyes got huge. "So if that's what you two want to do, have fun. But don't you dare not use a damn condom. Also you better prep him nice and good before you fucking defile him, got it? Don't you dare hurt him. If you do, I will find you and I will end you." Ludwig nodded. "Now get out of here you, bastard. I need to talk to my brother some more." Ludwig walked out of the room and closed the door. Lovino dropped to his knees in front of his little brother; there were tears in his eyes again.

_"I'm trying the best that I can. I'm sorry that I treat you like a child, but I'm so scared to do something that will fuck you up. So I'm doing this thing as your older brother, not your guardian, okay? As your brother, I'm saying have fun. As the one who's practically raised you, I'm crying because I'm afraid I'm making a shitty decision."_

_ "You're not." _Feli hugged him. "Ti volglio bene, fratello."

"Ti volglio bene, fratellino." Feli got up and skipped out of the room. "Feliciano!" He stuck his head back in. _"Don't stay up too late. Remember we have Mass in the morning."_

"Si." Feli disappeared in his room. Lovino sighed and went downstairs to get Izzie. As he walked past his brother's room he heard hushed voices and Feli giggling. He felt his stomach knot and it took everything in him not to change his mind and throw the bastard out.

Isabel was sitting on a bench in the kitchen eating grape tomatoes out of a cart with a glass of wine, texting. Lovino slipped his arms around her waist from behind and breathed her in. She spun around and kissed him sweetly. "I hope you don't mind, I helped myself."

"Mi casa es su casa, remember?" She laughed.

"Your grandpa gave you such great wine."

"He made it. That's how he has so much money." He smiled sitting next to her. "He owns a huge area of vineyards. This is some of his stuff." She looked at the bottle.

"Roma Vargas." She shook her head with a smile. "Does he just send it to you?"

"Si." Lovino took a tomato. The two were quiet for a moment.

"So are we going to…" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Can we watch a movie first? I…I kind of did a thing."

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I decided to give Feliciano the sex talk and gave him fucking condoms and lube. Like what the hell was I thinking? We were planning and now I can't get my mind off what's going on in that room."

"That's great. I'm proud of you. That was a big step, but Lovi?"

"Hm?"

"Pinche idiota!" She snapped slapping his arm.

"Hey! Lo so." He buried his face in his arms on the counter.

"Lovi," She hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder, "You better get in the mood though. I'm going to be so pissed if I don't get laid tonight." He let out a small laugh. He kissed her softly. "Let's watch the movie in your room though, so we can do it as soon as possible."

"So I take it you're horny."

"Oh yeah. You don't pleasure me nearly enough, mi amor." She dragged him up the stairs to his room. He whimpered and made an exaggerated gag as they walked past his brother's room and heard a pained noise escape the room.

"What the hell did I do?" He muttered as she giggled dragging him to his room.

"Calm down, Lovino." She kissed him.

"Isabel, I am not in the mood."

"You will fuck me by the time we go to sleep, capisce?"

"Isabel…"

"¡Cállate! Don't be a puta." He stared at her with an open mouth. "Chingoa, I must be the only girl in the world who has to beg her boyfriend to have sex. I am muy caliente, okay?"

"Si, Isabel, you are gorgeous."

"Damn right, I am." She looked at him. "You know what? I'm just gonna take this off until you're ready to stop being a puta and do me." She slipped off the shirt and went to go look through his DVDs.

"Will you stop calling me a puta?" Lovino snapped.

"When you stop acting like one." Isabel smiled.

"Fine! Get over here, but turn on some damn music! I don't want to hear mio fratellino." She smiled victoriously and she found the mix and turned up his speakers before jumping on him.

They just kissed sweetly for a bit until Lovino's mind was far away from his brother and very much into the present. Isabel felt the throbbing as her body begged for him. She watched as he put on the condom before pressing ever so gently into her.

She loved how gentle he was with her and how he took his time to make sure she was pleased. It was nothing like the sex Marianne described that was rough and painfully pleasurable. No, Lovino treated her like she was made of glass. He touched her as though she might break from his touch and he took care of her as though she were a precious treasure. He was slow and gentle and his kisses lingered. The slow buildup meant that they were able to enjoy each other for a long period of time.

She hugged him to her and her breath caught as her body twitched with pleasure. She rocked her hips to meet him. "Are you okay?" He asked softly in her ear. She smiled at how concerned he was for her. Marianne had always scoffed at her when they talked about sex. She'd tell her that she was missing out by not having rough or kinky sex. Marianne would laugh and say she felt bad for her because they had "Catholic sex." She would listen to all the ways Arthur had made Marianne scream, but really to her it sounded like he was violating her. She didn't see the romance, love or respect. She very much enjoyed being tended to. She preferred to feel loved. Lovino didn't just have sex with her, no he made love to her.

"Perfect." She whispered back, kissing him. "Te amo, Lovino Vargas." She breathed.

"Ti amo." He breathed back. She felt the tears of happiness and pleasure began as her body began to tense in the starts of an orgasm. She bit her lip, shuddering. She grabbed his face wanting to be making out with him when she came.

* * *

**Please comment! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Feli couldn't believe that his brother gave permission for him to have sex. He'd been dying to lose his virginity and he knew it was frustrating Ludwig who kept asking him only to get the response of, "Fratello would be upset." They used to skip class and to go make out in Ludwig's car. Feli would have to stop him before it went too far despite how much he wanted to go all the way. He just couldn't stand the thought of his brother's face when he found out. Now here he was, his boyfriend lying on top of him, kissing him, with condoms and lube his brother had provided.

Ludwig sat up still straddling him and smiled at him. "Why'd you stop?" Feli asked out of breath.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" He asked. Feli glanced down and then met Ludwig's eyes, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Si! I want to so badly." Ludwig smiled as Felicano's bright amber eyes sparkled before noticing the tears that had started to well in them.

"Why do you look like you're going to cry?" Ludwig whispered, concern knitting his blue eyes.

"Because I'm happy, but really nervous. I know it's going to hurt."

"But it will feel great too." Ludwig brushed the boy's hair back and kissed him softly.

"I know." Feli smiled and tugged at Ludwig's pants before sliding his hand in and massaging his area. Ludwig closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath before he took Feli's hand and put it above Feli's head before pulling off his tank top. He leaned back down and kissed the Italian. He unbuttoned the boy's shirt and pushed it off of him before pulling Feli on top of him. Feli smiled, eager that he was about to do the one thing he had wanted to do for the past two years.

He kissed Ludwig for a moment before winking at him and kissing down his neck and to his chest and stomach. Ludwig watched him. He pulled the German's pants down and stared down at the erection that greeted him. A huge smile spread across the boy's face. His stomach gave an unexpected twist that caused Feliciano to bite his lip. The boy couldn't pinpoint why. It wasn't a good feeling. He brushed it off and kissed the inner thighs of his breathless German.

Oral sex was nothing new to the couple, but this wasn't just a blowjob. This was foreplay and that was more exciting to the boy than anything else had ever been. Feli gave Ludwig a seductive look before he proceeded to pleasure his boyfriend. He kissed up the shaft until reaching the tip. He ran his tongue slowly around it before taking the member in his mouth and sucking hard while rolling his tongue around. He laughed to himself that he practiced on lollipops and popsicles and nobody ever knew. Ludwig's breathing increased and the boy gasped and moaned. Feli loved it and grazed the penis with his teeth as he pulled back, swirling his tongue on the lip before sucking the dick into his mouth once more. The familiar force hit the roof of the Italian's mouth as the older boy came. Feli loved the salty sweetness of it. He looked up with a smile, wiping his mouth. The German kissed Feli's cheek.

"That was fun." Feli giggled. Ludwig smiled faintly at him before slipping his hands down the boy's underwear and slipping them off.

"Are you ready?" He asked him. Feli gave him a questioning look. "If we're going to do this tonight with as little pain as possible, I'd like to begin." The boy's voice was shaky, but calm. Feli nodded happily, his light hazel eyes shining. "Lay back." Ludwig instructed. He positioned Feli with sprawled legs before taking the lube and lubricating a finger. He slowly slipped it into the boy who bit his lip and made a face at the unfamiliar feeling. Feli shivered as something was touched in him. The boy's breath caught.

Ludwig pulled it out and lubed again before sliding in two. Feli shifted uncomfortably, grimacing at the slight pain accompanying them. "I'm going to try to stretch you okay, okay?" He asked. Feli nodded. Ludwig began to scissor his fingers, turning them every which way, trying to spread them as far as he could. Feli let out a small whimper.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig's eyebrows were knit tightly, his eyes searching Feli's face for any signs of pain or hesitation. Feli offered his lover a smile.

"Si." Feli said in a strained yet cheerful voice, though his face was contorted in a wince. Ludwig waited until Feli's face had lost all signs of pain before he pulled out and relubed for three. He opened them causing a painful gasp from Feli. His eyes were closed as he bit his lip.

"How are you doing?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm…I'm okay." Ludwig sighed hating the slow process, but knowing it would be less pain for Feli. He had heard stories of people going in raw and with no prep. He couldn't imagine that. He loved Feli and didn't want him in pain. The younger boy did not handle pain well.

Feli bit the inside of his cheeks at the feeling of the three fingers inside him. The pain was causing him to be tense all over his small framed body. Soon the pain subsided and he felt the spot him in being massaged as Ludwig gently slid his fingers in and out of the boy.

Ludwig pulled back his fingers after the pain had left Feli's face and he was looking like he was really enjoying everything. He took one of the condoms. Feli took it from his hand and smiled playfully at him.

"Allow me, il mio amore." Ludwig loved when the Italian boy spoke to him in his musical native language. He smiled slightly as the boy took it from him and rolled the condom down his boyfriend's shaft. Feli glanced at Ludwig's hands then back down. It was a lot bigger than what Ludwig had prepped him at and he already had a slight throbbing feeling in him. Suddenly he realized what the knot in his stomach was for. He had seen Ludwig's member so many times before in all their stolen moments in private where one, usually Feli, was sucking the other off. Never had Feliciano taken into consideration the size. It was terrifying to him that such a large object would penetrate him. His body froze and tensed all at once. His stomach hurt and his body ached to be entered. He hadn't realized he was staring.

"Feli, are you okay?" Ludwig ask softly, brushing Feli's hair back.

"Yeah…it's just…big." Ludwig laughed.

"You have seen it before."

"I just never…never noticed." Feli said with a shaky voice.

"What's wrong, Feli?" Ludwig asked softly, sitting back on his heels.

"I'm just scared is all." Tears filled his eyes. "I'm scared it will hurt a lot. I don't like pain, Ludi." The boy was trembling from fear, anticipation and longing. Ludwig took Feliciano's face in his hands and kissed him longingly.

"We don't have to do this, Feli. We can try again another time." He smiled with those baby blue eyes that never failed to make Feli's heart race. Feli shook his head as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"No. I want to do it now. I'm just scared, so I'm being a baby. I just don't like pain is all." Feli repeated as he pushed himself up so he was on his knees and a little higher than Ludwig. He wrapped his arm around him and smiled at him through a teary face. He leaned down and kissed him passionately before pulling him back on top of him. He let Ludwig go. "You can go ahead." Feli said barely audibly. He was already preparing for the intense pain he knew would happen.

"I stretched you out. I'll use a lot of lube, maybe more than necessary and I'll be slow and gentle." Ludwig reassured him. "It will hurt, but only for a minute. Try to relax." Feli nodded and watched Ludwig prepare himself. The German boy spread his boyfriend's legs and prepped the puckered skin with lube at Feli's entrance. "Tell me if I hurt you." Ludwig said firmly kissing one of Feli's knees tenderly.

Feli nodded with a smile, though his feelings were anything but calm. He felt Ludwig spread his cheeks and position himself. Feli's breathing was fast and he couldn't relax. He was so scared. He braced himself for the pain.

"Feliciano, you need to relax. You're so tense." Ludwig told him, rubbing his sides. "I'm not going to do this until you relax. I'm not going hurt you." Feli took a few deep breaths, but he couldn't calm down.

"I can't." He said.

"Tell me a story that makes you happy." Feli thought.

"Well there was this one time from when I was little. I think it was right before our parents died…I think the day of…I don't know. I was bad at keeping track of the days. Well my mom had bought gelato for Lovi and I. We were in the park and this blonde boy came up and asked if we wanted to play, but of course I didn't know what he said because we had just moved from Italy and I didn't know English at all. Lovi knew a little because he had two years of school in Italy, but it was really limited. Our parents spoke English. Our mom told us that he boy wanted to play. We wanted to, so she told the boy that we'd play with him when we finished eating the gelato. We finished really fast because we didn't have any friends here. Well we found the boy and he wanted to play this one game so he was showing us what he meant because our mom told him we didn't know English. Anyway, he ended up pushing Lovi off the playscape for some reason. I think he was trying to get him to climb down or something. So our mom came over and she hugged him really tightly. He got this really big smile on his face and she kissed him all better. And she played with him while I played with the boy. I remember watching them and seeing my brother laugh and scream happily as she chased him. She called to me that it was time to leave because we had to get our dad before Lovino had his violin lesson. That was the last time I remember seeing Lovino really happy. He used to be really happy like me. He smiled all the time and laughed a lot. His eyes used to be really sparkly. But anyway that memory really makes me happy." Feli was smiling.

"Keep that feeling, okay?" Feli nodded and gasped as Ludwig pressed into him. He bit his lip and whimpered. Tears were pooling in his eyes from the burning and stretching sensations he was feeling. Ludwig waited until Feli relaxed around him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just keep going!" Feli forced a smiled and pulled Ludwig down into a deep kiss to distract him from the pain as Ludwig proceeded deeper and deeper into the boy causing him to want to scream. Feli knew he couldn't let himself break the kiss because if he did, Ludwig would stop and he didn't want him to stop. They were so close and he was tired of being a virgin when he wanted so badly to enjoy sex. Ludwig broke the kiss and stayed still as he studied the boy's face.  
Feli had his eyes scrunched tightly closed, his breathing ragged and shallow. Now that Ludwig's lips weren't on his mouth, Feli's fist was pressed to his lips. The boy's body was tight. Ludwig winced as he felt Feli's muscles contract firmly around him.

"Feli, baby, are you okay? You need to relax."

"I'm o-o-o-okay." Feli whimpered.

"Relax, Feli. Am I hurting you? Oh Gott, I'm hurting you." Ludwig pushed his hair back. A pained moan escaped the Italian as sobs wracked his body and tears poured down his eyes. Ludwig froze. Feli was too tense for him to even pull out. "Feliciano, let's stop." Ludwig said feeling frantic that his best friend was having so much distress and pain due to him.

"FUCK!" Feli screamed as Ludwig tried to move. "STOP MOVING!" Feli cried.

"Please relax, Feli. I need you to relax."

"I…I can't." Feli opened his tear filled eyes and stared into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen that still captivated him. Ludwig smiled weakly at him and brushed his hair back gently and stroked his head.

"You'll be okay if you calm down and relax, okay? I'll just pull out and we can try this again another time. I don't want you to be in pain." Feli grabbed Ludwig by the face.

"We are doing this tonight. You will fuck me and we will get this over with so we can enjoy sex without me being a stupid virgin, okay?" Ludwig wasn't used to Feli being so assertive. He nodded. Ludwig still needed a way to calm the boy. He stroked his cheek.

"Remember our first kiss?" Ludwig breathed his voice low. He hoped the story would calm the boy underneath him.

"Si! I was eating lunch with you at your house while your parents were at the store." Feli smiled and kissed Ludwig again.

"I was so nervous. I hadn't even told you I was gay. I didn't even know for sure myself. I just knew that the way you were sitting there with one knee hugged to your chest, your soft hair falling so perfectly around your face and the way you were humming as you ate took my breath away. I knew that I was in love with you and I had been and that confused me because I wasn't supposed to like boys, but there I was staring at you. I memorized every part of you and just wanted to hold you."

"And I saw you staring at me. I had had the biggest crush on you since I was ten, but I thought you were straight and it was embarrassing because you were my best friend and I couldn't ruin our friendship. You made me so nervous all of the time. I could barely breathe around you. So when I saw you staring at me…I felt dizzy."

"I knew as soon as our eyes met that I had to kiss you because if I didn't, I felt as though my chest would cave in and become a black hole. I didn't even think about our friendship. I just knew you were gay and you were happy with it and I could kiss you."

"Suddenly your lips were on mine and I was tense because I was shocked. It didn't' seem real."

"As soon as my lips met yours I realized that I could be fucking up our entire friendship. When you didn't kiss me back at first, I felt as though my stomach had dropped out of my body onto the floor. Still I pulled you up to your feet by your waist the way you told me you'd always hoped a boy would do and you relaxed. When I felt your arms hugging my neck and your lips pressing against mine, I wanted to cry and laugh because I knew we were okay."

"Your tongue entered my mouth and I was excited because I had never French kissed anyone before. It was so exciting. It ended too soon."

"I panicked when I heard the front door slam, but Jules had already seen us. She stared at me with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. I jumped away from you just as my parents came in."

"It was magical." Feli smiled, relaxing. He kissed Ludwig again. The pain had faded from his body. Ludwig stroked Feli's hair back loving again.

"I'm going to move now. Remember, I'm going to be slow and gentle. If it hurts too much, let me know. And let me know if you want me to change anything." Feli nodded. He let out a whimper again as Ludwig slowly slid back and then back in. Tears welled in his eyes. He wished he could bury his face in the pillow as the tears fell. It hurt a lot.

"Feliciano, am I hurting you?" Ludwig kept asking the question as he awkwardly thrust into the boy over and over. Feli would only respond with deep passionate kisses as his body began to glisten softly with sweat. He felt it starting to get better as his body grew accustomed.

He gasped as the first signs of pleasure rippled through his body. He had never experienced anything quite like it before. He was shocked as a moan escaped his lips. After a few minutes, they were both dripping in sweat and Feli felt his body giving in. He bit his lip as he felt his body tightening in the buildup of an orgasm. He felt the rapid release of tension before he felt himself ejaculate between their bodies causing a slight sticky sensation as Ludwig thrust a few more times before coming himself. Ludwig pulled out and threw the condom away before coming back to lay down to the gasping Feli.

"So?" Ludwig asked.

"Sex is amazing." Feli giggled before pulling Ludwig down to him laughing and kissing him. Ludwig laughed.

"I'm glad you like it. I liked it a lot too." Ludwig's eyes were softer than ever as he looked down at Feliciano. He wiped the tears off the boy's face.

"And fratello says it gets better!"

"I hope so." Ludwig smiled remembering the rough start.

"Si!" Feli played with Ludwig's hair and smiled. "Oh, do you want to go to Mass with fratello, Isabel and me in the morning?" Ludwig stared at him. The boy's eyes sparkled as he held him around the neck and smiled at him.

Ludwig felt his stomach drop. He had lived his whole life being told by his father repeated how homosexuality was a sin and there was a special place in the deepest depths of Hell with the hottest fire reserved for them. Ludwig hated religion now. Religion was tearing his family apart. Religion was why his parents refused to look at him. The fact that Feliciano still believed in the fairytale angered Ludwig.

"I'm not Catholic." Ludwig said, sitting up rubbing the back of his head.

"That's okay! You don't have to be Catholic to go to Mass. You can just go to listen. It's really fun. I love it." Ludwig narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Feli…you're gay."

"Yeah." Feli glanced to the left and gave him a crooked smile.

"Being gay a sin? Premarital sex a sin? So didn't you just sin like double?" Feli's face dropped. He sat up hugging Ludwig to him.

"Everyone sins, Ludwig. God loves everyone and wants us to be happy. If you sin, you just go to confession and tell God you're sorry. He understands that we're not perfect and never can be, so as long as you love Him and you go to confession, you're okay." The boy smiled at him as he pressed his lips against Ludwig's.

"I don't think that's the way it work, Feliciano."

"It does. I talked to the priest." Ludwig glanced up and around the room. He noticed the crucifix hanging about Feli's door. He knew that Feli was probably raised Catholic, but he didn't think that Lovino and Feli went to church or practiced it with nobody to force them.

"Why do you go?"

"Lovi and I always go with Isabel."

"No, I mean you're parents aren't here and your grandfather is in Italy. Nobody's forcing you to go."

"I don't understand your question." Feli said with a confused look.

"Teenagers don't go to church if they don't have to."

"Lovi and I like to go. Our parents took us when were little and Nonno took us."

"But you go and they're not here."

"Si."

"Why?"

"Because we're Catholic, Ludwig. We like to go. We're supposed to go."

"But I mean…you were ten and seven when your grandpa left."

"Yeah." Ludwig didn't understand Feli. He was part of a religion who hated him just for being who he was and Feli didn't get that. Ludwig felt the anger rising in him that Feliciano was that innocent that he didn't understand that people hated him just because he loved other boys.

"Why did you choose to be Catholic after you weren't forced?" Ludwig rephrased the question holding back.

"When our mom and dad died…we were really little and I wouldn't talk to anyone. I'd just cling on to Lovi's shirt or his arms or hold his hand and hide behind him when people tried to talk to us. Lovi didn't really say much either. He didn't cry…people said he was supposed to cry and they got mad at him for it. Well we were at the funeral and someone was lecturing Lovi that he must have had a really hard heart to not care that our parents were dead. He wasn't crying because he didn't want me to cry, but he didn't say that and nobody thought that an eight year old would be like that. They were yelling at him and he was shaking and someone was saying that I shouldn't be around him. The priest came over to us and he told the two adults that we were children and that they weren't God. God loved children. He told them that we couldn't be evil because he'd baptized us and we were still kids. Then he took us in a big hug and led Lovino by the hand with me holding my brother's shirt and we sat in the pews and for the first time since our parents had died, I saw my brother cry. He sobbed into the priest's chest and the priest just hugged him and held him for what felt like an eternity. The sun was dim by the time Lovi stopped crying. Then he told us that God loved us and that our mom and dad were watching over us in the form of angels because we were so precious that they wanted to be with us everywhere and always. I spoke the first word in that church since they had died. I stood up and hugged my brother and told him, "Dio ci ha scelti" which means God chose us. That's all I got from what the priest had said. Lovino looked at me through his tears and just hugged me tightly and told me he loved me and he'd never let anything bad happen to me. So…that's why."

"God chose you to be orphans and you decided to follow that? You have to be stupid to believe that shit. God isn't real. Wake up! Stop being such a child." Feli's eyes were full of tears again and his body was trembling. Ludwig couldn't stop no matter how much he wanted to. "What kind of God would make you love another boy and then say that you were going to be condemned to be tortured in the deepest pits of Hell? What kind of God kills the parents of an eight and five year old because they're chosen? What the fuck kind of God would do that? Shit, Feli, you need to really wake up because you're dead asleep. What kind of fucking God would make your grandfather abandon you and that brother of yours? What the fuck kind of God would allow your brother to become what he is now? If it's true that Lovino was like you at one point, then what your so-called God did was destroy him. In case you haven't noticed in comparison to you, he's a walking shell of a person. You were brainwashed to think that you were lucky to be orphaned?" Ludwig let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You don't even get it, Ludwig." Feli whispered as tears fell down his face. "Orphans are special. Jesus played with the orphans." The boy's voice was louder suddenly and began to grow louder with each word as tears fell down the boy's cheeks. "And we go to the church because that priest, Father, or as we call him, Padre Cristiano, he was the only one who took care of us before Nonno came and after he left! We didn't know English and he knew Italian. He was our dad's friend from Italy and that's why went to that church!"

"Well I guess I see why you go to Mass." Ludwig mumbled now able to push aside the hurt. He wanted to comfort Feli. "I'm sorry I said those things. I just…I'm going through some stuff."

"Forget it Ludwig. You don't have to go. You could have said no and not acted like I was an idiot. You shouldn't have called me stupid." Feli got up and pulled on his underwear and a shirt. Tears were falling down his face.

"Feli, I'm sorry." Ludwig said.

"It's fine."

"It's not fine. Feli come here."

"No, your dad is a preacher, Ludwig! How can you say God isn't real?" Ludwig glanced down at the sheets noticing them stained in Feli's blood. His stomach dropped. Feli let out a small annoyed laugh. "Whatever, I'm going to take a shower. Change the sheets."

"Feli, you're bleeding." Ludwig mumbled still staring at the sheets.

"There are fresh ones in the closet next to fratello's room." Feli said going into the bathroom, slamming the door. Ludwig cursed under his breath and went to wash the sheets.

* * *

**_So this fic hasn't been getting much attention...at all. I have a few more chapters that are finished that I plan to upload. If I get more views and reviews, I may continue, but right now I'm thinking of just abandoning it. It gets really difficult for me to spend so much time on something and not having much in the way of feedback or views. I'll see how things go. _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm still not sure what the future of this fic is, but like I promised I'm uploading the completed chapters.**_

* * *

"_Feliciano! Feli, get the fuck up!"_ Feliciano blinked his eyes open at his brother calling to him through the closed door. He wasn't used to being woken up in such a harsh manner. Lovino usually came in and laid next to him shaking him gently. The banging on the door and yelling was jarring to say the least. Feliciano pulled out of a still sleeping Ludwig's embrace and winced and let out a whimper as pain shot through his body.

"I'm up!" He called trying to keep the pain out of his voice. He didn't know how it was possible that his entire body ached.

"_Fuck you! We speak Italian in this house."_

"_I'm sorry. I'm up, fratello."_

The boy bit his lip as he pushed his body up and tears filled his eyes as he sat back on his feet. Everyone had said that losing your virginity wasn't pleasant, but nobody had warned him of the hell of the morning after. He let out a shuddering breath as he shifted to stand. Another bolt of pain shot through his body. Mass was definitely going to be painful this morning, he thought to himself. He forced himself to the closet and pulled out his Armani suit and slipped into the pants. He blinked back the tears of pain. He needed it to just go away. He shook his head and stood upright before pulling on the shirt and buttoning it. He left it untucked and threw the jacket over a chair before making his way slowly downstairs.

Lovino had his suit on in a similar fashion to his brother's. He was laughing about something as he leaned against the counter watching Isabel cook. Feli admired Isabel's dress and the way she had done her hair up in a twist bun. Seeing his brother so happy put a small smile on his face. Feliciano took a deep breath before attempting to walk smoothly into the kitchen and properly greet his brother and Izzie. He paused a few steps into the kitchen as the pain threatened him. Lovino glanced over and then back at Izzie.

"Bongiorno, Feliciano." He said before doing a double take. His little brother almost looked hung over. His eyes were puffy and red. His eyes glistened with tears. He was biting his lip hard and Lovino noticed a bit of blood on the boy's rather chapped and cracked lips far from the usual soft pink. His usually bright, smiling cheerful face was contorted into a painful wince. Feliciano was standing stiffly, his shoulders hunched and his arms tightly crossed over his stomach. The boy was pale. Lovino's jaw dropped at the sight of his baby brother in such a state. "Merda…" Lovino quickly was at his brother's side. "Mannaggia…_are you okay? What the fuck happened to you?"_

"_I'm fine, Lovino. I promise. I'm just really sore is all." _The older brother's face dropped and his eyes became dark.

"_He did this to you? Oh fuck no. I will kill that bastard."_ The boy's face was red in anger, his eyes wild with protective fury. The younger Italian grabbed his brother's arm in protest.

"_No! Lovi, please, we just had sex and we did everything to try to make it not hurt, but it did and he tried to be so gentle and careful. It just happened to not be enough. Please don't be angry! I really liked it after the pain went away."_

"_That's not a fucking excuse for you to be this messed up!"_

"_I'll be okay, Lovi, just please don't say anything to Ludwig. He would be so sad if he thought he hurt me. He didn't."_

As the tears streamed down his brother's face, Lovino wanted to cry and just beat the bastard responsible for his brother's pain into oblivion. It was his job to take care of Feliciano. He promised Feliciano he would never let anything bad happen to him and he kept failing. He was tired of seeing his brother in pain. He was fed up with being powerless to stop it. _This is your baby brother, Lovino. You are a big brother now. It's your job to make sure he's safe._ Their mother's words echoed through Lovino's head. He wrapped his arms tightly around his little brother not wanting him to see the tears forming in his eyes.

"_I guess I won't tell the potato bastard. It is his fault though, fratellino."_

"_Thank you so much, fratello." _Feliciano wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed his brother's cheek. He slowly stood by the island and leaned against the cool granite. The position helped ease some of the pain.

Lovino watched his brother carefully to make sure he was secure before he poured him a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. "_Drink."_ Lovino felt the crushing feeling inside he always felt when he realized he had made a decision regarding his brother that he should not have made. Allowing Feliciano to have sex was the reason his brother was in so much pain.

"Lovi?" Lovino glanced at Isabel who motioned for him to come to her. He obliged after one last look at his brother. "He'll be okay." She whispered giving him a small smile and brushing her lips against his.

"How do you know?" He muttered.

"Remember our first time? It wasn't fun for me. It's never fun for the person who's getting fucked their first time, but you get that first time over with and the fun begins."

"I guess, but I don't…"

"It's not your decision, Lovino." Isabel's eyes were fierce with seriousness. "It was never your decision whether or not Feliciano lost his virginity. It's his decision to make and nobody can make it for him. What you did, giving him your blessing…"

"I didn't want him to!"

"Shut up. What you did was so kind because you finally loosened up and let him makes his own decision."

"This is my fault."

"No! Stop. It is not your fault, mi amor. Feliciano is fifteen years old and he decided that he was going to use what his brother gave him in order to have safe night of sex. If you don't think it would have happened if you hadn't given that stuff to him, then you are insane. This way, they used protection and they had lube so that it wasn't too bad for him. It's Feli's choice what happens with his own body." Lovino glanced down.

Ludwig walked into the room bare chested with a pair of shorts on and smiled at Lovino and Isabel. "Good morning, Lovino, Isabel."

"Bastard." Lovino returned with a smirk. Ludwig chuckled.

"Buenos días, Ludwig!" Isabel smiled.

Ludwig went straight to Feli and pulled him into an intense kiss. Being held so tightly caused Feli's body to protest, but he refused to let his boyfriend know. Feli offered a weak smile. "Good morning." Ludwig smiled and brushed Feliciano's hair back. Feliciano had never seen Ludwig look at him this way, nor had he been so bold when Lovino was around. He slipped behind Feli and hugged his waist, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder with his eyes closed.

"I'll go with you." Ludwig muttered.

Ludwig felt so uncomfortable in the pew next to Feliciano. The stained glass had been a beautiful lie of a greeting for the church. He watched as Lovino, Feliciano and Isabel dipped their fingers into Holy water before crossing themselves before entering the prayer hall. It seemed too ritualistic to him, but something about it was also peaceful. The lie was reveals when he saw large crucifix in the front of the church that had wine pouring out of the points of crucifixion which made him shiver. He watched as young boys ran around doing their duties. Organ music that haunted the air as an even more haunting choir accompanied it.

It had been thirty minutes of the priest speaking and singing all whilst a confusing pattern of sitting and standing. He didn't understand why. He understood less how the Congregation just knew what to do. It was mesmerizing to see the two brother move in perfect unison. He glanced at Feli who had been oddly quiet this morning. The boy had his arms crossed causing the tailored Armani suit to crinkle. Feli was sitting on a foot while leaning against his brother who rested his cheek against the boy's head and kept an arm around him. He wasn't used to seeing the brothers like this.

Ludwig turned back and began to listen. He couldn't listen to more than five minute before he felt that aching pain he felt when his father would ignore him. He reached over for Feli's hand needed the comfort of his boyfriend and best. Feli's eyes got wide as Ludwig touched him and he pulled his hand away. Ludwig felt as though he had been stabbed in the chest. He just needed some comfort. Why had he kept everything from Feli? He leaned over and whispered in Feli's ear.

"Please, I just need something."

"We're in church Ludwig! We'll be out soon." Feli whispered back. Ludwig noticed Isabel whisper something in Lovino's ear that caused his jaw to drop slightly and turn his face red. She smirked and kissed the side of his mouth.

"Lovino and Isabel kissed."

"It's just…it's different, okay?" Feli whispered back and offered a smile to the boy. Ludwig realized in that moment that Feliciano didn't want anyone to know he was gay here. He was still in the closet in this environment. Feli was always happy and proud to be himself. This place…he wasn't. It was so shocking to Ludwig. He sat back and finally the final hymn was played and everyone filed to take Communion. Ludwig blinked a few times noticing that Isabel, Lovino and Feli didn't get up.

"Are you going to go?" Ludwig asked.

"None of us are virgins. We're not married. We can't take Communion. If you have a mortal sin on you, you can't take Communion until you can give a clean confession which is where it won't happen again and that you deeply regret it. For example, I do not feel bad having sex with the guy that I'm head over heels in love with. Once I get married or like if we break or at any point we both just feel that we did something wrong, we can have our souls cleared completely and take Communion again." Izzie smiled at Ludwig. Feli stared at the ground.

"What's wrong, Feli?"

"This is the first time I can't do it." He whispered. "I'll never be able to do it ever again. I always loved it." A few tears escaped his eyes and Lovino quickly hugged his brother muttering to him in Italian. Ludwig felt the urge to cry and quickly stood up and exited the church. He found a small bench and sat down holding his head in his hands.

"Hey Ludi!" Feli smiled and sat down on Ludwig's lap and kissed him for a moment before shifting slowly to sit beside him. His body screamed as the pain shot through him, but he needed to keep it hidden.

"Oh, Feli…hi."

"Sorry. I just got a little emotional." Feli giggled. "I love being Catholic and I love Mass. So if nobody's around, I'm okay with kissing you here. It's beautiful, isn't it?" He hugged Ludwig's arm laying his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Ja…" Ludwig muttered. Feli looked at him.

"Are you okay, Ludvi?"

"It's just…I hate seeing you be ashamed of who you are! You've never been ashamed, Feli! You've always been one hundred percent you and were proud of it. You don't deserve to be shamed."

"Ludwig…"

"Let me finish, Feli. You've never been scared of letting people see you. It's always inspired me. You know none of this has been easy for me. I've always looked to you and thought to myself, wow, Feli really is the way that I need to be. If you're scared…if you're still not out to everyone who knows you…I just feel like you're lying. I've been in love with you for three years. We've been dating for over two. If we hadn't been found, nobody would know about me because, because Feli, I feel so ashamed of who I am. When people see me, they see this tall, athlete. They think I must get so many girls, but I'm gay and that…" Ludwig didn't finish his sentence. "Feli, you're my rock. I…I can't see my rock sink." Feli chewed his lip and met the boy's eyes.

"You think it's been easy for me?" Ludwig stared at his feet.

"Ja." Ludwig faced Feliciano crossing his legs. Feli took his hands.

"It's been hell." Feli's eyes filled with tears. Ludwig looked shocked.

"What? You always seem so happy."

"I am happy. I came out before I realized that this wasn't okay. It's not fun to get beat up on a daily basis, Ludwig. It's not fun to have people make fun of you. How can you see that every single day and think it's been easy? You were the first person I told and I was so, so, so terrified that you'd hate me."

"You didn't really tell me, Feli. You said, 'So girls aren't my thing.' That was how you came out to me. You were what, ten? Girls aren't most ten year olds thing." Ludwig smiled and kissed Feli's cheek.

"No." Feli laughed. "No, when I told you later. We were thirteen. It was like two months before we started dating. I was really scared. You weren't that nice though. You got kind of mad." Feli chewed his thumbnail. "Having your best friend yelling at you after you tell him something like that isn't pleasant. I thought you weren't going to be my friend anymore and when you hugged me, I was so happy. I thought if you knew and you would stay by my side as my best friend, it didn't matter what people at school thought. So that's why I just decided to let them know. I was used to people calling me names and jokingly calling me gay, so the next time it happened I just killed their joke by telling them so what, it's true. I never thought people would be so mean. And then I realized I had to tell my brother. He was really the only person I hadn't been scared to tell because fratellone loves me more than anything in the world and still for some reason I was nervous and I was crying because what if that was the thing that would make him stop loving me? Ludwig, I am so happy and proud of who I am. I'm not ashamed at all. But this had NOT been easy. There are people who I don't know if I'll ever tell, but my brother and my friends know and that's what matters."

"What about your grandfather?"

"I can't tell him, Ludwig. He never gets mad at me, but he's always yelling at Lovi. If I do something that Nonno doesn't like, Lovi gets in trouble. I don't want him to get in trouble. He used to be really close with Nonno and after our parents died…they're not so close anymore. Our family in Italy don't know. I don't think I can tell them any time soon. Nobody here at church besides Padre Cristiano knows and I don't want anyone to know. This is a refuge for me, Ludwig. It's a place I feel so at peace. I don't think wanting peace is being ashamed." Feli brushed back a strand of lose hair that had fallen into Ludwig's face. "Ti amo tanto, Ludwig Beilschmidt. You don't deserve to ever feel like you're anything other than perfect." Feliciano gently pulled Ludwig's face to his.

"At church?" Feli jumped away from Ludwig and looked up to see Father Cristiano staring at him, his arms clasped behind his back. Lovino was a few steps behind him.

"I'm sorry." Feli mumbled. "I just really…"

"Feliciano, it is not appropriate for anyone to be kissing here."

"I know, Father."

"That's bullshit." Ludwig muttered.

"Excuse me?" The priest asked.

"I saw so many people kiss during service. Lovino and Izzie kissed. You just don't want us to kiss because you think it's wrong." Ludwig was sending daggers in the priest's direction. Father Cristiano's eyebrows raise and he turned to Lovino.

"You were kissing during Mass, Lovino?"

"I…um…well…I…" The priest shook his head.

"You boys are going to be the death of me." The priest chuckled. "No kissing in church, either of you. I'd prefer if you didn't kiss at all, but I realize you're young and not everyone is destined for priesthood. Isn't that right, Lovi?" He pulled the boy into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Like you never had a girlfriend." Lovino laughed.

"Well…let's just say your father and I were really smooth with the ladies. Your parents chose the wrong person, clearly." He laughed. Lovino laughed before hugging the man tightly. "But I calmed down and got serious and decided to join the priesthood. I can still hope at least one of my boys will choose such a pure life." Ludwig's eyebrows knit in confusion as to why this man was referring to the brothers as 'his boys.' It didn't sit well with the boy.

"Not a chance." Lovino smirked.

"Feliciano?"

"No. I'm...no."

"Well then." The priest smiled.

"Ti volgio bene, Padre." Lovino smiled.

"Ti voglio bene, Lovino."

"Wait…what?" Ludwig was confused. He had never seen Lovino let another male hug him other than Feli and their grandfather. Let alone be so affectionate toward one. He watched as the priest ruffled Feliciano's hair and kissed the boy's cheek as well. "Why are you doing that?"

"I've known these two since before they were born. They're my Godsons."

"What?" Ludwig was so confused.

"Padre Cristiano was our dad's best friend and they wanted him to be our Godfather. So he accepted! He had just become a priest when Lovino was born, so he also baptized us." Feli smiled.

"Then why are you not living with him?"

"The agreement arrangements were such that unless Roma passed, the boys would not be under my custody, but under my guidance instead." The priest told Ludwig. "Come now, Lovino, we are running late for our talk. Feli, please be respectful." Ludwig watched in shock as the priest walked away with Lovino under his arm.

"What else don't I know about you?" Ludwig asked. Feli laughed and hugged Ludwig wincing a bit.

Feli laid face down on the couch groaning. Isabel was sitting next to Lovino on the floor. "_Feli, are you okay?"_ Lovino asked softly, rubbing his brother's back softly the way their mother always used to when he was sick or sad.

"_My whole body hurts."_ Feliciano whined. He had kept the pain away from Ludwig successfully all morning, but as soon as Jules had picked her brother up for the noon service at their father's church, Feli had lost it and collapsed sobbing from the pain he'd been keeping inside. "_I just wanted to have sex! I didn't sign up for this!"_

"_I'm sorry, Feliciano."_

"Feli, have you taken any medicine or taken a hot shower?" Isabel asked. He turned his head to her, his eyes rimmed in red as tears fell.

"No." He sniffed. "I took a shower last night."

"I have a better idea!" Lovino jumped up and disappeared. Isabel stroked Feli's hair.

"Was it worth it for you?" She asked softly.

"What?"

"Did you like it?"

"Oh yes, after it stopped hurting. At first it felt like I was being ripped in half because I was just really tense. After I had calmed down a bit, it stopped hurting so much and it was so great."

"I'm sure the next time won't hurt so much."

"It will hurt again?" Feli's eyes were wide.

"I don't know. Some people it will hurt for the first few times or at least be uncomfortable, but not anywhere near as bad as the first time."

"Okay, good. I want to do it again! It felt so good! Izzie, I didn't know it was possible to feel that good!" Izzie laughed.

"I'm guessing you were very tense."

"Yes."

"That's why you're whole body hurts. Plus you're not a very athletic person and sex is kind of an aerobic activity. Feliciano, did you hold your breath?"

"…Yes. Oh my gosh, did I mess it up?"

"_Drink this."_ Lovino appeared with a glass of wine with a straw in it. "Nonno swears by it for hangovers, so I think it'll work." He glanced at Izzie.

"What is it?" Feli demanded as he sputtered coughing. "This tastes really bad!"

"_It's wine with crushed aspirin and some spices. Just drink the damn thing."_ Feli groaned and sipped the drink gagging each time.

"After this, take a shower. You should stretch too! Oh and then drink some water." Izzie smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't sign up for this." Feli whimpered. "_Fratellone, please make me pasta and gelato."_

"_I guess. I should have never fucking let you do this! I am so fucking stupid!"_

"_Well I'm glad you did because after it goes away, I want to have sex a lot. It feels really good."_

"_Shut the hell up, you bastard."_

"_Lovi, I'm in pain."_

"_I don't fucking care. You don't talk about that."_

"_But Ludwig is so nice."_

"_I said shut up!"_ Isabel sat in Lovino's lap.

"Feli, tell me about it." Isabel said giggling as Lovino started struggling and curing under her.

"I don't…"

"Tell me."

"Well it was really nice because he was so gentle. He used a lot of lube and used his fingers to stretch me and it that kind of hurt a little bit." Lovino managed to push Isabel off of him.

"I SAID TO SHUT THE HELL UP! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU WOULD FUCKING DO THAT, ISABEL! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! FUCK BOTH OF YOU!" Lovino stormed up the stairs and the two laughed.

* * *

**_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. _**


	15. Chapter 15

Marianne held her head in her hands and groaned as she felt the wave of nausea again. She pushed her hair back as she vomited into Jules' toilet. Jules handed her a wash rag. "Are you sure you're okay?" Jules asked concerned for her friend.

"I don't know. I just will get these like waves of nausea and puke, but then it goes away. It's like little waves and it's been going on for a week and a half now." Jules bit her lip. "And I don't have a fever. There are certain smells that trigger it and I just can't..." Marianne shook her head and felt yet another wave before puking again. She slumped against the bathtub holding her face in her hands. "I went to the doctor and they said it should have gone away by now. They said I might be eating something bad."

"Hey, Mare…" Jules asked chewing on her lip.

"Hm?"

"Have you noticed your boobs being bigger or being sore?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. Arthur plays with them usually and I can't stand him touching them lately. It hurts if my bra is too tight or too lose." She flushed the toilet. "I think I'm done." She smiled before going to the sink.

"Mare, I don't mean to scare you or anything, but what if you're pregnant?" Marianne stared at Jules.

"I can't be pregnant, Jules." She let out a laugh.

"Um…why? You have sex like a rabbit."

"I am on the shot and we use condoms literally every time."

"Except that one time you told me it broke."

"That was forever ago, Jules."

"I'm just saying your symptoms say you're pregnant. When's the last time you had your period?"

"I don't have periods with the shot, Jules." Marianne rolled her eyes at the absurdness of what her friend was suggesting.

"Then maybe you should just take a test. I mean you're not sick, right? So just take a home test." Marianne sighed emphatically.

"Will it make you happy if I do?" She groaned.

"I would be happy to know what the awesome me can do to help my sister." Jules hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. Izzie followed the girls to Jules' car. They piled in and drove to the nearest drug store.

"Get like three or four of them just in case." Izzie suggested. Jules and Marianne looked at her confused. "If you only take one, you can get a bad test and get false results. This way you can be more certain." Izzie smiled.

"Did you have pregnancy scare, Iz?" Marianne asked with a smirk.

"No." Izzie smiled. "But I watch a lot of TV." The girls went to the front and Marianne paid for the tests.

She started feeling a sickness in the pit of her stomach, but it was different from the wave of nausea. This was the pain of anxiety and fear. She felt like she wasn't really in her body as she stared at the bag of tests in her lap. She couldn't be pregnant. She couldn't be! What would Arthur say? They weren't exclusive. What would happen with cheerleading? She refused to be a pregnant cheerleader. Would her friends stick by her? She knew if her parents found out, she'd be slaughtered. What about college? What about her dreams? Marianne became pale as the thoughts raced through her mind. Her body was tense and her shoulders were hunched.

"Marianne?" Izzie was holding the door open for her. Marianne snapped out of her thoughts and got out of the car. They went to Jules' room and Jules locked the door.

"Ludwig isn't here, so we don't have to worry about him wanting to share the bathroom, but go ahead and still lock his side. Are you okay?" Jules asked holding Marianne's shoulders and looking her in the eye. Marianne's eyes were filled with uncertainty and fear though she tried to prevent her body from betraying her.

"I'm great." Marianne forced a smile. "And when these are negative, you get to buy me sushi."

"And if they're positive, I get to be the Godmother."

"Deal." Marianne and Jules hooked pinkies. Izzie watched them from the chair she was seated in. Marianne hugged Izzie before going into the bathroom. Jules glanced at Izzie.

"How fucked up would it be is she's knocked up?"

"That would be wow…" Izzie shook her head.

"So here's the thing…I don't know what's going to happen, but we need to make a decision right now. We're going to stick with her through this even if we lose our status, okay? High school isn't that important."

"Of course! I mean…she's our friend. You two have been friends since you were so young. Your parents and her parents are friends. We love her."

"I'm so happy you're in, Iz!" Jules hugged her. Marianne come out of the bathroom and sat on Jules' bed.

"We have to wait five minutes." She said chewing her nail. Her body was rigid and the fear was still evident in her eyes. Her facial expressions were carefully blank, a vast change from her usually expressive face.

"That's okay. Don't worry, Marianne. We'll be here for you." Jules said sitting down next to her, offering a small smile. She wrapped an arm tenderly around her friend. "You are surrounded by friends."

"Well it's going to be negative, so…"

"I just want you to feel safe. I mean the awesome me is here for you."

"I am too!" Izzie smiled and sat down next to her. "Eres mi amiga!" Marianne smiled.

"Izzie, talk to me. Distract me. I'm getting so nervous." Marianne laughed.

"What do you want to hear about?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want."

"Hm…oh! So I get to go to Italy for Christmas with Lovi!"

"That's romantic." Marianne smiled.

"Si! His grandfather agreed to it and my parent's finally agreed to it. They thought it would be bad for me to go all the way to Italy with my boyfriend, but they love him to death and they figured if they let me spend the night with him, then I can go to Italy with him."

"Your parents actually let you spend the night with your boyfriend?" Izzie nodded.

"Most of the time we don't have sex when they let me spend the night just because they're trusting that we don't, but I mean sometimes we do."

"So what do you do all night if you don't have sex?" Marianne asked. Izzie laughed.

"Well he stays up really late doing his homework, so usually I just watch him make funny faces as he works and tease him about it until I fall asleep. He has this routine, so he'll finish his homework around 1am and go check on Feli before showering and then he comes to bed which is usually about 3am. So when he's going to go to sleep, he always wakes me up to tell me he loves me and kiss me goodnight and I fall asleep in his arms."

"That is so sweet I think I just got diabetes." Jules said. Marianne laughed.

"It really is." Izzie smiled twirling her hair in her fingers. "I love that boy to death." The three jumped as Marianne's timer went off.

"Okay, not to prove you bitches wrong." Marianne winked and went to the bathroom. She took a few deep breaths before she picked up the tests. She slapped a hand to her mouth, the blood draining from her face as she fell back against the door from as tears filled her eyes. All three said, "PREGNANT" in bold lettering. Jules and Izzy ran to her and looked at the tests.

"It…it could still be wrong, right?" Marianne whispered, her body trembling.

"You need to make an appointment when your doctor for other tests." Jules said softly. "But…you're most likely pregnant." A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"What…what am I supposed to do?" She asked. "I am eighteen. I'm not…I'm not ready to be a mom." She started hyperventilating.

"Marianne, you'll be okay." Izzie said softly.

"How do you know?" Marianne glared.

"You have us. You have Arthur. You'll be okay." Marianne cried into her arms as her friends hugged her.

* * *

Marianne had an appointment for after school. She felt exposed. She felt like everyone knew. People whispered in the halls and she would tense up. She avoided pretty much everyone that morning, especially Arthur. She kept seeing him talking to other girls and it drove her insane now. She wanted to punch him in the balls. Everyone thought they were still together, exclusive, so she was already the talk of the school. He was such a whore. She needed to reel him in.

She sat by the tree during lunch. Arthur was suddenly at her side. His usual crooked smile plastered on his face and his green eyes sparkling. "Where have you been, Mare? I've been looking for you all day. You haven't answered any of my calls or texts. I was getting worried." She glanced at him and picked at her food. "Are you okay?" He asked putting an arm around her.

"I think we should be exclusive, Arthur." She said suddenly. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt the blood drain out of her face and her body tense. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"I just…we just do." She fought the tears threatening in her eyes. "Please." He hugged her too him and kissed her head.

"Tell me what's wrong, love."

"I'm so scared." She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Mare, it's me. You can tell me anything." He smiled. "We always tell each other everything. Go on." She stared at him. He was so lovely. She loved him so much. She couldn't bear to lose him. If she lost him, she didn't know what's she'd do. He was her best friend. He was her confidant. She had given him her virginity and now was going to bear his child. She wanted to live in the moment forever. His green eyes were soft and loving as he looked at her despite the worry on his face, the blonde hair falling messily every which way. His arm around her was making her feel so safe and secure. She knew the moment couldn't last.

"I…um…Jules convinced me that I should take a test. I took three of them. They were all positive." She mumbled not looking at him.

"Well that's great…what kind of test was it? College entrance?" She looked up at him. She wanted kissed him. She wanted one last kiss before she gave him the earth shattering, life ending news, but she couldn't move.

"No. Um…it was a…um…it was…"

"Marianne, it's okay, really." He laughed and kissed her nose.

"A…pregnancy test." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Sorry?" he asked leaning closer. "A what? I didn't hear."

"A pregnancy test." She said a little louder. She felt him tense. She heard his breath catch. The tears fell down her face. She opened her eyes to see his reaction. He stared at the grass before slowly raising his eyes to hers. His face was dark with an expression she had never seen. His hands were in his jacket pockets as he wrapped himself tightly inside. He was breathing raggedly.

"What? How…? You told me you were on the shot." His voice got more frantic with every word.

"I am." She insisted.

"We use a condom every fucking time." He hissed angrily.

"I know." She whispered. She was sobbing at this point.

"What the hell, Marianne? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" He yelled. He stood up and kicked the tree over and over. Marianne jumped and hid her face in her knees as she held her head, sobbing.

"You're getting rid of it." He snapped. "I am going to NYU and I'm not going to let some bloody fucking mistake ruin that." He had tears streaming down his face as he glared down at her. Suddenly he dropped to his knees and took her face in his hands. When he opened his mouth, his voice was soft and soothing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just…Marianne, we're too young to be parents."

"I know." She whispered. He hugged her. "I was thinking about getting rid of it, but this really settles it." She wiped her face and forced a smile. "I'm just still scared is all, you know?" He nodded and kissed her softly.

"You'll be okay." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Please come with me after school?"

"No, I can't. I have some things to do after school." She felt another wave of tears wrack her body as Arthur's strong arms hugged her. "It will all be over soon, my love."

* * *

Marianne let out a shuddering breath as she lay on the exam table, her legs sprawled in the stirrups. Jules was flipping through a magazine next to her. "Why do they put you in these things before they're ready to actually look? I'm exposed to the world right now." Marianne tried to laugh.

"They want you to think about what you did." Jules said over her magazine giving her friend falsely stern eyes and a smirk.

"They don't have anything to worry about that. I can't get it out of my mind." The doctor walked in with a smile.

"Hello, Marianne! I hear that you're concerned your pregnant?"

"Yeah…" Marianne glanced down her torso to her lower stomach imagining the bump that would appear soon if they didn't get it out. The thought was terrifying.

"Well your blood work came back positive. We'll just need to find out the gestational age you're at before we discuss our next steps, okay?" Marianne nodded as tears welled in her eyes. "I'll just do a quick exam." Marianne scrunched her face as the doctor inserted the speculum into her vagina and opened it. She had had this exam multiple times, but this time she felt sore.

"It hurts a little." Marianne mumbled.

"It's the hormones." The doctor reassured her. Marianne rolled her eyes and tried to relax as the doctor inserted her fingers in and started pressing around.

"I have to pee." Marianne whined as her bladder was pressed.

"That's normal and it's good. We can get an ultrasound now." Marianne sighed. She just wanted to get the abortion and be done with the whole ordeal. She was thankful that her junk wasn't on display anymore as she was instructed to lift her gown up to expose her stomach as a blanket was draped over her lower half.

"I'm actually wanting to…" She stopped short as she heard a rapid swishing noise fill the room. "What…What's that?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"That is your baby's heartbeat. It's quite strong." Marianne felt her breathing become shallow and rapid. She covered her mouth and started crying. Jules was suddenly hugging her.

"You'll be okay, Marianne."

"I can't…I can't…Jules…I CAN'T!" She started sobbing.

"Do you want us to stop?" The OB pulled the wand away and looked at the girl with concern.

"No." Marianne smiled and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Can…can I see it?" The girl's voice was shaking as she spoke. Jules narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Marianne, I thought you wanted an abortion?" Jules whispered into the girl's ear.

"I did, but Jules…it has a heartbeat! I can't get rid of it." She smiled staring up at her friend with terrified eyes. "I'm going to me a mom…" She breathed through tears as she watched the sonogram.

"It looks like you're about ten weeks along."

"What does that mean?" Marianne's eyes were wide. She knew nothing about pregnancy or what the weeks even meant as far as significance.

"It means that you're almost out of your first trimester. We'll need to schedule your prenatal appointments. I'll give you a list of the foods to avoid and the vitamins you need to take." Marianne nodded and glanced at Jules.

* * *

Marianne laid on Jules' bed as tears poured down her face. Jules was lying on her side next to her as she stroked her hair back. "Are you sure you want to do this, Mare?" Jules asked softly. Marianne nodded.

"I can't get rid of it, Jules. I am so scared though." She trembled and turned to her side. "What if…Arthur wanted me to get an abortion…"

"Screw what he wanted. It's not his decision. If he could keep his dick in a condom, you wouldn't be in this mess. I'm surprised though. You guys seemed so careful."

"I know. After that time when the condom broke, I got the morning after pill too and this still happened." Marianne sighed and brushed her lower stomach with her fingertips. "It's beyond weird that I have a tiny person growing inside my body."

"It kind of creepy and awesome at the same time." Jules laughed and brushed the area as well. "I better be the Godmother, dammit!"

"Of course you are. Who else would be?"

"I am awesome. Suck it losers." Jules smirked as she thought of all their friends.

"I guess it will be kind of nice to be a mom. I mean…I'll have another reason to go shopping and throw cute parties."

"Don't forget the excuse to watch kid movies and shows again."

"Jules, does anyone really stop?" The girls giggled.

"I think you'll be a good mom, Marianne." A small smiled danced on Marianne's lips. Her phone vibrated beside her and she glanced wide eyed at Jules holding the phone up so that Jules could see Arthur was calling.

"Answer it!" Jules said insistently. Marianne took a few deep breaths before answering.

"Bonjour, mon amour!"

"Hey, you sound pleasant. I'm guessing everything went well. I'm actually heading to pick you up. Are you at Jules' or your house?"

"I'm with Jules at her place."

"Okay. I'll be there in about five minutes." Marianne hung up and another round of sobs wracked her body as she cried into her friend's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Jules asked.

"Arthur will be here soon. I don't know how to tell him."

"Just be like, dude, you're going to be a daddy. Your dick got us into this, so take responsibility." Jules said rolling her eyes. "If he's rude just punch him in the balls and blame it on pregnancy hormones."

"Okay." Marianne laughed as she brushed the tears away and check herself in the mirror. "Waterproof makeup is the best." She observed before planting a kiss on Jules' cheek and gathering her things. She finished right as Arthur texted her that he was outside. Marianne's breath caught.

"You'll be okay. If you're not ready now, don't tell him."

"I have to tell him. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Okay."

Marianne ran out to Arthur's car. She planted a kiss firmly on his lips as she got in. She hoped this wasn't the last time she'd feel the lips on hers. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss as his hand wandered up her thigh. She broke the kiss and stared at out her window.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said softly.

"Mare…"

"Let's just go."

"Are you sad?"

"Just go." She wasn't going to tell him in the car. They drove in silence and ended up at his house ten minutes later. She followed him inside and to his room. He started kissing her neck.

"Can you have sex?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered. She wanted one last time with him. She would tell him after. She couldn't get into it and her face remained blank as he thrust in and out of her as her legs hung over his shoulders. She wished she could enjoy it, but her mind was somewhere else.

"Do you not like this position?" Arthur asked breathlessly not pausing.

"It's fine."

"Marianne…"

"I'm just having a hard time with getting into i-it." She let out a breath as her body reacted to the sex. He smirked and his thrusts became harder and rougher.

"Come on, babe."

"I'm sorry. You just have fun, okay?"

"Is it from the abortion? Is that why you're not happy with this?" She rolled her eyes and looked to the side.

"I told you basically you can do whatever pleases you because nothing will be pleasing me right now." She snapped. He took it as a challenge. She did feel the good sensations, but it was nothing to her.

"You know, I'm surprised we could do that." Arthur said breathlessly.

"Arthur, I have something to tell you." She sat up and stared at the bed.

"Okay." He propped himself up in the bed on an arm.

"I didn't get an abortion. I couldn't. I heard the heart and I can't. I am so sorry. I just…it's living and it's counting on me." She brushed the tears out of her eyes. "So we're going to be parents in the beginning of May."

"We fucking decided on an abortion."

"Arthur, you decided! You don't get to decide! Not when it comes to if we kill it or not."

"It's not alive. Since when are you pro-life?"

"Since I heard my child's heartbeat you insufferable twat. And just because I want to have this child doesn't mean anything."

"Why would you do this, Marianne? You're fucking eighteen!"

"I know, but I can't…I can't bring myself to do it."

"You wanted to go to college. Kiss your dreams goodbye. Oh and that cheer team you love so much? You can't do that now. Prom? Remember that? You're not going to be able to walk graduation. Do you realize that?"

"Yes! Fucking yes! I know all of that! I don't know why you're so mad, Arthur. It's not like you're the one who's going to have to quit everything. You're not the one who's going have to deal with everything that comes with pregnancy. Have you been puking daily? No. Are you the one who is going have your body stretch an insane amount in a short time? Are you the one who's going to have stretch marks all over your body? Are you the one who is going to lose your perfect shape and figure and physique? Are you the one who's going to push a baby out of your vagina which is basically like pushing a watermelon through a straw sized hole? Are you the one who's going to endure hours of painful labor? No. So fuck you." Marianne picked up her clothes as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm not asking you to give anything up. I'm just asking you to support me and you can't even do that. I should have fucking known better than to let you steal my virginity."

"Marianne…" Arthur stood up, but Marianne didn't see him.

"Why did I ever consider you my best friend? I'm so stupid."

"Marianne!" Arthur spun her around to face him. "I'm sorry. I just got scared."

"I'm scared too." She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I can't get rid of it, Arthur." Marianne whispered staring in his intense green eyes with her terrified blues.

"Then…then we're going to be parents...together." He offered a smile.

"You mean it?"

"Hell yeah! It takes two."

"Oh, Arthur!" She hugged him tightly. He glared at the wall as he held her whispering sweet nothings to her.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. Please leave a review! :)_**


End file.
